<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pirates of the Caribbean: Stealing the Captain's Heart (Choices) by ATYPICAL28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844">Pirates of the Caribbean: Stealing the Captain's Heart (Choices)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPICAL28/pseuds/ATYPICAL28'>ATYPICAL28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Alternate Ending, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Path, Disney, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interactive, Love, Pirates, Romance, Slow Burn, johnny depp - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPICAL28/pseuds/ATYPICAL28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had never met a more stubborn man. He was a pirate like you, but he had something to live for. He had freedom, and you weren't sure which you wanted more. The chance at a real life...or Captain Jack Sparrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flames Upon the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my OC and their storyline. All rights go to Disney!</em>
</p><p>        <em>Y/N</em><em> Turner</em> <em>was shoved along the ship, the smoke filling her lungs as you looked around for your brother. </em>Where is he?! Oh please don't let anything happen to him!<em> You hurried along the deck, stumbling over the crew as they attempted to put out the fire. But it was no use. The flames were licking their way along every inch of the mast and splintered walls around them. You had already lost your parents, frantically looking around for anyone of your family members. You felt a lump rise in your throat as you tried to keep the tears from spilling from your eyes. </em>Be strong. Your father always told you this when you were thinking of the worst. You stopped in your tracks and covered your mouth with your bandanna. You closed your eyes and drew in a collected breath. Be strong. Be strong. I have to be strong. If not for me, then for him. </p><p><em>        "Y/N!" you snapped your eyes open and sprinted across the deck, following the cry of your name. Your heart pounded against your chest as you surveyed the water. A large plank floated in the water, a flailing body seemingly tossed upon it. A loud </em>crash<em> broke your train of thought as you spun around just in time to see the captain's cabin go up in raging fire. Without a second thought, you turned back and stood on the edge of the ship, diving straight into the water to escape the flames. You hit the cold water, waves splashing over your head as you tried to get to the surface. Salt filled your eyes as you peered through the water, vision blurry but helpful as you dodged a sinking mast piece. You broke through the surface and drew in a breath of air, searching for your brother.</em></p><p><em>        "Will!" you called, the trembling in your voice making you shiver. </em>I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid.<em> You swam towards the closest raft you could find, gripping the edges of the floating wood as you scanned the lumpy water. Then you saw it, the soaked boy who was two years older than you. You began kicking, picking up momentum as you rushed forward. His eyes found yours and relief washed over you as you gripped his hand. He was shivering so hard his teeth were chattering. You held him close and watched as the ship started sinking, your insides twisting uncomfortably. Your family was on that ship and now...you knew you would never see them again. You looked at Will and frowned, seeing that he had closed his eyes. </em>Please don't be dead<em>...you pleaded silently.</em></p><p>    <em>    The waves rocked you both through the sea, drifting further and further away from the ship. It was all you ever knew. Your entire life was on that ship. Tears pricked at your eyes as you remembered the previous day. You and Will had been running about the deck playing tag, the crew scolding the two of you for not getting to your chores. Your father and mother had always been there by your side, teaching you everything you knew. Your hand went to the chain around your neck and you fumbled with the medallion. You recalled the day your father gave you both your medallions. He had told you both to care for them</em>. <em>To keep them hidden in case you stumbled upon someone who didn't like pirates</em>. <em>It was their symbol. What showed who you were. Your vision began to darken and you closed your eyes, exhaustion hitting you hard.</em></p><p>
  <em>        When you woke after what may have easily been hours or even a day, you found yourself in a small room. You were quick to become aware of what surrounded you. Hammocks and barrels of food. The musty smell of ale and mold. The sea. You were still on a ship. As if to prove the thought correct, the boat swayed over a wave, knocking you to the ground. You were dizzy and your head hurt as you looked around for Will. Where was he? Where were you? This wasn't your ship. Then you remembered watching the flames and your ship sink far beneath the waters. </em>
</p><p>        <em>"You're up....You're brother isn't yet," came a soft voice from the shadows. You jumped, turning to see a young girl in a cream-colored dress. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and her face was pale and slightly freckled. You hesitated before responding, your voice more hoarse than you expected,</em></p><p>
  <em>        "Where am I?" The young girl took a step forward and smiled softly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "We're going to Port Royal. I'm Elizabeth." You licked your lips nervously and lowered your head to the ground, mumbling,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Y/N Turner." Your hand instantaneously went to your neck and you gasped, feeling that your medallion was gone. You bared your teeth at the girl and pointed a threatening finger at her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "You took it, didn't you?" Elizabeth frowned and shrugged her shoulders,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "I'm not sure what you're talking-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "It didn't just fall off!" You stumbled forward, reaching out your hands as if to wring the pretty girl's neck, but you were caught by a firm grasp instead. You looked up to see a man with a grey wig on. You tried to pull away, but he frowned and tilted his head,</em>
</p><p><em>        "What's the matter here, young miss?" </em>Young miss! I've never been called something so ridiculous in all my life!<em> You scoffed and rolled your eyes, knowing that whoever these people were, they weren't too fond of pirates. They surely didn't </em>speak<em> like one she had ever met.</em></p><p>
  <em>        "Nothing," you huffed, glancing at Elizabeth. The man looked at her as well, brow raised in question. She folded her hands behind her back and nodded,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "She's right. Nothings the matter." The man let go of you and you sent the girl a glare. Nonetheless, she hadn't ratted you out, so you would try to get along with her. There was nowhere to go. That much was true. You just had to play along for as long as you could so no one would figure you or your brother out. </em>
</p><hr/><p>        You woke with a start, sweat beading your forehead as the smell of fresh hay hit you. You groaned and rubbed your eyes, taking in your surroundings and finding a sleeping Will by the door of the shop. He was snoring softly, making you chuckle as you came back to the present. It wasn't often you had the reoccurring dream of how you came to live in Port Royal. But when you did, you always found it funny how you and Elizabeth became friends. Once you had game to dry land after meeting, her and her father took you and Will in, without a moment of hesitation. She had made it clear that your medallion had fallen into the water as they pulled you aboard. You had no reason not to trust her after treating the two of you so well, but you tried to brush it off. </p><p>        You got to your feet and headed over to Will, his face buried in his sleeve. You leaned across from him, grinning as you shouted,</p><p>        "WILL!" His head shot up in surprise and he stumbled out of his chair. You chuckled and peered at him from over the table top. He grumbled and looked up at you, shaking his head in disapproval.</p><p>        "How many times do I have to tell you to <em>not</em> scare me like that?" he stood up and dusted himself off. You shrugged,</p><p>        "Maybe a dozen more times?" you picked up an apple from the bowl on the table and bit into it, relishing the tartness. Will sighed and picked up his coat, smacking the dirt from it before throwing it over his shoulders.</p><p>        "I need to give this sword to Governor Swann. Care to join me?" He gave you a soft smile. You loved your relationship with your brother. Despite having caused him to fall on the ground as a wake up call, he was quick to recover. You tapped your chin.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0002">Go with him</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69734166#workskin">Stay</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flames Upon the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Go With Him</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "I suppose I'll come along. Have nothin' better to do anyhow," you smiled and patted him on the back, making him roll his eyes as he removed a sword from the wall and headed outside. You glanced back at the sleeping Mr. Gibbs in the corner and grinned, following your brother. A warm breeze greeted you as you looked down the cobblestone streets. Markets were opening and people were lining up. Those who looked as if they hadn't eaten in days were pressed against the walls of buildings, savoring any shade they could get before the sun rose completely. Then there would be nowhere to keep cool besides under palm trees and behind large crates. Everyday was the same beaming hot afternoon to evening. Then it would get far too cold. <em>How do these people survive? </em>You sighed. Perhaps you should have stayed and helped these people. You had been feeding the starved for years without Will knowing. Nobody knew, considering you had always hidden your face. A loaf of bread alone had kept their energy up, and it always filled you with joy.</p><p>        You glanced at Will, a faraway look on his face. You smirked, knowing full well he was thinking of Elizabeth. </p><p>        "I had a dream last night about when we met, Elizabeth," you said casually, pretending to examine the dirt beneath your fingers. <em>I need a bath.</em> You noted to yourself as your brother looked at you, his brows raising as he frowned,</p><p>        "Huh?" You giggled,</p><p>        "Something on your mind, William?" </p><p>        "N-No. Nothing's on my mind," he huffed, walking a bit faster. The grand building came in sight soon enough, standing high on the cliff of Port Royal. You remember the days when you clambered up the balcony to meet Elizabeth. It was around the time her father had brought you and Will to the Blacksmith shop. You weren't very good at working the way Will did, but you did your best. It wasn't as if you were as lazy as Mr. Gibbs, though you may have spent more time with the donkey than doing actual work. Will always insisted on working alone anyway, so you didn't mind. You were doing nothing for a decent enough pay at the end of the week. Your thoughts always tended to drift away though. You could gaze outside for hours, picturing where you would be in the next few years. But nothing changed. You were twenty-six for crying out loud. When was something <em>amazing</em> going to happen? Elizabeth was already getting attention from other men, but where were you? Sweating in a stinking blacksmith shop with only your brother to keep you company. Mr. Gibbs was hardly ever awake or in the mood to talk.</p><p>        "Try <em>not</em> to embarrass yourself this time, Will," you said as they walked up the steps to the house. He cleared his throat and nodded stiffly, knocking on the door three times. The butler responded, bowing and allowing you two to enter without question. You supposed the governor had been expecting him to bring the sword. The butler called for the governor as Will studied the decor on the wall. He reached out to touch one of the pieces, but before he could clumsily let something fall, you snatched his arm and he glanced at you in question. </p><p>        "Ah, Mr. Turner! Ms. Turner! It's good to see you two again!" you both spun around to see the older man coming down the curved staircase. You really loved that staircase. You had always imagined coming down the steps, wearing a glorious gown to meet a prince. You smiled in acknowledgment as Will and him discussed the sword.</p><p>        "Commodore Norrington will be pleased, I'm sure. Do pass my compliments on to your master," Governor Swann chuckled and took the small weapon in his hand. You had a sudden thought as you started to piece it together. </p><p>        "Mind if I pop in and say hello to Elizabeth?" you asked innocently, clasping your hands behind your back. Elizabeth's father nodded and you quickly ascended the steps, making your way to Elizabeth's room. The door was cracked open a bit and you peeked in, seeing that she was being helped into a tight dress. You chuckled lightly and entered, Elizabeth letting out a shortened gasp for air.</p><p>        "How can anyone <em>breathe</em> in this?!" she held her stomach as the maid tightened the strings in the back.</p><p>        "Looks awful, Liz," you commented, shaking your head as you plopped down on the side of her bed. She smiled widely at you as the maid finished, allowing Elizabeth to clumsily make her way over to you. <em>Yup, Will and her are right for each other all right.</em></p><p>        "Is Will with you?" she perked up, eyes shining brightly. You always envied her appearance. Pretty wavy brown locks running down her back and eyes that shimmered a lovely hazel in the sunlight. Fair skin and no more freckles. She was the perfect definition of beauty. </p><p>        "Um..." you looked to your left and right, smirking, "I don't see him in here," you teased. Elizabeth smacked your arm playfully and you burst into laughter as she got to her feet and started down the hallway. You followed, excited to see the reaction between her and her brother. You always thought it was sweet when they saw each other after a couple weeks. The Governor spotted her first as she came slowly down the stairs, her gaze falling on Will immediately. He stared back, looking out of breath as he smiled softly.</p><p>        "Elizabeth! You look stunning!" her father chirped. Will open and closed his mouth as you came to stand beside him, nudging him in the ribs as he nodded instead shyly.</p><p>        "Will! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth said enthusiastically as she came down to meet him. Her hand went to the chain around her neck subconsciously as she said, "I dreamt about you last night." You tried to keep from laughing as Will's face lit up with delight, </p><p>        "Really?" </p><p>        "Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate-" Elizabeth ignored her father and went on, nodding to Will's response,</p><p>        "About the day we met. Do you remember?" <em>Funny...I had a dream like that last night too...</em>You thought to yourself as Will tried to find the right words.</p><p>        "I could never forget it, Miss Swann," he whispered.</p><p>        "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head.</p><p>        "At least once more, Miss Swann. As always," Will said, making Elizabeth frown and look away with disappointment. You stepped on Will's foot, sending him a look that read <em>are-you-serious-right-now?!</em> He shrugged as Elizabeth looked at the two of you again, opening her mouth to speak, but her father beat her to it,</p><p>        "Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going," he took Elizabeth's arm and she reluctantly followed, fixing the folds of her dress as she waved at you. You waved back, bouncing happily on the heels of your feet. You always enjoyed a good show...even if it didn't end very well.</p><p>        "Good day, Mr. Turner. Good day, Y/N," and with that, she was out the door. You grabbed Will's hand and dragged him outside as she got in a carriage with her father.</p><p>        "Good day!" Will watched as she started off and he added mostly to himself, "Elizabeth." You frowned and planted a kiss on his cheek, standing on your tip-toes to get to his height,</p><p>        "You're utterly hopeless sometimes, you know that, Will?" He glanced at you and frowned as you walked back towards the shop.</p><p>        "What do you mean?" he asked, oblivious to what you were talking about.</p><p>        "Elizabeth. You and her? The butterflies," you snickered to yourself and he cocked a brow,</p><p>        "Butterflies?" You looked up at him, admiring the way the sun shone upon his handsome features.</p><p>        "Nevermind, Will. Come on. Lots of work to be done," you sighed and headed inside the shop, wondering if the two would ever end up together. Surely they should...right? But then there was her father. He wasn't going to allow Elizabeth to marry a simple blacksmith...but then again...it should have been Elizabeth to decide. And you planned on figuring out a way to make it work.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69734190#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flames Upon the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stay</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "I think I'll stay, Will. I don't want to <em>intrude </em>on your time with Elizabeth," you smirked at your older brother, laughing when you saw the tint of red in his cheeks. He shook his head, a small smile gracing his face as well,</p><p>        "I don't know what you're talking about, Y/N." He took a sword from the wall and sheathed it, picking a piece of dust from his shoulders as he nodded in satisfaction,</p><p>        "Alright then. Off I go." </p><p>        "Send Elizabeth my love!" you called after him as he swung the door opening, a warm breeze flowing into the shop. You jumped to your feet as soon as he was gone, licking your lips as you leapt onto one of the rafters, grabbing a sack you had hidden there. Inside you found a thin shawl, a few apples, and a couple loaves of bread. Making sure Mr. Gibbs was still asleep, you snuck outside and threw the shawl over your head, making sure to keep your face from view as you surveyed the cobblestone streets. The markets were opening and people were lining up while those who looked nearly starved sat along the walls in the bits of shade that would soon be gone. Pity filled your heart as you started towards an older woman, a small child in her arms. They wore worn rags for clothes and they were both deathly pale.</p><p>        "Here madam," you removed a loaf of bread from your satchel and handed it to the woman. She looked up at you with an appreciated expression and nodded a thank you as she began splitting it in chunks for her son. You smiled and began through the streets, looking for someone else who was in need of food. You came across an older man, who judging by the whiteness of his eyes, was blind. You carefully took his hand in yours and placed an apple and loaf in his hand. He was in even worse condition than the woman and child, dirt and mud coating his face and arms. There were scratches along his limbs as well and he was leaning heavily on a cane, which you couldn't be sure if it was due to his blindness or if he had an injured leg.</p><p>        "Bless yeh child. Bless yeh," he took your hand in his before you could pull it away and he added, "Yer future's right around the corner, my dear." You nodded, though he couldn't see and said a quick thank you before heading off again. You had kept your identity hidden through the years of feeding the poor. You were the Robin Hood of the town. The one who cared about every being who looked as if they had just washed upon shore. You had never thought Will would understand, seeing as he was far more proper than you, but even if he had, you still kept it to yourself. </p><p>        You came around the building, knocking into someone as you stumbled to the ground. The sun shone on your face as you gazed up, seeing only a silhouetted figure, dark and rather tall. Then again, you were on the ground.</p><p>        "Sorry miss, don't s'ppose I was watchin' where I was walkin'," he had a peculiar way of speaking. His words slurred together, not taking the time to properly pronounce them. He offered a hand and you took it, letting out a squeak as he practically yanked you to your feet. He swiftly wrapped an arm around your waste and the smell of whiskey hitting you. You scrunched up your nose and attempted to pull away, but his grip was tight. You realized how close you were and scanned his features. He had dreadlocks that hung in braids over his shoulders. It was a mess, but dare you say, attractive? He had a twisted beard with little beads and a thick mustache across his lips. By the looks of it, he was wearing black eyeliner below his dark brown eyes, which glinted with something you had never seen before. A red bandanna peeked out from under his hat, which looked incredibly dashing on him. <em>Wait, what?!</em> You shook the thought from your head and pushed against his chest, trying to free yourself from his grasp. </p><p>        "Unhand me!" you hissed, a shiver running up your spine as he flashed you a shiny grin. You spotted a couple gold teeth, but for the most part, they were pearly white. His breath however, reeked of alcohol and you gagged mentally as he pulled you closer, whispering roughly,</p><p>        "Ask nicely, dear." You scoffed and looked him straight in the eye. You weren't going to let this man ruin your morning. You forced a smile on your face,</p><p>        "<em>Please.</em> Let. Me. <em>Go.</em>" You said through gritted teeth. He chuckled, his eyes darting across your face. You suddenly felt small and vulnerable as he unwrapped his arm, putting his hands up to show he wasn't going to touch you again. You fixed your shawl and stuck your chin up, shoving past him and through the town. There were still people who needed a bit of hope, and a dirty pirate wasn't going to...You froze in your tracks, a lump forming in your throat as you realized he <em>was</em> a pirate. You spun around, but the man was gone.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69734232#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Chance for Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        You wondered if you should tell Will. He needed to make a move before it was too late! What is Elizabeth ended up marrying that man? Norrington?! It didn't seem right, and you knew that Will knew it too! Why couldn't he just admit his feeling for her? Why couldn't he just suck it up and step into the life that was laid out for him? He met Elizabeth at a young age! They've always had chemistry! Why haven't either acted on it? <em>Why do you care so much anyway?</em> You slammed your fork into the plate, making your brother jump across the table. You stared at the steak that was cut into small chunks on the plate. Your wooden plate. Wooden utensils. What were you? An animal?<em> Well at least I'm not eating off the ground...</em>You thought of Elizabeth in her castle. How nice it would be to have a nice glass plate. Silver utensils. </p><p>        "Y/N? Yeh alright?" it was Mr. Gibbs who spoke up, picking a few potatoes from his bowl as he glanced across the table at her with a quirked brow. You frowned and picked at the peas on your plate, resting your chin on your palm as Mr. Gibbs placed his bowl on the table and leaned forward. </p><p>        "What happened?" he asked confidently, throwing you off guard. You gaped at him and licked your lips nervously. </p><p>        "Aye. You know somethin' we don't. What is it, lassie?" He continued, peering at you skeptically. Will tilted his head a bit and put down his fork, suddenly becoming interested. </p><p>        "I don't know anythin;...I just...Didn't have a good mornin' is all," you got to your feet and headed to the back of the shop, listening as Mr. Gibbs and Will whispered to each other. You headed over to the only window in the building and sat in the rocking chair Will had made for you. He was always handy with creating things, unlike you. You were always off in the clouds, thinking of a way to escape. All you wanted was a chance to <em>live</em> your life. To do the unexpected daily and not have to worry about the risks. But it wasn't that easy. You had Will and Elizabeth to look after. Even if he was the older one, you always felt like the one with the most sense. The one who got him out of trouble. You couldn't just leave him. It was a selfish of you to even consider! But even still...just one day among the ways of the sea would be the thrill of your year. Just one day to forget about your routine and really <em>live.</em></p><p>You gazed out the window at the scenery of the beach and city. How dull the grey buildings looked against the sea of blue and the green of the palm trees. How miserable the people looked. What would it take for a bit of excitement every now and then? Was it too much to ask? You heard the squeak of a stool beside you and looked up to see the old man again, his grey hair shimmering in the sunlight. You always liked Mr. Gibbs...when he was sober anyhow. He was always a fatherly figure in a way to you and you came to respect him when he taught you how to use a sword. You had always wondered where he learned it. Perhaps he had taught himself, though you highly doubted it. He hardly touched a scrap of metal in the blacksmith shop itself. But he was still wise. </p><p>        "Been a while since we talked," Mr. Gibbs said softly, easing into conversation. You rocked back and forth in the chair and nodded, keeping your eyes trained on the crashing waves along the shore, lapping up the sand and washing it back.</p><p>        "What's pickin' at your head, dear?" he whispered, setting a hand on your shoulder. You felt the lump in your throat as you laughed lightly,</p><p>        "I was just thinkin'..." you started, finally turning to face him, his piercing blue eyes finding yours, "I've never...I've never been <em>out</em> there, Gibbs. I'm always <em>here.</em>" The man nodded and tapped his chin thoughtfully,</p><p>        "So why don't ya do somethin' about it? You're young! You have a whole <em>life</em> ahead of you!" You faced the window again, spying a tall figure leaning against a palm tree, a hat covering his face. You sighed and shook your head, focusing back on Gibbs,</p><p>        "What's out there for me? I can't go far...My life is here..." You glanced over at Will, who was feeding the donkey a carrot, cooing soft words to him as he stroked his muzzle. Mr. Gibbs shrugged and slapped his legs, getting to his feet,</p><p>        "Okay then." he started walking back to his corner, where he would most likely drink a bottle of beer and crash out, but you were so shocked by his response that you snapped, jumping to your feet too,</p><p>        "What?! That's it?! You're not going to scold me for anything?" You came around, blocking his path as he stared at you unimpressed. You however, were unfazed, gaping at him as if he had grown two heads. He never left off a conversation like that. Not once, and now he was basically telling you to give up?!</p><p>        "I'm not going to just let that stop me, Mr. Gibbs! In fact, I'm going to leave tonight! As soon as the sun sets along the horizon, I'm gone! I don't know where I'll go or where I'll end up but I-" you were cut off as he burst into laughter, rolling over and holding his stomach as if it hurt to laugh.</p><p>        "What is so funny?!" you commanded, stomping your foot. But Mr. Gibbs now fell to the ground, tickled by whatever it was you had said. Now your skin was boiling with anger as you glared down at the man before you, Will peeking over from his post in confusion. You waved him away dismissively and kicked Mr. Gibbs in the side, making him look up at you and wipe his eyes.</p><p>        "I-I-I'm sorry, Y/N. B-But y-you j-just-" he laughed again and sat up, drawing in a deep breath and composing himself before finishing, "You just solved yer own problem, dear!" You tensed up and replayed the words in your head. You <em>had</em> solved your own problem! You felt yourself straighten up as you proudly puffed out your chest proudly.</p><p>        "You're right, Gibbs...I need to get out there!" You grinned from ear-to-ear and headed over to the table, snatching up your bag which held your few clothes, a second pair of boots, and some food. You then threw the door open and jumped when Will appeared behind you,</p><p>        "Where are you going?" You frowned seeing the hurt on his face. </p><p>        "Why don't ya wait for nightfall?" Mr. Gibbs suggested, clambering to his feet and dusting himself off. You nodded and avoided your brother's gaze as you went back to the window and gazed outside, the waves glinting across the sunlight, as if winking at you from the distance.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0006">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Chance for Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        You wondered if you should tell Will. You had really seen a <em>pirate!</em> What had he been doing in Port Royal? You scrunched up your nose, recalling the smell of his breath. There was something peculiar about the man though. Something that made the lump in your throat hard to swallow. Those eyes. They held something so...<em>captivating.</em> And yet, you wouldn't tangle yourself up with a pirate. You slammed your fork into the plate, making your brother jump across the table. You stared at the steak that was cut into small chunks on the plate. Your wooden plate. Wooden utensils. What were you? An animal?<em> Well at least I'm not eating off the ground...</em>You thought of Elizabeth in her castle. How nice it would be to have a nice glass plate. Silver utensils. </p><p>        "Y/N? Yeh alright?" it was Mr. Gibbs who spoke up, picking a few potatoes from his bowl as he glanced across the table at her with a quirked brow. You frowned and picked at the peas on your plate, resting your chin on your palm as Mr. Gibbs placed his bowl on the table and leaned forward. </p><p>        "Yeh saw somethin'," he stated confidently, throwing you off guard. You gaped at him and licked your lips nervously. </p><p>        "Aye. You know somethin' we don't. What is it, lassie?" He continued, peering at you skeptically. Will tilted his head a bit and put down his fork, suddenly becoming interested. </p><p>        "I-I didn't see anything...I just...Didn't have a good mornin' is all," you got to your feet and headed to the back of the shop, listening as Mr. Gibbs and Will whispered to each other. You headed over to the only window in the building and sat in the rocking chair Will had made for you. He was always handy with creating things, unlike you. You were always off in the clouds, thinking of a way to escape. All you wanted was a chance to <em>live</em> your life. To do the unexpected daily and not have to worry about the risks. But it wasn't that easy. You had Will and Elizabeth to look after. Even if he was the older one, you always felt like the one with the most sense. The one who got him out of trouble. You couldn't just leave him. It was a selfish of you to even consider! But even still...just one day among the ways of the sea would be the thrill of your year. Just one day to forget about your routine and really <em>live.</em></p><p>You gazed out the window at the scenery of the beach and city. How dull the grey buildings looked against the sea of blue and the green of the palm trees. How miserable the people looked. What would it take for a bit of excitement every now and then? Was it too much to ask? You heard the squeak of a stool beside you and looked up to see the old man again, his grey hair shimmering in the sunlight. You always liked Mr. Gibbs...when he was sober anyhow. He was always a fatherly figure in a way to you and you came to respect him when he taught you how to use a sword. You had always wondered where he learned it. Perhaps he had taught himself, though you highly doubted it. He hardly touched a scrap of metal in the blacksmith shop itself. But he was still wise. </p><p>        "Been a while since we talked," Mr. Gibbs said softly, easing into conversation. You rocked back and forth in the chair and nodded, keeping your eyes trained on the woman and the boy you helped earlier. </p><p>        "What's pickin' at your head, dear?" he whispered, setting a hand on your shoulder. You felt the lump in your throat as you laughed lightly,</p><p>        "I was just thinkin'..." you started, finally turning to face him, his piercing blue eyes finding yours, "I've never...I've never been <em>out</em> there, Gibbs. I'm always <em>here.</em>" The man nodded and tapped his chin thoughtfully,</p><p>        "So why don't ya do somethin' about it? You're young! You have a whole <em>life</em> ahead of you!" You faced the window again, spying a tall figure leaning against a palm tree, a hat covering his face. You sighed and shook your head,</p><p>        "What's out there for me? I can't go far...My life is here..." You glanced over at Will, who was feeding the donkey a carrot, cooing soft words to him as he stroked his muzzle. Mr. Gibbs shrugged and slapped his legs, getting to his feet,</p><p>        "Okay then." he started walking back to his corner, where he would most likely drink a bottle of beer and crash out, but you were so shocked by his response that you snapped, jumping to your feet too,</p><p>        "What?! That's it?! You're not going to scold me for anything?" You came around, blocking his path as he stared at you unimpressed. You however, were unfazed, gaping at him as if he had grown two heads. He never left off a conversation like that. Not once, and now he was basically telling you to give up?!</p><p>        "I'm not going to just let that stop me, Mr. Gibbs! In fact, I'm going to leave tonight! As soon as the sun sets along the horizon, I'm gone! I don't know where I'll go or where I'll end up but I-" you were cut off as he burst into laughter, rolling over and holding his stomach as if it hurt to laugh.</p><p>        "What is so funny?!" you commanded, stomping your foot. But Mr. Gibbs now fell to the ground, tickled by whatever it was you had said. Now your skin was boiling with anger as you glared down at the man before you, Will peeking over from his post in confusion. You waved him away dismissively and kicked Mr. Gibbs in the side, making him look up at you and wipe his eyes.</p><p>        "I-I-I'm sorry, Y/N. B-But y-you j-just-" he laughed again and sat up, drawing in a deep breath and composing himself before finishing, "You just solved yer own problem, dear!" You tensed up and replayed the words in your head. You <em>had</em> solved your own problem! You felt yourself straighten up as you proudly puffed out your chest proudly.</p><p>        "You're right, Gibbs...I need to get out there!" You grinned from ear-to-ear and headed over to the table, snatching up your bag which held your few clothes, a second pair of boots, and some food. You then threw the door open and jumped when Will appeared behind you,</p><p>        "Where are you going?" You frowned seeing the hurt on his face. </p><p>        "Why don't ya wait for nightfall?" Mr. Gibbs suggested, clambering to his feet and dusting himself off. You nodded and avoided your brother's gaze as you went back to the window and gazed outside, where you saw a familiar face staring back at you, a grin spread across his lips before he vanished once again.<em> What a strange man.</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0006">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gasping for Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        "I can't wait any longer. I'm going to go find Elizabeth," you said after only ten minutes. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head,</p><p>        "Whatever you say." Without another thought, you headed outside into the afternoon and started along the street, knowing exactly where your friend was. Fort Charles. Where Norrington would most likely make a move. You now intended to stop it. Unless of course she was smart enough to do it herself. She knew she loved Will. Why did you have to do everything? <em>Maybe I should bring Will...</em>You thought to yourself, pausing in your step. You looked up at the towers that held the entrance to Fort Charles. But what would happen if Elizabeth's father saw you? What if he considered what you were there for and ushered you out? You chewed on your bottom lip and looked at the docks where three figures stood talking to each other in the shade. You could go under cover and spy on Elizabeth and Norrington from below...yes that would work.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0007">Go to the docks (If you met Jack Sparrow)</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69734352#workskin">Go to the docks (If you didn't meet Jack Sparrow)</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gasping for Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Go to the Docks (If You Met Jack Sparrow)</em> </strong>
</p><p>        You decided to take the easy way and not let Elizabeth know what your plan was. You were going to break her and Norrington apart. All you needed to do was cause a big commotion. Yeah...but what? You listened to the clicking of your boots on the wooden walkway as you passed the ships and stopped short when you saw exactly who the three figures were. Two sailors that you knew as Murtogg and Mullroy were facing the man you had run into earlier. Literally.</p><p>        "You've seen a ship with black sails?" the larger man was saying, scoffing at the skinnier soldier. He puffed out his chest and nodded,</p><p>        "Yes, I have." He said confidently. You had heard this story before. The Black Pearl. You remembered how your mother would tell you about it before you went to bed. Wanting to push the thought from your head, you stepped forward and cleared your throat,</p><p>        "You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" You grinned from ear-to-ear as the pirate and the two men looked at you, the skinnier guy jumping at your sudden appearance. The pirate smirked at you, his eyes roaming over your body. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but tried not to worry about it. There was now way he was going to grab you again. Murtogg considered this for a moment,</p><p>        "No..."</p><p>        "No," Mullroy agreed, nodding. You rolled your eyes and glanced at the pirate, who was giving you a toothy grin. He then looked between the men and took a step to the side, out of their line of sight as he walked towards the ship. <em>What does he think he's doing? Wow these men don't take in their surroundings well, do they? </em>You started after him, wondering what on Earth he was up to, and you watched as he went to the wheel of the ship and stood tall and proud as a captain would. </p><p>        "Ah, like what yeh see?" the pirate asked cheekily, making your face burn. You leaned against the post, glancing back at the two soldiers who were still talking amongst each other. <em>What a pair of duds.</em></p><p>        "I don't think I caught yer name, miss..." you noticed that the pirate was not advancing towards you, a slight sway in his step as if he was drunk. <em>He probably is.</em> You thought to yourself, feeling your breath hitch as he came right in front of you.</p><p>        "I don't think I mentioned it," you scoffed, unimpressed by his stance. He was at least a foot taller than you, his hat not making it any better. You weren't going to let that effect you though. He leaned down a bit, his face so close to yours that you could smell the alcohol on his breath once again. </p><p>        "Who might you be?" you dared, narrowing your gaze. The pirate chuckled deeply, his whisper tickling your ear as he came close to the side of your head,</p><p>        "Wouldn't you like to know?" </p><p>        "Hey! You two! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there!" the two soldiers finally realized you two had been missing and you were relieved when the man took a step back from you, pointing to his chest and looking around innocently. </p><p>        "I was just havin' a conversation with this <em>beautiful</em> woman," he slurred, sending you a wink. Your face burned as you turned away from him, trying to contain the waves that were rising in your stomach. <em>God he really doesn't have any boundaries, does he?</em>     </p><p>        "What's your name?" Mullroy asked, furrowing his brows as the pirate examined the ship. He shot you a funny look before smiling and bowing his head,</p><p>        "Smith."</p><p>        "What's your business in Port Royal, 'Mr. Smith'?" Mullroy said sarcastically, obviously not believing that was his real name. You stared at the three in amusement. <em>Not the brightest bunch.</em> You gazed up the cliffs to where the towers were standing proudly in the sunlight. You had forgotten about Elizabeth. Again. <em>What does this pirate have on me? Why can't I focus on my objective?</em> You shook the idea from your head and started off the ship, but a hand rested on your shoulder to stop you. You spun around to see the soldier frowning at you,</p><p>        "You were caught on the ship too, madam. You're gonna have to answer some questions too." To your immense surprise, you were pushed back towards the pirate, making you stumble. An arm caught you however and you looked up into the man's face. </p><p>        "Now, isn't this familiar?" You scoffed and pulled yourself away from him, wiping your arm off. But you still felt the tingling from where he'd touched you.</p><p>        "No lies now," the soldiers warned, your insides twisting uncomfortably. You had never been in this situation before. You felt ill and felt your legs shake as you licked your lips nervously. <em>Why are you so scared? Nothing's going to happen. I didn't do anything! It was all the stupid pirate's fault!</em></p><p>"None? Very well. You rumbled me. I confess: I intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and go on the account, do a little honest pirating. And...I may just take this young lady with me," before you could stop it, he had pulled you to his side, his grip tight across your waist. <em>Why do I always find myself in this situation with this man?</em> You bared your teeth at him and he was quick to put his hands up in surrender, swaying a bit as he gave you a goofy grin.</p><p>        "I said no lies," Murtogg said, lowering his gun a bit. You hadn't even realized he was holding one until he dropped it lower. </p><p>        "I think he's telling the truth..." Mullroy whispered to him, though it was loud enough for you to hear. </p><p>        "He's not telling the truth," Murtogg argued, shaking his head. You rolled your eyes, just wanting to be free of this mess. You needed to get to Elizabeth. </p><p>        "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you it," you sighed, glancing at the pirate. A pure state of shock crossed his features and a hint of a smile played on his lips. The two soldiers exchanged a glance, considering it. </p><p>        "Couldn't have said it better myself," the pirates mumbled, leaning against the mast. You insides fluttered at his words and you cleared your throat, jabbing a thumb over your shoulder,</p><p>        "I really need to be going now. I have-"</p><p>        "Oh  no you ain't, you're comin' with us now," Mullroy replied, cutting you off and taking you by the arm. </p><p>        "Mullroy! You know me for cryin' out loud!"</p><p>        "No excuse, ma'am. Orders are orders," Murtogg said from behind you, his gun pointed at the pirate, who put his hands up in defense.</p><p>        "I really don't think I should-Okay okay easy," he grumbled,  following behind you and Mullroy. <em>Great. Just great. Exactly how I wanted my day to go.</em></p><hr/><p>        You weren't sure what had led to it, but you and the pirate were now facing each other on a small boat. <em>Why don't they just take us to be trialed? I didn't do anything, and I'm sure Elizabeth's father wouldn't throw me in a cell. </em>You crossed your arms over your chest and looked over at the man, his elbows resting on his knees as he peered over at you with interest.</p><p>        "Would you <em>stop</em> looking at me?" you asked through gritted teeth, looking up at the fort. You could see two figures standing on the edge of the wall, one supporting itself against a pillar while the other walked in a circle, seeming to be deep in thought. You looked around for a telescope, smirking to yourself when you saw one rolling on the boat's floor. You grabbed it and peered through it, gasping softly when you saw Elizabeth and Norrington. <em>Of course. He's proposing, isn't he?!</em> You dropped the scope and got to your feet, finding yourself wobbling as you stared up at the tower. That's when you saw it. Elizabeth falling through the air, dress flailing around her until she hit the water with a <em>splash</em>. </p><p>        "Elizabeth!" you cried, quickly tearing off the jacket Will had given you. The pirate was on his feet beside you, pointing at the two soldiers,</p><p>        "Aren't you going to save her?" </p><p>        "I can't swim," Mullroy shrugged, a worried expression on his face. You were just about to jump when the pirate blocked you with his arm, mumbling something about sailors under his breath.</p><p>        "Fine," he said, removing his pistol from his belt. Panic was rising inside you as he began undressing, removing his hat and jacket to reveal a white undershirt. You felt entranced as he looked your way, smirking,</p><p>        "Don't lose these." He placed a hat and a rifle in your arms and was just about to jump when you dropped his items and glared at him,</p><p>        "What are you doing?! She's <em>my</em> friend and <em>I'm</em> going to save her!" You had had just enough of this man, but he gazed into your eyes, making you dizzy as he shook his head,</p><p>        "We're wasting time. Besides, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm stronger than you." You were flabbergasted by his statement, but before you could respond, he had dove into the water after Elizabeth. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0009">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gasping for Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Go to the Docks (If You Didn't Meet Jack Sparrow)</em> </strong>
</p><p>        You decided to take the easy way and not let Elizabeth know what your plan was. You were going to break her and Norrington apart. All you needed to do was cause a big commotion. Yeah...but what? You listened to the clicking of your boots on the wooden walkway as you passed the ships and stopped short when you saw exactly who the three figures were. Two sailors that you knew as Murtogg and Mullroy were facing a man with a peculiar appearance. He had dreadlocks that hung in braids over his shoulders. It was a mess, but dare you say, attractive? He had a twisted beard with little beads and a thick mustache across his lips. By the looks of it, he was wearing black eyeliner below his dark brown eyes, which glinted with something you had never seen before. A red bandanna peeked out from under his hat, which looked incredibly dashing on him. <em>Wait, what?!</em> You shook the thought from your head and took another step forward, listening in to the conversation.</p><p>        "You've seen a ship with black sails?" the larger man was saying, scoffing at the skinnier soldier. He puffed out his chest and nodded,</p><p>        "Yes, I have." He said confidently. You had heard this story before. The Black Pearl. You remembered how your mother would tell you about it before you went to bed. Wanting to push the thought from your head, you stepped forward and cleared your throat,</p><p>        "You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" You grinned from ear-to-ear as the darker man and the two men looked at you, the skinnier guy jumping at your sudden appearance. <em>A pirate! </em>You could see it clearly now. The way he was dressed was not by mistake. He was a real <em>pirate!</em> The pirate smirked at you, his eyes roaming over your body. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but tried not to worry about it. You were used to men looking at you in such a way, but they knew not to mess with you. Murtogg considered this for a moment,</p><p>        "No..."</p><p>        "No," Mullroy agreed, nodding. You rolled your eyes and glanced at the pirate, who was giving you a toothy grin. He then looked between the men and took a step to the side, out of their line of sight as he walked towards the ship. <em>What does he think he's doing? Wow these men don't take in their surroundings well, do they? </em>You started after him, wondering what on Earth he was up to, and you watched as he went to the wheel of the ship and stood tall and proud as a captain would. </p><p>        "Ah, like what yeh see, miss?" the pirate asked cheekily, making your face burn. You leaned against the post, glancing back at the two soldiers who were still talking amongst each other. <em>What a pair of duds.</em></p><p>        "I don't think I caught yer name..." you noticed that the pirate was not advancing towards you, a slight sway in his step as if he was drunk. <em>He probably is.</em> You thought to yourself, feeling your breath hitch as he came right in front of you.</p><p>        "I don't think I mentioned it," you scoffed, unimpressed by his stance. He was at least a foot taller than you, his hat not making it any better. You weren't going to let that effect you though. He leaned down a bit, his face so close to yours that you could smell the alcohol on his breath. <em>I knew it.</em></p><p>        "Who might you be?" you dared, narrowing your gaze. The pirate chuckled deeply, his whisper tickling your ear as he came close to the side of your head,</p><p>        "Wouldn't you like to know?" </p><p>        "Hey! You two! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there!" the two soldiers finally realized you two had been missing and you were relieved when the man took a step back from you, pointing to his chest and looking around innocently. </p><p>        "I was just havin' a conversation with this <em>beautiful</em> woman," he slurred, sending you a wink. Your face burned as you turned away from him, trying to contain the waves that were rising in your stomach. <em>God he really doesn't have any boundaries, does he?</em>     </p><p>        "What's your name?" Mullroy asked, furrowing his brows as the pirate examined the ship. He shot you a funny look before smiling and bowing his head,</p><p>        "Smith."</p><p>        "What's your business in Port Royal, 'Mr. Smith'?" Mullroy said sarcastically, obviously not believing that was his real name. You stared at the three in amusement. <em>Not the brightest bunch.</em> You gazed up the cliffs to where the towers were standing proudly in the sunlight. You had forgotten about Elizabeth. Again. <em>What does this pirate have on me? Why can't I focus on my objective?</em> You shook the idea from your head and started off the ship, but a hand rested on your shoulder to stop you. You spun around to see the soldier frowning at you,</p><p>        "You were caught on the ship too, madam. You're gonna have to answer some questions too." To your immense surprise, you were pushed back towards the pirate, making you stumble. An arm caught you however and you looked up into the man's face. </p><p>        "Now, isn't this nice?" You scoffed and pulled yourself away from him, wiping your arm off. But you still felt the tingling from where he'd touched you.</p><p>        "No lies now," the soldiers warned, your insides twisting uncomfortably. You had never been in this situation before. You felt ill and felt your legs shake as you licked your lips nervously. <em>Why are you so scared? Nothing's going to happen. I didn't do anything! It was all the stupid pirate's fault!</em></p><p>"None? Very well. You rumbled me. I confess: I intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and go on the account, do a little honest pirating. And...I may just take this young lady with me," before you could stop it, he had pulled you to his side, his grip tight across your waist. <em>Why can't this man get a hint?</em> You bared your teeth at him and he was quick to put his hands up in surrender, swaying a bit as he gave you a goofy grin.</p><p>        "I said no lies," Murtogg said, lowering his gun a bit. You hadn't even realized he was holding one until he dropped it lower. </p><p>        "I think he's telling the truth..." Mullroy whispered to him, though it was loud enough for you to hear. </p><p>        "He's not telling the truth," Murtogg argued, shaking his head. You rolled your eyes, just wanting to be free of this mess. You needed to get to Elizabeth. </p><p>        "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you it," you sighed, glancing at the pirate. A pure state of shock crossed his features and a hint of a smile played on his lips. The two soldiers exchanged a glance, considering it. </p><p>        "Couldn't have said it better myself," the pirates mumbled, leaning against the mast. You insides fluttered at his words and you cleared your throat, jabbing a thumb over your shoulder,</p><p>        "I really need to be going now. I have-"</p><p>        "Oh  no you ain't, you're comin' with us now," Mullroy replied, cutting you off and taking you by the arm. </p><p>        "Mullroy! You know me for cryin' out loud!"</p><p>        "No excuse, ma'am. Orders are orders," Murtogg said from behind you, his gun pointed at the pirate, who put his hands up in defense.</p><p>        "I really don't think I should-Okay okay easy," he grumbled,  following behind you and Mullroy. <em>Great. Just great. Exactly how I wanted my day to go.</em></p><hr/><p>        You weren't sure what had led to it, but you and the pirate were now facing each other on a small boat. <em>Why don't they just take us to be trialed? I didn't do anything, and I'm sure Elizabeth's father wouldn't throw me in a cell. </em>You crossed your arms over your chest and looked over at the man, his elbows resting on his knees as he peered over at you with interest.</p><p>        "Would you <em>stop</em> looking at me?" you asked through gritted teeth, looking up at the fort. You could see two figures standing on the edge of the wall, one supporting itself against a pillar while the other walked in a circle, seeming to be deep in thought. You looked around for a telescope, smirking to yourself when you saw one rolling on the boat's floor. You grabbed it and peered through it, gasping softly when you saw Elizabeth and Norrington. <em>Of course. He's proposing, isn't he?!</em> You dropped the scope and got to your feet, finding yourself wobbling as you stared up at the tower. That's when you saw it. Elizabeth falling through the air, dress flailing around her until she hit the water with a <em>splash</em>. </p><p>        "Elizabeth!" you cried, quickly tearing off the jacket Will had given you. The pirate was on his feet beside you, pointing at the two soldiers,</p><p>        "Aren't you going to save her?" </p><p>        "I can't swim," Mullroy shrugged, a worried expression on his face. You were just about to jump when the pirate blocked you with his arm, mumbling something about sailors under his breath.</p><p>        "Fine," he said, removing his pistol from his belt. Panic was rising inside you as he began undressing, removing his hat and jacket to reveal a white undershirt. You felt entranced as he looked your way, smirking,</p><p>        "Don't lose these." He placed a hat and a rifle in your arms and was just about to jump when you dropped his items and glared at him,</p><p>        "What are you doing?! She's <em>my</em> friend and <em>I'm</em> going to save her!" You had had just enough of this man, but he gazed into your eyes, making you dizzy as he shook his head,</p><p>        "We're wasting time. Besides, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm stronger than you." You were flabbergasted by his statement, but before you could respond, he had dove into the water after Elizabeth. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0009">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Now That's Peculiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Jack didn't know if he liked this woman or not, but he knew one thing for sure. She was different. He had never met any other woman who would jump in the freezing cold water just to save someone. Someone who looked far more preppy and royal than herself. If it had been him, he wouldn't have bothered because he didn't believe in the royal highness. He had little to no respect for them. And if this woman was anything like himself, which on the outside, she certainly looked it, then he couldn't understand why she had loyalty for these high king and queens. He scoffed to himself as he shove his items into the soldier's arms, a confused expression on his face. Jack almost laughed, but then he saw the woman who was peeling her jacket off. <em>What is she insane?! Is she seriously going to jump in after her?! </em><em>I don't have time for this.</em> </p><p>        "What are you doing?! She's <em>my</em> friend and <em>I'm</em> going to save her!" she snapped at him as she handed her his belt and rifle. She eyed the gun in slight fear, but it was gone before Jack could consider it. He rolled his eyes and shook his head,</p><p>        "We're wasting time. Besides, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm stronger than you." And with that, he dove into the water, the cold engulfing him as he peered through the clear water. <em>This looks familiar.</em> He thought to himself sheepishly as he kicked through the water. He had always been a good swimmer, considering he had needed to learn quickly when he was cast off his own ship years ago. He came to a slow stop when he saw the floating body. <em>God she's so pale! Oh, right, she's dying.</em> Jack wrapped his arms under hers and he felt his chest tighten as he attempted to lift her. <em>What the-Shit. Why is she so heavy?! </em>He removed a knife from his pocket, glad he hadn't given this to the soldiers or the woman. He tore open the front of her dress, coming face-to-face with a corset. <em>You have to be kiddin' me.</em> He slit the tight fabric, her body floating upwards instantly.<em> Losing time. Hurry.</em> He told himself, but just as he was thinking it, a large vibration spread through the water, a rumbling in his chest drumming. Jack carried her back up to the surface, drawing in a breath of fresh air as he shook the water from his face.<em> What the hell was that?</em></p><p>        He caught sight of the boat he had been on previously and started towards it, trying to contain the sly smirk from his lips as the the woman leaned so far over the edge that she nearly slipped into the water. She reached out with her hands, taking hold of the girl in his arms as she helped pull her aboard.</p><p>        "Oh, please be alive...please don't be dead..." the woman was mumbling under her breath, her ear hovering over her chest as she checked for a pulse. She then proceeded to give her mouth-to-mouth, which surprised Jack because she didn't seem like the type of person who knew how to do that. Looks are deceiving. He told himself as he clambered onto the dock that the boat had boarded at. <em>Good thinking for once.</em> He sent the soldiers a look of amusement, his weapons clasped in their grip. <em>I'm going to need those back. </em>A harsh wind blew suddenly, Jack's insides twisting as he looked at the horizon. Grey clouds were rolling over them and he looked up to see a flag blowing in the wild breeze, banging against the mast. <em>Not good. Not good.</em></p><p>        "She's not breathing!" the woman cried out, Jack spinning on his heel towards her. Mullroy was leaning over them, looking as helpless as ever. Jack groaned mentally and made his way over,</p><p>        "Move." He shoved the solider out of the way and the woman made room for him, her eyes darting across his features as he hovered over Elizabeth and removed his knife once more. <em>Ridiculous. Far too many clothes for a woman.</em> Jack split open the tight shirt she was wearing and split it open, her eyes opening instantly as she coughed out the water that had filled her lungs. To Jack's dismay, he was pushed aside, the woman leaning over the other as she hugged her tightly.</p><p>        "Oh, Elizabeth. A-Are you okay? What happened?" they shivered against each other, Elizabeth taking in her surroundings as Jack's eyes went to the item that swung on her neck. The pirate medallion. </p><p>        "Where did you get that..." he whispered mostly to himself as he tried to keep himself from yanking it from off her chest.<em> Why does she have that? Where did she get it?</em> The woman pulled away, giving him a confused look before following his line of sight, but Elizabeth had already been quick to hide it. A cold blade hit his neck and his breathing hitched. <em>Great. That's where saving a drowning woman gets me. </em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You watched as Norrington came up behind the pirate, pressing his new blade to his skin. You got to your feet, trying to rid of the image of Elizabeth coughing up water. You expected her to be dead. Being under the water for so long and getting that God forsaken corset off too late...but then....You looked to the pirate, who was now staring into Norrington's face. <em>He saved her.</em></p><p>        "Elizabeth! Are you alright?!" Governor Swann came rushing to his daughter's side, kneeling down and taking her face in his hands. He made a great deal of looking her over, casting glares towards the pirate every now and then. You realized that you <em>still</em> didn't know his name.</p><p>        "Yes-yes, I'm fine! Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth snapped, giving you a <em>do something</em> look. You straightened yourself up and cleared your throat, surprised that you had gained everyone's attention.</p><p>        "That's right. This man saved Elizabeth. Willingly," you announced loud and clear, trying to keep your voice from cracking with worry. You weren't so sure you wanted to see this pirate behind bars after saving your best friend either. The pirate nodded with the blade beneath his throat and Norrington sheathed his sword, sticking an arm out. The pirate hesitated as Norrington said,</p><p>        "I believe thanks are in order." Then he gingerly took his hand and you let out a squeak as he flipped his arm over and slid the pirate's sleeve up, revealing a tattoo. Your eyes widened. <em>The pirate's mark.</em> It was just an enhanced <em>'P</em>'.</p><p><em>        "</em>Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you...pirate?" Norrington said casually, casting you a narrowed gaze. Your insides twisted and you lowered your head in shame. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington continued, scoffing. You raised your head again, and a dozen guns were pointed right at the man. <em>Do something. Why don't you do something?!</em> Norrington's eyes found something else and he peeled the pirate's sleeve further back, revealing a small bird flying above water. <em>Beautiful.</em> You thought to yourself, looking around in case anyone heard your thoughts. A blush rose in your cheeks, even though obviously no one had heard you. </p><p>        "Well well...Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington mocked, grinning widely. <em>I'd like the wipe that pretty little smirk off his face. </em>You clenched your fists at his tone. You weren't sure why you were feeling so much hatred for him t that moment, but the point was, you did. Elizabeth was holding herself, her father's coat draped over her shoulders.</p><p>        "<em>Captain</em> Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack said with a slight bow. You raised a brow, amused with his still rather humorous demeanor. </p><p>        "I don't see your ship, <em>Captain</em>," Norrington scoffed, looking across the water. A thick fog had come in. <em>Where did that come from? Hadn't it just been sunny a minute ago?</em></p><p>        "He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg said. </p><p>        " I told you he was telling the truth," Mullroy scoffed, nudging him, "These are his sir." The two soldiers handed over the weapons that Jack had had them hold. You gripped his hat tightly. For some reason, you didn't want to let it go. You somehow felt...like you had all the answers staring you right in the face. This pirate. What was it about him? Jack eyed you curiously, glancing down at the tight grip you had on the hat. Norrington went through his items, frowning as he held up his gun,</p><p>        "Extra powder, but no additional shot." Jack shrugged and Norrington opened up a compass, examining it and laughing dryly,</p><p>        "A compass that doesn't work." The pirate looked away, his ears becoming red from embarrassment. Norrington then unsheathed Jack's sword and nodded, "I half-expected it to be made of wood." You frowned at Norrington's words. You felt pity for Jack, but it was so deep that you didn't think too much about it. He was a pirate after all. </p><p>        "Taking stock: you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north...and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of," Norrington said, shaking his head. You opened your mouth to speak, but Jack beat you to the punch, leaning forward and smirking.</p><p>        "Ah, but you have heard of me?" You stiffened your laughter as Norrington shot you a glare, but you couldn't care less. A soldier came up to Jack with the shackles and your stomach flipped. He was going to be taken to jail, where he would be hung in a few days time. <em>No no no. He can't be hung! He just saved Elizabeth! Can they not see that!?</em></p><p>"Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved Elizabeth's life!" you stepped forward, blocking the man with shackles. Jack chuckled and you stiffened, realizing he was right behind you. Norrington bared his teeth,</p><p>        "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness, Y/N." You rose to the tips of your toes and felt the urge to spit in his face, </p><p>        "You don't have the right. Why not just let him go? Let him be on his way?" But then you heard the click of the shackles and you spun around to see the soldier had gone and locked him in binds. "This isn't fair!" You shouted again, furrowing your brows.</p><p>        "But it seems to be enough to condemn him," Jack hummed quietly behind you. Norrington smiled,</p><p>        "Indeed." He gestured with his hand and two men stepped forward while you heard Jack whisper a simple, </p><p>        "Finally." And then his arms were around you once again, pulling you tight to his chest. You gasped and gripped at his hands, trying to remove him, but he was too strong for you. <em>Well...that worked exactly how I planned.</em> You thought sarcastically, mentally kicking yourself as all guns pointed at Jack.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0010">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>They always make the wrong choices, don't they? And now I have this woman in my arms and I'm about to break free once again. Ridiculous. For them.</em></p><p>        "Commodore Norrington...my effects," Jack smirked, talking a few more steps back. When nobody moved, Jack  shouted, "Commodore!" Mullroy swiftly handed him his things and stepped back, putting his hands up to show he wasn't going to pull anything. </p><p>        "Y/N...it is, Y/N? You know my name, now I know yours," Jack whispered to Y/N, his insides twisting as a luring smell of sea water and lilies hit his nose. Y/N stepped on his foot, making him grunt and curse under his breath.</p><p>        "Naughty," he snickered softly, pressing his lips to her ears as he added, "I like it."</p><p>        "It's Miss Turner to you, Jack Sparrow," she hissed, making him groan.<em> This woman is far too much for me. </em></p><p>        "Miss <em>Turner</em>, if you'll be so kind?" Jack would have been lying if he said he wasn't enjoying having Y/N in his arms, but he would never admit it to himself or to anyone out loud. It was just a thought that lingered in the back of his head as her body warmth pressed against his cold one. She shivered against him and he smirked as she turned around and faced him, his face inches from his own. She took his belongings in her hand one at a time, still keeping a hold of his hat in her other hand. <em>Why is she holding the hat like that? It's not hers. Hehe she's so angry. Look how red her face is.</em> Y/N pulled his gun and pointed it at him, making him jump. He quickly regained himself and smiled cheekily, leaning in closer to her,</p><p>        "Go ahead. Do it." She cocked the pistol, but Jack didn't blink. Her hands shook violently as he reached out and took it without her fighting for it, "That's it. Now, if you'll be very kind?" Jack then gestured to his belt and other accessories and Y/N flushed as she fumbled with his belt. </p><p>        "Easy on the goods, love," Jack grinned, loving the situation this woman was in before him. Her anger was back in a split second and she glared up at him, her features traced in the light that now shone through he clouds. His breathing hitched as he stared at her, the glow surrounding her entrancing him. <em>God. Who is this creature?</em> Her E/C eyes dazzled and twinkled, Jack finding himself lost in their depths. Her H/C hair ran down the side of her face in a frame-like way, making her other features pop. <em>What I would give to have a night with that-</em></p><p>        "How <em>dare </em>you?" she cut his thoughts off, her voice sending a delightful shiver up his spine.<em> The effect this woman has on me! For crying out loud! I can't think straight!</em> Jack shrugged lightly and winked at her as she tightened his belt around his waist and clipped it. </p><p>        "Sticks and stones love. I saved your friend's life; now you've saved mine. We're square," Jack slurred, turning her around once again so that her back was to his chest. She let out a gasp of surprise as he scanned the soldiers that were still watching. Fear was obvious in their faces. <em>Peculiar. They really care about this woman? Or perhaps they're afraid of losing me? Isn't she just a simple ordinary woman? What royalty marks her blood?</em> Jack came back to back with a post and he huffed, drawing in another breath of Y/N's scent. <em>Intoxicating. Truly a wonder.</em></p><p>        "Gentlemen..." he looked at Y/N and smiled softly, "M'lady...you will always remember this as the day you almost caught... Captain Jack Sparrow." And with that, he shoved Y/N forward and gripped onto the hanging rope, puling the rope free so that the weight brought him up and away from the soldier's grasp.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Your skin pricked with the cool wetness from Jack's body against yours and you wrapped your arms around yourself. You needed to rid of this feeling before the thoughts that were already running through your head went berserk. <em>How does he have this effect on me? I hardly know him! All he did was save Elizabeth. But that was just a cover in hopes of getting away, right? There was no heart that went into it. He's a pirate! A pirate! I...I'm like him...</em>Your head trailed off as you watched Jack spinning around the mast, peering down in fear as the soldiers starts shooting. You felt her heart thrumming in your chest as you followed the pirate with your eyes. He dropped from the rope and zip-lined towards the end of the dock. <em>There he goes.</em> You thought to yourself in annoyance. <em>I need to go find Will.</em></p><p>        "Y/N! Where are you going?!" Elizabeth's voice called out to you, making you jump. You skidded to a stop halfway across the dock and turned back to the drenched woman, an expression of worry on her face. </p><p>        "I'm going to go find Will!" you called back, not waiting for an answer as you rushed back through the town. You surveyed where the soldiers were running and rolled your eyes. <em>They're never going to catch that pirate, are they?</em> You spotted Will in the mass of the crowd, where his eyes were also scanning the town. <em>Word must've already gotten to him. No doubt he's searching to make sure Elizabeth is safe.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>You always get yourself in this predicament, don't you? But without this chase, where would all the adventure be?</em> Jack smirked to himself as he kept himself in the shadow of the statue, his adrenaline rising as he watched the soldiers rush past. <em>What a bunch of idiots. </em>He waited a beat before peering over the shoulder of the statue to make sure it was clear. Then he saw her. Y/N stood at the edge of the crowd, scanning the people as they started to panic and spread the word of a pirate on the loose. <em>Maybe...maybe she can help me? I did save her friend after all...</em>Jack thought for a moment, ducking his head when another soldier past. He needed to make a decision before he got caught.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0011">Jack stays by himself</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69734487#workskin">Jack gets Y/N to help him</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jack Stays By Himself</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>        No no. I can't distract myself. I'll just hide...THERE! </em>Jack swiftly checked for any approaching soldiers and slipped into the first door he saw, coming face-to-face with a blacksmith shop. <em>Ah. Perfect.</em> He looked down at the chains that kept his wrists together and quickly searched for any useful tool that could get them off. <em>A hammer?</em> He lined the chains up on the anvil and tried with all his might to break it away. <em>Well, that was a waste of time.</em> Scanning the room, he saw the cogs right above the donkey and grinned. Taking the hot poker from the fire, he went to the large animal and pressed the iron to it's rear, making it bray and whine as it started forward. The gears started above it and Jack smirked, feeling he had finally figured it out. <em>Oh for cryin' out loud. </em>Jack thought to himself as he removed the chains from the gears. That didn't seem to work either. He huffed, trying to free himself with his own strength. <em>Of course that wasn't going to work.</em> Something clinked on the ground and he spun on his heel, spotting a passed out man on the floor.</p><p>        Slowly, Jack approached, figuring he'd stay sleeping. But just to make sure...Jack kicked him and the man's head lolled to the side, a soft snore emerging from his mouth. Satisfied, Jack continued searching for some tool he had missed. Then the door suddenly creaked open and Jack froze, glancing around for a hiding place. <em>Behind the table ought to be fine...</em>He ducked quickly out of sight.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "I'm just saying...he <em>saved</em> her, Will," you sighed, walking in after your brother. He shrugged off his jacket and folded it before draping it on the back of the chair. You followed suit, but didn't bother folding it. He was much neater than you anyways. </p><p>        "He was tricking you, Y/N. Just to save his own ass," Will rolled his eyes and looked over at the drunken blacksmith worker. Gibbs had run an errand sometime that morning, having fetched the first man he saw to cover for him. You didn't particularly like him, considering he was worse than Gibbs himself. Besides, his stories alone made up for the work he missed out on. It was mostly Will who was building new tools and practicing with swords. Occasionally, you would join in, trying to best your brother at his own little game. You never won of course. He was far too good with a blade. You slumped in the chair as Will surveyed the room and something interesting caught your eye. </p><p>        "Right where I left you," Will smirked, looking at the drunken man who was passed out. If you recalled, his name was Mr. Brown, and he was a very heavy sleeper. Will then turned to his anvil, where a hammer lay on top of it. He tilted his head,</p><p>        "Not where I left you..." Then he saw what you had had your eyes on for a few moments. The pirate hat. He reached out to pick it up, but the flat side of a sword smacked his hand and he jerked away, gawking as Jack stepped into sight.</p><p>        "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," Will said, glaring at the man. Jack pointed the sword at Will, nodding in response before frowning and tilting his head a bit,</p><p>        "You look familiar....Have I ever threatened you before?" You couldn't help the chuckle that came from your mouth and Will shot you a look, a brow raised. You put your hands up in defense and tried to contain the smile that played on your lips. Jack, to your surprise, was also smirking a bit.</p><p>        "We've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will snapped, stepping to the side. </p><p>        "Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me," Jack sheathed his sword, but Will was quicker, grabbing his own that was rested on the grindstone at his side.</p><p>        "Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"</p><p>        "You threatened my sister," he practically growled. Jack's lips twitched at the corners as he glanced over at you,</p><p>        "Only a little." Will's sword found Jack's and you watched in amusement as the two started to fight. The sound of clinking metal against metal and the dirt that rose at their feet as they moved through the shop. </p><p>        "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that....Excellent form....But how's your footwork? If I step here..." Jack praise Will as he stepped to the right, Will repeating his steps to follow him.</p><p>        "Very good! And if I step again, you step again!" Jack was enjoying this much to Will's dismay, and so were you. You leaned your chin on your palm and watched with a smirk on your face. Will had never been bested at at his own game. And this was the kind of fighting he enjoyed. He found his match.</p><p>        "And so we circle, circle, like dogs we circle..." Jack muttered as they both came to a stop. The pirate grinned, "Ta!" he said as he swayed over to the door, your eyes staying on him as he glanced down at you for a split second. You quickly looked away, unaware that Will was grabbing a sword before it lodged into the door right beside Jack's face. You jumped and blinked as Jack eyed the swinging blade. He glanced back at Will as if it were no big deal and grabbed the handle, attempting to yank it from his exit. He pulled and kicked with what he had, but to no avail. Once he figured this, he looked back at your brother and put on his best fake smile, "That's a good trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out. And now you have no weapon." Then Will picked up the first thing he saw, which happened to be the burning iron. Your eyes widened as Jack groaned and started the duel once again. Will eventually hit the shackles that held Jack's wrists and his sword was lodged in the chain. </p><p>        Pleased, Jack grinned and disarmed him, throwing a swing at Will, who ducked, coming back up with wide eyes. You chuckled as Jack swung from the rafters, looking much like a monkey. Will was quick to grab another sword and Jack suddenly seemed to become aware of all the weapons that decorated the walls and were piled around the shop.</p><p>        "Who makes all these?" Jack asked as they started around the building again. You were growing dizzy just watching as they pranced about.</p><p>        "I do. And I practice with them. At least three hours a day," Will said as his sword met Jack's again and again. You honestly couldn't tell if they were fighting or fooling around. </p><p>        "You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Jack said with a raised brow, glancing at you before dodging another swing from Will. You brother frowned, his jaw clenching tightly together according to the stiffness in his face. <em>He's not wrong.</em> You thought to yourself as Jack smirked and added, "Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is you've found one...but can't get her?" You could see the rage burning in your brother's face as he started slashing with more power,</p><p>        "No. I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate...I can kill him!" Before you knew it, Jack's sword was lodged into the ceiling and Will pointed his sword at him. Jack hesitated, his chain stuck to the rafters as he parried with one hand.<em> How ridiculous this all is! </em>Jack then compressed the bellows and a shower of sparks blew into Will's face. You flinched. <em>That's gotta hurt.</em> Jack then found himself yanking his sword from the ceiling and he hurled a mallet at Will. It hit his arm, causing him to drop his sword as he fell to his knees. When he looked up, Jack was pointing his pistol right at his head. You were on your feet in an instant,   </p><p>        "You cheated!" Jack turned his head to you and he shrugged, giving you a <em>what-did-you-expect</em> look.</p><p>        "Pirate," he said obviously. Jack took a step forward and Will took a step back, blocking the door with his body and bumping into you. You stared at the pirate before you, trying to figure him out. He didn't spare you a single glance.</p><p>        "Move away," Jack said.</p><p>        "No!" Will snapped.</p><p>        "<em>Please</em> move away?" Jack huffed, cocking his pistol. You tensed and he wet his lips nervously.</p><p>        "No. I can not just step aside and let you escape!" Will growled, taking your hand in his. Was this it? Was this the end of your brother? You already knew for a fact that Jack had one bullet. One bullet...You stepped in front of Will and shut your eyes,</p><p>        "If you're going to do it. Do it."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p><em>        What did she just say?! She would rather me shoot her than this stupid man?! Oh...they're...</em>Jack looked from Will to Y/N and frowned. <em>Brother and sister. Right. Of course. Because I 'threatened'. I see. Two and two. Got it.</em> <em>She would risk her own life for her brother...That's something you don't see everyday.</em><em> But she's also standing in my way...I can't just...If I don't...</em><em>Wait a minute...she cheated!</em></p><hr/><p><strong><span class="u">*Your POV*</span></strong>       </p><p>        "This shot's not meant for you," Jack whispered. You could hear him exhale as he uncocked the pistol. You opened your eyes and stared back at the pirate, his eyes seeming to be searching yours. For what...you weren't sure. A hint of a smile crossed his lips, but the moment was ruined as a loud shattering of glass filled the room and the pirate fell to the ground. Mr. Brown had knocked him out. <em>Well...that's the end of that.</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0013">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jack Gets Y/N to Help Him</em> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>Just grab her and go.</em> Jack watched as she came closer and just as she was in arm's reach away, he snatched the sleeve of her shirt and dragged her back, quickly covering her mouth as she let out a surprised scream. He held her to his chest. Once again. </p><p>        "Sorry, love. <em>I</em> enjoy this just as much as you <em>don't</em>. But I need your help. Where's a good place to hide?" He grunted when she stepped on his foot and he took a moment to recover, pressing his hands tighter to her mouth. Something slimy and wet dragged across his palm however and he smirked a bit,</p><p>        "Nice try. Now, I'm going to let you go...I just need a place to hide. Please." Jack gave her his best charming expression, assuming she would buy it, and added with a softer tone, "I saved your friend back there. And I didn't need to." Her brows arched up and he carefully removed his hand. She gazed into his face for a second, her eyes tracing his every feature. His insides twisted and he shuffled uncomfortably. He had never been looked at like that before. She then crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall, the shadows playing on her own face. </p><p>        "And how do I know this isn't some trick to save your own ass?" she whispered, her voice thickened with honey and venom. It sent shivers down Jack's spine. And he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. Perhaps a bit of both? <em>Focus now, Jack!</em></p><p>        "Shall we make a deal then?" he asked, tapping his boot. She seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding,</p><p>        "What do you have in mind?" </p><p>        "What do you want?" Jack smirked, advancing closer She rolled her eyes and pressed her palm to his chest. He looked down at it and frowned, not quite following what she was doing. Nobody had ever purposely stopped him from getting closer to them. In fact, the women he had been with usually closed the gap between them faster than he did. <em>This one's different...</em></p><p>        "I want you to keep your promise," she said, dropping her hand as Jack leaned against the wall across from her. Jack put his hands together and bowed slightly, nodding,</p><p>        "Of course." Her lip was caught between her teeth and Jack felt his cheeks go warm as he stared at her in awe. Of course, whenever <em>any</em> woman did that with their mouth, he'd go mad for them. No. This was different. He <em>longed</em> for this woman. </p><p>        "I want to come with you," she whispered, taking a step forward. Jack stiffened, confused by her sudden advancing. Hadn't she just pushed him away when he did that? <em>Why is she looking at me like that? Why do I feel so...weak in the knees.</em> His legs buckled as she stopped mere inches from his face, her eyes darting to his lips. Had he just imagined that last part? Surely...</p><p>        "Savvy?" Jack's brows shot up at her use of words and he open and closed his mouth, not quite sure how to respond. Either he wasn't the first pirate she had met or her parents had told her a great many stories using their language...<em>Or...she's a pirate herself...</em></p><p>        "Close your mouth. You're not a codfish," she scolded, but he could tell there was a glint of...playfulness in her eyes. He quickly clamped it shut and nodded,</p><p>        "Savvy." Jack shook the feeling off him and put out his hand for her to shake. She tapped her chin thoughtfully and then shook it, her grip tighter than he expected. <em>This one's strong.</em> Before he could comprehend what happened next, she was dragging him away from the statue and into a small shop. He looked around and was revealed with weapons and tools of every sort. He looked down at their still joined hands and she looked at them too, quickly recoiling from him and wrapping her arms around herself instead.</p><p>        "I'm not good with this kind of thing," she said, walking through the shop. Jack furrowed his brows, following behind her as he scanned the shop for the right tool. He picked up a hammer and smirked to himself,</p><p>        "Not good at talking to men, or not good at working with tools? 'Cause...I can help ya with both." Y/N spun around to face him, her face flushing a bright red as she shook her head and attempted to forget what he had said. Jack snickered and placed his chains on the anvil, lining them up before smashing them with the tool. </p><p>        "Well that didn't work," Jack said, putting it down in annoyance. Y/N chuckled,</p><p>        "I could've told you that." Jack scoffed and put his hat on the table, spying the donkey. </p><p>        "What about those gears?" he asked, pointing to the cogs that were above the animal. The woman laughed and shook her head. A bottle clinked somewhere and Jack froze, suddenly thinking that she set him up. She looked to the back of the room where a man was sleeping in the dirt, his mouth open as he let out a snore.</p><p>        "He's a heavy sleeper," she said, reassuring him ever so slightly. He let out the breath he had been holding and jumped when the door creaked open.</p><p>        "Get down!" she hissed, pulling him towards her and pushing him to the ground behind the table. He started to protest, but she hushed him just as someone stepped into the shop. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Oh, there you are, Y/N. I was wondering where you went off to," Will said, frowning a bit. You nodded and plastered a smile to your face as he removed his coat and draped it on the back of the chair. He looked around and your eyes landed on Jack's hat. <em>Shit.</em> He shuffled at your feet and you kicked him, a soft grunt emitting from him.</p><p>        "There's a pirate loose out there," Will said, starting towards you. Your chest tightened and you nodded again. He stopped, tilting his head, "You alright?" You grinned,</p><p>        "Yup. I'm fine. I heard about the...the pirate." You were finding it incredibly difficult to focus with the very pirate at your feet, shoved beneath the table. Your ears burned. You felt as though you were hiding a boy from your brother. A <em>man.</em> You had never had anyone over before though and you had never been with anyone. </p><p>        "Oh? Do you know he threatened, Elizabeth?" Will asked, leaning on the table. <em>How hasn't he seen the hat yet?!</em> You clenched your fists at his words and shook your head,</p><p>        "He didn't threaten her! He <em>saved</em> Elizabeth! He threatened me-" You cut yourself off, but it was too late. Your brother's brows shot up at that and he opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes had found the hat. </p><p>        "Where did this-" he reached out to tough it, but the flat side of a blade found the back of his hand first. <em>How did he-Oh it doesn't matter.</em></p><p>        "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," Will said, glaring at the man and casting you the same look. You felt puny under his gaze and he grabbed your arm, pulling you behind him as he faced Jack. He pushed you to the side and you groaned, slumping down in a chair as Jack pointed the sword at Will, nodding in response before frowning and tilting his head a bit,</p><p>        "You look familiar....Have I ever threatened you before?" You couldn't help the chuckle that came from your mouth and Will shot you a look, a brow raised. You put your hands up in defense and tried to contain the smile that played on your lips. Jack, to your surprise, was also smirking a bit.</p><p>        "We've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will snapped, stepping to the side. </p><p>        "Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me," Jack sheathed his sword, but Will was quicker, grabbing his own that was rested on the grindstone at his side.</p><p>        "Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"</p><p>        "You threatened my sister," he practically growled. Jack's lips twitched at the corners as he glanced over at you,</p><p>        "Only a little." Will's sword found Jack's and you watched in amusement as the two started to fight. The sound of clinking metal against metal and the dirt that rose at their feet as they moved through the shop. </p><p>        "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that....Excellent form....But how's your footwork? If I step here..." Jack praise Will as he stepped to the right, Will repeating his steps to follow him.</p><p>        "Very good! And if I step again, you step again!" Jack was enjoying this much to Will's dismay, and so were you. You leaned your chin on your palm and watched with a smirk on your face. Will had never been bested at at his own game. And this was the kind of fighting he enjoyed. He found his match.</p><p>        "And so we circle, circle, like dogs we circle..." Jack muttered as they both came to a stop. The pirate grinned, "Ta!" he said as he swayed over to the door, your eyes staying on him as he glanced down at you for a split second. You quickly looked away, unaware that Will was grabbing a sword before it lodged into the door right beside Jack's face. You jumped and blinked as Jack eyed the swinging blade. He glanced back at Will as if it were no big deal and grabbed the handle, attempting to yank it from his exit. He pulled and kicked with what he had, but to no avail. Once he figured this, he looked back at your brother and put on his best fake smile, "That's a good trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out. And now you have no weapon." Then Will picked up the first thing he saw, which happened to be the burning iron. Your eyes widened as Jack groaned and started the duel once again. Will eventually hit the shackles that held Jack's wrists and his sword was lodged in the chain. </p><p>        Pleased, Jack grinned and disarmed him, throwing a swing at Will, who ducked, coming back up with wide eyes. You chuckled as Jack swung from the rafters, looking much like a monkey. Will was quick to grab another sword and Jack suddenly seemed to become aware of all the weapons that decorated the walls and were piled around the shop.</p><p>        "Who makes all these?" Jack asked as they started around the building again. You were growing dizzy just watching as they pranced about.</p><p>        "I do. And I practice with them. At least three hours a day," Will said as his sword met Jack's again and again. You honestly couldn't tell if they were fighting or fooling around. </p><p>        "You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Jack said with a raised brow, glancing at you before dodging another swing from Will. You brother frowned, his jaw clenching tightly together according to the stiffness in his face. <em>He's not wrong.</em> You thought to yourself as Jack smirked and added, "Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is you've found one...but can't get her?" You could see the rage burning in your brother's face as he started slashing with more power,</p><p>        "No. I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate...I can kill him!" Before you knew it, Jack's sword was lodged into the ceiling and Will pointed his sword at him. Jack hesitated, his chain stuck to the rafters as he parried with one hand.<em> How ridiculous this all is! </em>Jack then compressed the bellows and a shower of sparks blew into Will's face. You flinched. <em>That's gotta hurt.</em> Jack then found himself yanking his sword from the ceiling and he hurled a mallet at Will. It hit his arm, causing him to drop his sword as he fell to his knees. When he looked up, Jack was pointing his pistol right at his head. You were on your feet in an instant,   </p><p>        "You cheated!" Jack turned his head to you and he shrugged, giving you a <em>what-did-you-expect</em> look.</p><p>        "Pirate," he said obviously. Jack took a step forward and Will took a step back, blocking the door with his body and bumping into you. You stared at the pirate before you, trying to figure him out. He didn't spare you a single glance.</p><p>        "Move away," Jack said.</p><p>        "No!" Will snapped.</p><p>        "<em>Please</em> move away?" Jack huffed, cocking his pistol. You tensed and he wet his lips nervously.</p><p>        "No. I can not just step aside and let you escape!" Will growled, taking your hand in his. Was this it? Was this the end of your brother? You already knew for a fact that Jack had one bullet. One bullet...You stepped in front of Will and shut your eyes,</p><p>        "If you're going to do it. Do it."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p><em>        What did she just say?! She would rather me shoot her than this stupid man?! Oh...they're...</em>Jack looked from Will to Y/N and frowned. <em>Brother and sister. Right. Of course. Because I 'threatened'. I see. Two and two. Got it.</em> <em>She would risk her own life for her brother...That's something you don't see everyday.</em><em> But she's also standing in my way...I can't just...If I don't...</em><em>Wait a minute...she cheated!</em></p><hr/><p><strong><span class="u">*Your POV*</span></strong>       </p><p>        "This shot's not meant for you," Jack whispered. You could hear him exhale as he uncocked the pistol. You opened your eyes and stared back at the pirate, his eyes seeming to be searching yours. For what...you weren't sure. A hint of a smile crossed his lips, but the moment was ruined as a loud shattering of glass filled the room and the pirate fell to the ground. Mr. Brown had knocked him out. <em>Well...that's the end of that.</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0013">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Blanketed Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        "Excellent work, Mister Brown. You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive. Mister Turner..." Norrington grinned as he hovered over the limp body of Jack Sparrow. <em>Captain Jack Sparrow.</em> You thought to yourself as you rocked back and forth in your chair. Will was still trying to catch his breath, seeming shocked that he had...well...for the most part...defeated a pirate. <em>He didn't get much credit for it, did he? Typical Norrington.</em></p><p>        "Just doing my civic duty," the drunken blacksmith said, going back to his corner as Jack let out a groan. <em>I wonder if he has a concussion now...Not like it would change much...</em>You spotted Jack's hat on the ground at your feet and carefully kneeled down to pick it up, making sure Norrington didn't notice you. You then hid it underneath your jacket and focused back on the scene.</p><p>        "I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," Norrington gestured for his men to pick up Jack. They grabbed him by the arms and carried him through the door, your eyes following him until he was out of sight. Will kicked at the sword he had dropped on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. You frowned as he made his way to the window, leaning against the wall with his arm as he watched the soldiers take Jack away. He would certainly be the first one to be hung. Most likely tomorrow. You took his hat in your hands and brushed the rim of it with your finger. You looked up at your brother, a faraway look in his eyes. <em>Probably thinking of Elizabeth.</em></p><p>        "She'll be fine, Will," you reassured, replaying the previous events in your head. You would be lying if you said you weren't amused by the fight between your brother and the pirate. You would also be lying if you had said if you were fine with watching him go...watching as he was dragged to his death sentence. <em>How is it fair?</em> You wondered to yourself. <em>He saved Elizabeth...Even if he is a pirate...he still saved her.</em> You were disappointed with the silence that now filled the shop. You felt guilt tug inside you and you averted your gaze from your brother and down to your hands instead. </p><p>        "I'm not worried about Elizabeth...I know she's fine," Will whispered after a moment of silence, "It's the pirate I'm worried about..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>I can't believe I woke up in this disgusting cell. And they took my hat and essentials! How ridiculous! And they stupid men won't stop trying to get that key from the mutt!</em></p><p>        "You can keep doing that forever, that dog's never going to move," Jack grumbled, leaning his head against the wall. One of the men glared at him and bared his crooked and missing set of teeth,</p><p>        "Excuse us if we ain't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." Jack scoffed to himself and rolled his eyes. <em>What a load of idiots. Hung. I'll escape. I always do.</em> He slumped down in the pile of hay, humming a familiar tune to himself as he thought back to his unsuccessful fight with the blacksmith. <em>Turner. Turner. That woman's name was Turner. Could it be? Did he have a daughter? And her brother...he looked so much like...No. It's impossible. Impossible. But...then again...</em>A loud <em>BOOM</em> cut his thoughts off and Jack was quick to scramble to his feet, brows shooting up to his hairline. <em>I know those guns! I know those guns!</em></p><p>        "I know those guns!" He voiced his obnoxiously loud thoughts as he made his way over to the bars of his window. He peered through them, clenching the iron between his hands tightly.</p><p>        "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories...she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years...and never leaves any survivors," one of the prisoners piped up.</p><p>        "There are a lot of stories about the Black Pearl," Jack snapped, gazing out in an attempt to find...Then he saw it. There, sailing across the foggy night, was the Black Pearl. <em>My Black Pearl. This is it. I'm going to get out of here. </em>The pirate grinned from ear-to-ear.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You were out of your seat as soon as you heard it. Not the cannons. The wind. The unnatural breeze that whistled through the streets. Will glanced at you in confusion as you made your way to the door of the shop. He was forging more weapons, not seeming to have realized that something was off. But you knew. There had been a change in the wind when Elizabeth was rescued from drowning. You had felt it then too. But now...it was stronger. You opened the door and stepped outside, instantly wrapping your arms around yourself as you came face-to-face with a thick fog. You couldn't see the shop that lay across the street from you. It was a heavy blanket of mist, so wet that you felt the sprinkle on your cheeks. <em>Something's wrong. Something's very wrong.</em> Then the cannon was fired and an explosion blew up a building in the distance, the red blurring through the fog. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>        You rushed inside, grabbing Will by the sleeve and trying to contain the heart that pounded wildly in your chest. You heard the shouts of soldiers and the clinking of their weapons as they ran past the shop. You could hear the waves crashing on the shore and the wind crying out like the creaking of a settling house.</p><p>        "We need to get out of here!" You snapped as Will wiped his hands on his apron and grabbed his coat, "Will! We don't have time!" Your brother frantically looked around before spying his sword and sheathing it quickly. Your eyes landed on Jack's hat and you panicked, swiftly moving through the shop and snatching it up. Will gawked at you and you rolled your eyes, putting the hat on your head before dragging him outside. You could see more clearly now as people ran past, screaming and crying as a band of pirates could be seen through the crowd. Your eyes bulged out of your head and you froze. One pirate. You had seen one pirate for the first time just that morning. Now....Now there were dozens, stealing whatever they could and attacking whoever crossed their path. Alcohol was thrown onto buildings and set on fire, flames dancing and bursting out like powerful jaws eating at the structures.</p><p>        A pirate came rushing up to you, but you were completely rooted to the ground, your head spinning and your vision blurred. An axe swooped past your head, waking you from your trance as you watched the pirate drop in front of you, making you yelp and jump back. Arms engulfed you and you spun around to see your brother, an expression of fear and annoyance written on his face. </p><p>        "I-I should have-"        </p><p>        "No time!" he intruded, grasping your hand and pulling you through the town. Women were being dragged off by some of the pirates and children stood around, searching and crying for their parents. A burning pillar croaked out, announcing it's fall. Your eyes found a little boy, his face covered in dirty tears as the part of the building came crashing down in slow motion. You yanked your hand from Will and rushed forward, picking up the child and quickly getting out of the way of the pillar. He sobbed into your shoulder as you frantically looked around for anyone who would be looking for him. Considering giving up, you turned back to Will, where a woman was surveying the area, crying out for someone. The boy seemed to hear her too and looked up, crying back. You made your way over as quickly as you could and handed the boy to the mother, who blessed you before you made your way back to Will.</p><p>        "I need to go to Elizabeth!" Will shouted as more bottles were smashed into the buildings. You shook your head,</p><p>        "It's too-" You were cut off as a pirate landed in front of you. You shrieked as Will came to your aid. Your eyes bulged out of your head as you realized the pirate was the one he already killed. At least...you thought he killed it. <em>That doesn't make any sense...</em>Will obviously saw this too because like her, he hesitated and stood his ground, trying to figure it out. This however, was just enough time for the pirate to swing a the butt of a torch at your brother's head and he dropped to the ground. Your insides twisted as the pirate turned to you, sneering and advancing towards you. You stepped back, tears pricking at your eyes as he raised the torch to strike. But before he could, another cannon was fired, the land shaking beneath your feet shaking as the cannon fell right behind the pirate. He collapsed, giving you the chance you needed to escape. You weren't sure where to go. <em>Nowhere is safe.</em> Then it hit you. Elizabeth. Without a second thought, you started towards her mansion, silently cursing and hoping that no pirate would block your way to your friend. <em>Please be alive.</em> You found yourself repeating.<em> Please be alive.</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0014">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. We Need a Pirate...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        You had made it to Elizabeth's house. You had been greeted with the broken down door. The chandelier that had crashed and smashed on the floor. The dead butler. You analyzed this and cautiously made your way through the house. <em>Elizabeth is smart. She would have hidden. She wouldn't have made it easy on them. Maybe she ran. But where would she go? To Norrington. Yeah. She could have gone to Norrington. Or her father. At the fort. She has to be safe there if she isn't here.</em> You stepped over the limp body and started upstairs, your hand gripped tightly on the railing as you noted the blood on the steps. <em>They killed someone...or perhaps one of them was injured...Elizabeth...?</em> You made your way to her room, gasping softly when you saw the crack in the door.</p><p>        You ran your hand over the splintered wood and opened the door, the blood rushing through your ears as your took in the trashed room. The drapes from the bed were torn and snapped off the bed. The wall décor was spread across the floor. Clothes were strewn across the ground and drawers were left open. Then you saw it...the closet. It had been thrown open with so much force that one of the hinges was hanging off. <em>Surely...she couldn't have...</em>You sat on the edge of the bed and stared at your trembling hands. You had failed her. If you hadn't told Will...<em>Oh Elizabeth.</em><em> Where have they taken you?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>        "It's all right, doggie...come here, boy. Come here, Spot. Rover. Fido?" Jack called to the dog. <em>Those prisoners got lucky they did. If it hadn't been for that cannon that blew their wall to smithereens...Lucky them. Lucky them!</em> To his surprise, the dog got up from under his spot under the bench and he made his way over to Jack. Then the hair on the back of his neck rose and he growled, fleeing from the room.</p><p>        "This isn't the armory," a familiar voice called from the tunnel. <em>Oh great.</em> Twigg and Koehler came up the steps, their eyes landing on Jack. Smirks played on their lips and Jack felt his stomach drop. <em>I don't have time for this.</em></p><p>        "Well, well...Look what we have here, Twigg. It's Captain Sparrow!" Koehler mocked, making his way over to the cell.</p><p>        " Huh. Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. I'd heard you'd gotten off, but I didn't believe it," Twigg commented. Jack had the urge to spit in his face, but simply avoided their eye contact. <em>Maybe if I don't look at them, they'll go away.</em></p><p>        "Did you sprout little wings and fly away?" Koehler asked.</p><p>        "His fortunes aren't improved much," Twigg snickered. Jack clenched his fists and stepped up to the bars before them, baring his teeth and murmuring,</p><p>        "Worry about your own fortunes. The lowest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers...and mutineers." Before he could comprehend what was happening, Koehler lashed out and grabbed hold of Jack by the throat, his fingers pushing against his flesh so that he choked. Jack gazed down at the pirate's wrist and his eyes widened at his skeleton that shone in the moonlight. <em>Now that's peculiar... </em>"You are cursed." Koehler sneered and shoved Jack back, retracting his arm from the light so that his skeleton didn't show.</p><p>        "The stories are true," Jack said in realization. Koehler rested a hand on Twigg's shoulder and turned him towards the doorway,</p><p>        "You know nothing of hell." And with that, the two cursed pirates were gone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">*Your POV*</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>        "We have to hunt them down and save her!" Will practically growled as he leaned over the table to glare at Norrington. You had never seen him like this before. So...protective. You had been surprised and thrilled to see him when you arrived at the fort to look for Elizabeth. You were even more excited when he started arguing with Norrington though. <em>Let him have it!</em> You cheered inside your head as you watched the two devise a plan to save Elizabeth. You worried about your friend. If these military men didn't find her first, then you and Will would.</p><p>        "Where do you suppose we start? If you have any information that concerns my daughter, then share it! If anyone does, tell me!" Governor Swann shouted angrily. You had never seen him in such a state either. Will open and closed his mouth, not quite sure how to respond. "Leave, Mr. Turner. You too Y/N," Elizabeth's father said, shaking his head and staring blankly down at the map. Murtogg stepped forward, obviously feeling the need to say something. You perked up, aware that this was one of the soldiers who wasn't all that bright. <em>Oh this'll be good.</em></p><p>        "That Jack Sparrow...he talked about the Black Pearl," he said, fidgeting with his gun.</p><p>        "Mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy scoffed, rolling his eyes. <em>Jack Sparrow...Jack...</em>You felt your heart flutter at his name and you shot forward enthusiastically, nodding and piping in,</p><p>        "We can ask him where it is! Maybe he can lead us to it!" You suddenly felt very positive about this. In fact, you were sure this was the right thing to do.</p><p>        "That pirate tried to kill my daughter. We could never trust a word he said!" Governor Swann snapped, waving the idea away with his hand. Your heart sunk ever so slightly, but Will butt in, giving you all the more strength. </p><p>        "We could strike a bargain-"</p><p>        "No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, he is not their ally, and therefore of no value," Norrington walked passed him, clearly done with the both of you. "We will determine their most likely course, and launch a search mission that sails with the tide." Will slammed his axe into the table on top of the map, his nose flaring as his face turned a bright shade of red.</p><p>        "That's not good enough! This is Elizabeth's life!" Norrington spun around to face him, throwing an arm around Will's back to guide him out.</p><p>        "Mr. Turner, this is not the time for rash actions," he narrowed his gaze at you, then back to your brother, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who loves Elizabeth. Now, go home. Both of you." You opened your mouth to speak, looking at the governor in hopes that he would hear you out once more. He gave you a sympathetic look and shook his head. War snatched up his axe and turned to you, taking your hand rather softly in his before leading you out of the fort.</p><p>        The two of you walked along the streets, Will quiet the whole way to the shop. Your mind was spinning with so many thoughts. <em>I really thought I had it. I thought he would be the answer. Why can't they see that this is the only way to get Elizabeth back? We need jack Sparrow. Otherwise...what's the point? If we don't act now...we'll never get to her in time. What if they kill her? Rape her? Make her a slave?! Do pirates do that? Make women their slaves?</em> You shook these ideas from your head and frowned as you came to the shop's door. <em>It's not good enough. Will's right.</em> You looked up to the towers where the jail was. <em>Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow.</em></p><p>        "Will?" You whispered. He paused, but didn't bother turning to you, which meant that he was still too upset to talk. So he would just listen. You sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder, "We need to go get Jack." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Your Path Continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hello everyone! I really hope all my readers are enjoying this story! I know I'm enjoying just writing it! Here's your path continued depending on what you chose in the previous chapters!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">*If you chose Jack to stay alone for 5th chapter: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="#section0016">Next Chapter</a>
</p><p><em><span class="u">*If you chose for Y/N to help Jack for 5th chapter:</span></em> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69734982#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">  </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>        Guess that's that. At least I'm alone now...no idiotic men attempting to call for that dog. Who was my only way out...S'ppose I'll be hangin'...Oh well. I'll get out. I always do. It'll just take me longer this time. I wonder what that-</em>
</p><p>        "Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Jack raised his head to look at the boy he had been fighting the day before. <em>Funny that. I think of his sister and </em>he<em> appears...</em>As if on cue, Y/N stepped out from behind him, her head lowered. Jack leapt to his feet,</p><p>        "You're wearin' my hat!" A blush ran across her cheeks as she gave him a smirk and shrugged. Jack gaped at her, trying not to be flustered. <em>Maybe this is my way out.</em><em> But she's still wearing my hat! That's </em>my<em> hat!</em></p><p>        "Yes I'm <em>somewhat</em> familiar with that ship," Jack sighed, slumping back down to the floor and lying in the strewn out hay. </p><p>        "Where does it make berth?" Y/N asked, her hands finding the bars as she peered down at the pirate desperately. Jack couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as he gazed up at her, E/C shimmering in the morning light that shone through the small window. </p><p>        "Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta...an island that cannot be found. Except by those who already know where it is," Jack closed his eyes and pictured Y/N in his arms. It wasn't everyday he saw a woman wearing his hat, and truth be told, it looked rather good on her. </p><p>        "The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will spoke up, making Jack open one of his eyes. He considered this for a moment before propping himself up on his elbows and tilting his head,</p><p>        "Why ask me?"</p><p>        "Because you're a pirate," Y/N and Will said in unison, frowning at Jack after glancing knowingly at each other. <em>Keep playing along. just keep playing along.</em> Jack grinned at the two. <em>Turners. The both of them. It's so obvious. They have the same facial features. Though Y/N suits them better. </em></p><p>        "And you want to turn pirate yourself?" Jack asked innocently, examining the dirt under his nails. Y/N opened her mouth to speak, but Will beat her to it,</p><p>        "Never!" he paused and shuffled his feet a bit, "They took Ms. Swann." Jack smiled, flashing Y/N a wink as he perked up,</p><p>        "So it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me."</p><p>        "I can get you out," Will slammed his fist onto the iron bars and looked at the door.</p><p>        "How? The key's run off," Jack scoffed, eyeing Y/N, who was still wearing his hat. <em>I'm going to get that hat back.</em></p><p>        "I helped build these cells. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door'll lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum," Will examined the hinges and determined this, seeming to calculate how on Earth he would be able to pull this apart.</p><p>        "Your name is Turner," Jack mumbled, mostly to himself as he peered over to Y/N again. <em>Why do you keep looking at her? </em>Will frowned and raised a brow in question,</p><p>        "Yes. Will Turner. This is my sister, Y/N." Jack grinned. <em>I was right.</em><em> Of course I was right.</em></p><p>        "I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl," Jack stuck his hand out to Will, who eyed him suspiciously, "Do we have an accord?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>This is the right thing to do, correct? This must be the right thing to do. This is for Elizabeth. Without Jack...how can we save her? He knows more than us...and all we need to do is break him free. No...there's something he's not saying. What is he hiding?</em> You scanned the grin that spread over his face. <em>There needs to be more to the deal.</em></p><p>        "One more thing," you butt in, folding your hands behind your back as you licked your lips nervously. Jack tilted his head at you, surprised that you had spoke up. Will looked at you seriously, but you didn't pay him any attention as you said,</p><p>        "I want to personally make a deal with you, Jack Sparrow." The pirate considered this for a moment, tapping his chin in thought as he turned to Will.</p><p>        "Would you mind...um...leaving us for a moment?" Your brother looked between the pirate and you, frowning as he shrugged lightly and left to stand in the hall. <em>He trusts me enough...But he doesn't know what I'm about to ask of Jack Sparrow.</em></p><p>        "I want you to take me with you. When all this is settled," you said sternly, your head spinning as Jack's brows shot up. He took a step forward, closing the gap between him and the iron bars. You followed suit, leaving a foot of space between you two. He glanced up at the hat that was still on top of your head and he smirked,</p><p>        "I want my hat." You smirked too,</p><p>        "Deal."        </p><p>        "Mister Turner!" Jack called, causing Will to rush into the room, his eyes finding yours first. You looked away, ashamed that you had spoken with him out of the room. <em>What would he think if he knew what I had asked of the pirate?</em> "We have a deal," Jack said, sticking out his hand. Before he shook it however, your brother turned to you and fiddled with his hands,</p><p>        "What deal did you make with him, Y/N?" <em>So much for stepping out of the room...Did he hear what I asked him? No...how could he have? I was quiet enough...right?</em></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0018">Tell the truth</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69735180#workskin">Lie</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>        Guess that's that. At least I'm alone now...no idiotic men attempting to call for that dog. Who was my only way out...S'ppose I'll be hangin'...Oh well. I'll get out. I always do. It'll just take me longer this time. I wonder what that-</em>
</p><p>        "Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Jack raised his head to look at the boy he had been fighting the day before. <em>Funny that. I think of his sister and </em>he<em> appears...</em>As if on cue, Y/N stepped out from behind him, her head lowered. Jack leapt to his feet,</p><p>        "You're wearin' my hat!" A blush ran across her cheeks as she gave him a smirk and shrugged. Jack gaped at her, trying not to be flustered. <em>Maybe this is my way out.</em><em> But she's still wearing my hat! That's </em>my<em> hat!</em></p><p>        "Yes I'm <em>somewhat</em> familiar with that ship," Jack sighed, slumping back down to the floor and lying in the strewn out hay. </p><p>        "Where does it make berth?" Y/N asked, her hands finding the bars as she peered down at the pirate desperately. Jack couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as he gazed up at her, E/C shimmering in the morning light that shone through the small window. </p><p>        "Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta...an island that cannot be found. Except by those who already know where it is," Jack closed his eyes and pictured Y/N in his arms. It wasn't everyday he saw a woman wearing his hat, and truth be told, it looked rather good on her. </p><p>        "The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will spoke up, making Jack open one of his eyes. He considered this for a moment before propping himself up on his elbows and tilting his head,</p><p>        "Why ask me?"</p><p>        "Because you're a pirate," Y/N and Will said in unison, frowning at Jack after glancing knowingly at each other. <em>Keep playing along. just keep playing along.</em> Jack grinned at the two. <em>Turners. The both of them. It's so obvious. They have the same facial features. Though Y/N suits them better. </em></p><p>        "And you want to turn pirate yourself?" Jack asked innocently, examining the dirt under his nails. Y/N opened her mouth to speak, but Will beat her to it,</p><p>        "Never!" he paused and shuffled his feet a bit, "They took Ms. Swann." Jack smiled, flashing Y/N a wink as he perked up,</p><p>        "So it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me." Y/N suddenly slammed her fist on the iron bars and glared down at Jack, eyes growing dark with rage,</p><p>        "We made a deal." Will shot his eyebrows up in surprise and confusion. Jack laughed dryly and leaned forward, getting to his feet and approaching her. He flashed his set of teeth, her nose scrunching up as his strong breath hit her face,</p><p>        "I don't go through with my deals when I'm stuck in a dirty cell, Ms. Turner."</p><p>        "Wait, you made a deal with a <em>pirate</em>, Y/N?" Will gawked at her, but she brushed him aside and pulled on the cell door,</p><p>        "I can get you out of here." Jack scoffed as if she had lost her mind. <em>She probably has</em><em>.</em></p><p>        "How? The key's run off."</p><p>        "Will helped build these cells. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door'll lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum. Will would you-"</p><p>        "You <em>bargained</em> with Jack?!" Will burst out, his mind still trying to process it. Jack rolled his eyes and watched the scene unfold before him. Y/N turned to her brother and nodded sternly,</p><p>        "I did."</p><p>        "And what exactly did you bargain?!" Will snapped in annoyance. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>Should I tell him? Should I tell Will exactly what I asked of Jack? What would he say? Would he help Jack if I tell him? Will he ever even talk to me again? If he knew...that I wanted to go with Jack willingly? That I just want to be free of this world I live in...how on earth would it be fair to him...?</em></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69735156#workskin">Tell the truth</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69735180#workskin">Lie</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tell the Truth</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "I asked him to take me with him, Will," you said softly, gazing down at your hands. You could feel his eyes burning into the side of your skull as Jack clapped his hands together,</p><p>        "Shall we get on with it then?" Will gripped the bars, seeming to be in another world as he considered your words. Digested and thought them through before he let go of the door again and turned to you,</p><p>        "Why would you go with him?" <em>How am I supposed to tell him that I want to be free of this place? How could he possibly understand when all that he's ever wanted was here, right before him? Nothing is here for me...Nothing. I just want...to be free.</em></p><p>        "I don't belong here. I never have and I hardly believe I ever will. You...you have everything. I just can't stay here on this island anymore," you responded, the heat rising through your body as your brother's eyes glazed over. He had always been there for you, and now...now what was he to do if you weren't there? He must have known it would happen eventually. When you would leave and find your own calling. Your own life.</p><p>        "But why with him?" Will laughed dryly, pointing at the pirate, who leaned in closer and grinned,</p><p>        "Aye. I'd like to know the answer to that as well." You rolled your eyes and shrugged,</p><p>        "Because he has a ship. I won't need to buy one and he's a pirate! He'll know the best places to land." Jack blinked and chuckled lightly, mumbling something under his breath about women. You shot him a glare and sighed, brushing it off as you gestured to the door,</p><p>        "Will you just break him out now?" </p><p>        "Fine. But don't think I'm doing this for you, Jack Sparrow." Will snapped, measuring the bars for a moment before tugging the door free. Jack hopped in excitement and swayed out of the cell, eyeing you sheepishly as Will glanced at the hallway.</p><p>        "Someone will have heard that. Hurry," he opened his mouth to add something as he found your gaze. Then he snapped it closed and shook his head, rushing through the hall as Jack grabbed his effects. The pirate then spun to face you and narrowed his eye lids. He took an advancing step towards you and put his hand out,</p><p>        "I'd like my hat back now, Ms. Turner." You couldn't conceal the smirk that played on your lips as you removed it from your head and put it in his outstretched hand. He flipped it around and placed it on his own head. He went to follow Will, but turned to you one last time, dark eyes swirling with twinkling stars, "It did look good on you though."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0020">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lie</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "I was just reminding Mr. Sparrow that he'd better keep his hands to himself," you chuckled, the pirate smirking softly at you as he lowered his gave sheepishly. Will frowned,</p><p>        "Has he uh..." Your brother rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and you burst into laughter,</p><p>        "No Will. He hasn't." You glanced at Jack and a blush spread over your cheeks, "But it doesn't mean he won't <em>try</em> something later on. Will you uh...break him out now?" </p><p>        "Fine. But don't think I'm doing this for you, <em>pirate</em>." Will snapped, measuring the bars for a moment before tugging the door free. Jack hopped in excitement and swayed out of the cell, eyeing you sheepishly as Will glanced at the hallway.</p><p>        "Someone will have heard that. Hurry," he said, rushing through the hall as Jack grabbed his effects. The pirate then spun to face you and narrowed his eye lids. He took an advancing step towards you and put his hand out,</p><p>        "I'd like my hat back now, Ms. Turner." You couldn't conceal the smirk that played on your lips as you removed it from your head and put it in his outstretched hand. He flipped it around and placed it on his own head. He went to follow Will, but turned to you one last time, dark eyes swirling with twinkling stars, "It did look good on you though."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0020">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Stealing a Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        "This girl...what does she mean to you? How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked as they ran through the city, your feet burning inside your boots. You stayed close to your brother as Jack took the lead, your eyes remaining on the back of his head. You admired the way his dreadlocks swung as he ran and the beads which clicked lightly. The three of you came to a sudden stop beneath the cobblestone bridge that you used to stand on when you wanted to toss stones in the water. Will had always scolded you, especially when you hit people in the back of the head. </p><p>        "I'd die for her," Will said without hesitation. Your brows shot up and you had the urge to kick him. The pirates turned to him and he grinned, </p><p>        "Good." He peered over to the shore where the Jolly Mon sat proudly at the edge of the water. </p><p>        "I knew the Harbormaster wouldn't report her. Honest men are slaves to their conscience, and there's no predicting 'em. But you can always trust a dishonest man to stay that way," Jack said, starting onto the boat. You were right behind him until you realized Will wasn't at your side anymore. You turned back and saw that he was staring blankly at the boat, frowning as he shuffled his feet nervously.</p><p>        "What is it Will?" He looked behind him back to the city.</p><p>        "I haven't set foot off dry land since I was twelve, when the ship I was on exploded," he paused and regarded the ship, "It's been a sound policy."</p><p>        "No worries there. She's far more likely to rot out from under us," Jack said as Will stepped into the boat behind you. You gave him a reassuring nod. "Besides, we are about to better our prospects considerably," Jack added. It was true however when it came to stepping off dry land. It had ben far too long since either of you had been on the water. Although you had always dreamed that one day you would be able to sail the seas and discover what else the world had for you. Will smiled at you and walked over to Jack, who was gazing out at a rather familiar boat.</p><p>        "We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" Jack grinned,</p><p>        "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer a ship. Nautical term." You stepped up, crossing your arms over your chest,</p><p>        "It's still against the law." Jack hopped down from the ledge he had been standing on and approached you, getting dangerously close. He smirked down at you and raised a brow, obviously amused with your discomfort,</p><p>        "So's breaking a man out of jail. And you didn't seem to have much of a problem with that, love. My advice...smile and enjoy it." He gave you a toothy grin before he guided the way to a couple rowboats on the beach. <em>What on Earth is he thinking now?</em> He lifted the boat and gestured underneath it. You frowned, not quite sure what he was intending. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Will by the shoulder, shoving him underneath the boat.</p><p>        "What're you-" he was cut off as Jack took you by the arm, more gently than he had for your brother, and motioned for you to go under. You opened your mouth to protest, but he beat you to it,</p><p>        "Trust me. You'll be better off if you do." With a huff, you lowered yourself in front of Will, who gave you a look that said: <em>W</em><em>e got ourselves into this mess.</em> Jack looked around in case anyone was watching before he ducked underneath too, covering their heads with the boat. You felt his back lightly brush against your chest and you drew in a sharp breath as he counted down, lifting the boat on the count of one. The three of you started forward and before you could realize where exactly you were going, your foot stepped into the water, and you let out a groan.</p><p>        "You've gotta be kidding me," you whispered harshly, wanting to kick Jack in the shins. He chuckled as you lowered yourself into the water the deeper it got, the bottom of the boat keeping the air inside for you all to breath.</p><p>        "This is either crazy, or brilliant," Will commented and you shot him a glare.</p><p>        "Don't feed his ego, Will," you snapped, gasping when your foot fell into a lobster trap. </p><p>        "Remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack replied as you kicked off the trap. Will laughed lightly as Jack came to a stop, you nearly bumping into him as he looked back at the two of you.</p><p>        "Now I'm going to go up there first. Follow my lead and let me do the talkin'," and he uncovered his head and waded over to the side of the ship where the ladder was. You were right behind him as he went up one step at a time, Will still chuckling behind you. As you clambered up after Jack, your view rather...exposed as he climbed, you averted your gaze, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Though part of you had to admit...it wasn't a <em>terrible</em> view...</p><p>        "Everybody stay calm. We're taking over the ship!" Jack called out once he had gotten over the top. You came up behind him and froze, all eyes shifting to you. Then Will as he too made an appearance.</p><p>        "Aye! Avast!" you added, immediately feeling stupid for even speaking out. Jack glanced back at you, raising a brow as he gave you a look that clearly said" <em>What happened to me doing the talking?</em> It was then you realized that his gun was pointing at the group of men, who burst out into laughter, furthering your embarrassment. He laughed dryly with them and the lieutenant stepped forward,</p><p>        "You're serious about this?"  Jack's expression straightened as he pointed the gun at him,</p><p>        "Dead serious."</p><p>        "You understand this ship cannot be crewed by only two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," the man said, shooting you a smirk. Surprising even yourself, you lunged forward, but an arm held you back as you bared your teeth,        </p><p>        "Who says I can't help with the ship?! Just because I'm a woman?!" Jack pulled you to his side and turned his head to you, his lips tickling your ear as he whispered,</p><p>        "I'll handle this, love." He then focused back on the lieutenant and cleared his throat, "We'll see about that."</p><p>        "Sir, I'll not see any of my men killed or wounded in this foolish enterprise."</p><p>        "Fine by me. We brought you a nice little boat, so you can all get back to shore, safe and sound," Jack grinned and gestured to the boat below.</p><p>        "Agreed. You have the momentary advantage, sir. But I will see you smile from the yard arm, sir," the man said, defeated.</p><p>        "As likely as not," Jack glanced back at your brother and called to him, "Will, short up the anchor, we've got ourselves a ship!" The next thing you knew, the men were making their way down the ladder, grumbling in annoyance for being beat by a pirate. Jack came up behind you, making you jump as he leaned in to whisper into your ear again,</p><p>        "I like a lady who fights back."</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0021">Punch him</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69735390#workskin">Pretend to flirt</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Stealing a Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Punch Him</em> </strong>
</p><p>        You spun around to face him, throwing your fist into his face as anger rose inside of you. <em>How dare he!? A pirate! The likes of him trying to...to...what was he trying to do? Assume I would flirt with him? For Heaven's sake! Of course, he is a pirate...but why?!</em> You stormed off towards Will, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Jack Sparrow standing with his hand to his face.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>How could I be so daft? Of course she doesn't want me flirting with her? But how can I not? She's...She's different! It's just so simple! And those eyes! How dazzling those E/C eyes are. Right, focus now Jack.</em>His eyes fell on the other ship that was lining up across from them. He quickly made his way over to Will and Y/N, pulling them down so as to keep from being seen. He put a finger to his mouth and motioned for them to follow. They nodded and went to the end of the ship. <em>Almost.</em> He saw the men from the other ship swinging over on ropes and Jack grinned widely before taking a two ropes and handing them to Will and Y/N. </p><p>        "I'll go first," Jack swung over to the Interceptor, bouncing on his heels as he spotted a single man who had been left on the boat. <em>Ah how wonderful. To leave one man behind. It's far too easy, isn't it?</em> His eyes fell on Will as he landed clumsily in front of him, falling to the ground with a grunt. Jack chuckled and watched to see how Y/N did, a look of confidence and...freedom written on her features. She swung a few times before landing, enjoying the way the air gripped at her and she closed her eyes, letting her arms out as she flew through the air. <em>Beautiful.</em> She finally opened her eyes and landed on the dock, her feet planted perfectly as Will looked up at her, eyebrows raised to his hairline. <em>Impressive...</em>She grinned sheepishly at her brother and glanced at Jack, her smile faltering and replaced with a glare. She huffed and lifted her chin, walking off towards the edge of the boat.</p><p>        Will had made his way over to the single sentry. Jack scoffed and made his way over, tackling the man from behind and beating Will to it,</p><p>        "Can you swim?" Jack asked, tilting his head. The man struggled against him and he repeated more fiercely, "Can. You. Swim?"</p><p>        "Of course, sir. Like a fish. I grew up summers living in Dover, with my uncle-"</p><p>        "Good," Jack lifted the man up and threw him overboard before swiftly untying the grapples that had gotten the men to the other ship. <em>It's too easy.</em> He took his post at the wheel, running his fingers along the familiar piece of wood. <em>Oh I missed you.</em> He looked over at Will and Y/N, who was now watching in awe as they sailed away. She turned to Jack and he could have sworn he saw a small smile cross her beautiful features.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0023">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Stealing a Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Pretend to Flirt</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "Oh is that so," you spun around to face him, a smile playing on your lips as you stared into his face. He seemed taken aback by your sudden courage to face him, a sly smirk on your face. He ran his tongue over his lips as he puffed out his chest a bit, nodding,</p><p>        "That's right, love." You tapped your chin thoughtfully, your eyes scanning him from head to foot and back again. You could see him shiver as his lips twitched. </p><p>        "I do believe you're flirting with me..." you leaned forward, trailing a finger along his jawline, "<em>Captain</em> Jack Sparrow." He groaned and inched closer, his face shadowed by his hat. <em>I really do like that hat.</em> </p><p>        "I believe I am," he agreed as he pressed even closer to you. Your insides twisted, though you knew you were just messing with him. You enjoyed seeing him writhe beneath your touch. The words you chose to use in order to tease him. And the playfulness written on his face. You felt something tug at you, like wires connecting the two of you. <em>What the hell...?</em> You suddenly had a very strong urge to kiss him. Your fingers fumbled with the front of his jacket, his eyes following your hand as he grinned,</p><p>        "Someone's eager." You senses came back to you as you stepped back and burst into laughter. He stared at you, perplexed and confused. Maybe even a little...hurt?</p><p>        "Never in a million years," you said, making your way over to Will who was gazing out over the side of the boat. Jack called back to you,</p><p>        "I still plan to be alive in a million years!" </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>How could I not see she was messing with me? Surely that was easy enough to understand. How could she just fall for me like that? Then again...I </em>am<em> Captain Jack Sparrow. Oh, and when she spoke my name. How she made me feel. Did she see me shiver under her gaze? That intense gaze with her intense E/C eyes? </em><em> Ah, here's the next part of the plan. </em>His eyes fell on the other ship that was lining up across from them. He quickly made his way over to Will and Y/N, pulling them down so as to keep from being seen. He put a finger to his mouth and motioned for them to follow. They nodded and went to the end of the ship. <em>Almost.</em> He saw the men from the other ship swinging over on ropes and Jack grinned widely before taking a two ropes and handing them to Will and Y/N. </p><p>        "I'll go first," Jack swung over to the Interceptor, bouncing on his heels as he spotted a single man who had been left on the boat. <em>Ah how wonderful. To leave one man behind. It's far too easy, isn't it?</em> His eyes fell on Will as he landed clumsily in front of him, falling to the ground with a grunt. Jack chuckled and watched to see how Y/N did, fear written on her face as she swung over, eyes shutting tight. <em>What on the deep blue sea-</em>Jack's thoughts were cut off as she opened her eyes, let go, and started falling, her jaw clamped shut as she landed on top of him. Jack let out his breath and stared up at the woman that was now on top of him, her hand going to her head as she blinked down at him in confusion.</p><p>        "I will never do that again," she commented, moving to get off of him.</p><p>        "If it ends like that...I wouldn't mind," Jack mumbled as she dusted herself off, blush creeping onto her cheeks. Will had made his way over to the single sentry. Jack scoffed and made his way over, tackling the man from behind and beating Will to it,</p><p>        "Can you swim?" Jack asked, tilting his head. The man struggled against him and he repeated more fiercely, "Can. You. Swim?"</p><p>        "Of course, sir. Like a fish. I grew up summers living in Dover, with my uncle-"</p><p>        "Good," Jack lifted the man up and threw him overboard before swiftly untying the grapples that had gotten the men to the other ship. <em>It's too easy.</em> He took his post at the wheel, running his fingers along the familiar piece of wood. <em>Oh I missed you.</em> He looked over at Will and Y/N, who was now watching in awe as they sailed away. She turned to Jack and he could have sworn he saw a small smile cross her beautiful features.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0023">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Across the Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">  </span> </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">*Your POV*</span></strong> </p><p>        You have never felt so alive. As the ocean's breeze drifted across your face and the smell of salt stung your nose. This was freedom. This was what you always longed for. You had been leaning against the edge of the ship, letting the wind toss and knot your hair up as you breathed in the fresh air.</p><p>        "Thank you, Commodore, for getting our ship ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack called to the other ship as they sailed away, making you chuckle. Despite his...immaturity, you found him rather...charming. In a way. Your brother didn't seem to think so, but he was still amused as he rolled his eyes and came over to you.</p><p>        "Raise the sails!" Norrington commanded his men. <em>Right, like that'll ever work.</em> "We need only to come about, to put them in range of the long nines!"</p><p>        "Hands! Come about! Jackets off the cannons!"</p><p>        "We are to fire on our own ship?"</p><p>        "Better to see it at the bottom of the sea than in the hands of a pirate!"<em> My they sure are speaking loud, aren't they?</em> You scoffed and nudged Will, who was gazing over at Jack to see what he was going to do. However, he wasn't effected by the words of the soldiers and instead puffed out his chest and showed all the confidence in the world. Your insides fluttered and you cleared your throat,</p><p>        "You ready for this, Will?"</p><p>        "Ready to be traveling with a pirate to save Elizabeth?" he shook his head, "Nope." As they sailed across the horizon, the other ship seeming to have given up on the chase, you and Will said nothing for a while. It seemed that the reality of what was happening was dawning on the two of you. Elizabeth may or may not still be alive...and yet, you were chasing after her with a pirate. Where were you going to start? What was Jack's plan?</p><p>        "If I didn't know any better, I'd say <em>Captain </em>Jack Sparrow has developed some feelings for you," Will suddenly said, teasing you lightly. You rolled your eyes and looked down at the water in an attempt to hide the blush that formed on your cheeks.</p><p>        "He's a pirate Will," you said, more disappointed with the idea than you thought you'd be, "He's probably like that with every woman he meets."</p><p>        "Like 'that'?" Will prompted, grinning. You shoved him and laughed,</p><p>        "Flirty."</p><p>        "Ah. I suppose so," Will nodded, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "I'm going to go sharpen my sword. In case we come across any..." He trailed off, seeming torn between the two. You chuckled and faced him, leaning against the wall,        </p><p>        "I guess that's where we are now, huh? Right in the middle." Will shrugged lightly and made his way over to the end of the boat where Jack was. You licked your lips subconsciously. You hadn't thought about it until now...but now you found yourself wondering...were you and Will traitors now?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "For a man whose made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study," Jack observed as Will worked on his sword a couple feet away from him. Will sighed,</p><p>        "I worked passage from England as a cabin boy. After my mother passed, I came out here...looking for my father."</p><p>        "Is that so?" Jack found himself intrigued by this response. He already knew who his father was...but did he?</p><p>        "My father. William Turner?" Jack remained silent, already figuring where this was going.</p><p>        "I'm not a simpleton. At the jail...it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help me. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But now...You knew my father," it wasn't a matter of questioning. He was accusing him, and Jack felt his stomach flip. He shrugged,</p><p>        "I knew him. Probably one of the few he knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bill, or 'Bootstrap' Bill."</p><p>        "'Bootstrap?'" Y/N came up to the two of them, her brows furrowed in confusion.<em> Right. He had a daughter as well apparently.</em></p><p>"Good man. Good pirate. And clever. I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him. When you were puzzling out that cell door, it was like seeing his twin," Jack kept his eyes forward, not wanting to look either of them directly in the eyes. Where would that get him?        </p><p>        "That's not true!" Will slammed his sword down and glared at Jack, who sighed and shook his head. Y/N opened her mouth to speak her mind, but Will gave her a warning look.</p><p>        "I swear, you look just like him..." Jack whispered, lowered his head as he remembered the pirate. </p><p>        "It's not true my father was a pirate. He was a merchant marine! He was a respectable man who obeyed the law, and followed the rules," Will argued, stepping up to him. Jack finally looked at him, glancing at Y/N who stood right behind him, not seeming to know what to believe.</p><p>        "You think your father is the only man who ever lived the Glasgow life, telling folk one thing, and then going off to do another? There's quite a few who come here, hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of respectable life. And they're all 'merchant marines,'" Jack snapped, already figuring this boy wasn't going to listen to him. Why couldn't he be more like his sister? Observant and quiet.</p><p>        "My father did not think of my mother...his <em>family, </em>as a burden!" </p><p>        "Sure, because he could always go pirating," Jack kept his cool as he debated this with Will, who's face was now turning a deep shade of red. </p><p>        "My father...was not...a pirate!" Will pointed his sword at Jack, making Y/N jump and cover her mouth as she watched in horror.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>How on Earth can Jack keep his head?!</em> Jack raised a brow in disbelief and he shook his head. You had never seen your brother so angry before. And it was rare that he spoke of your father. But this? This was different. Everything Jack was saying was different. He was telling you that your father was a pirate. <em>A pirate? Why would we never know? Why wouldn't it be clear? </em>Your head spun with questions, but now wasn't the time to ask them. You had to decide...to step in the situation or stay back...</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0024">Calm Will</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69736575#workskin">Stay out of it</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Across the Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Calm Will</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "Put it away, Will. It's not worth getting beat again..." you butt in in a soft voice, avoiding his gaze as Jack spun his head to face you, a grin playing on his lips. He leaned forward towards Will and showed off his set of teeth,</p><p>        "Hear that, lad? I beat you." You were honestly surprised by the way he was taking it. You hadn't meant to compliment him, though he was clearly liking that idea anyhow and rubbing it in Will's face. Your brother frowned at you and focused on the pirate,</p><p>        "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rule of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."</p><p>        "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Before you knew what was happening, Jack had kicked at a lever, the sail boom whipping and slamming into Will's chest and off the ship. You shrieked in surprise as you watched your brother dangle from the post, rage written on his face. You stepped forward, but Jack's arm blocked you off and he peered into your face, a blush creeping onto your cheeks,        </p><p>        "Trust me." You opened your mouth to speak, but found your words lost as he smirked lightly and threw a rope over the wheel to hold course. He then grabbed the sword Will had dropped and walked over to him, tilting his head. He poked Will with the sword softly and grinned widely. <em>He's enjoying this, isn't he?</em></p><p>        "As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. Must, should, do, don't, shall, shall not...those are just mere suggestions. There are only two absolute rules," he began ticking them off on his fingers as Will looked away, uninterested, "What a man can do. And what a man can't do. For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and still a good man...or you can't. Now me, I can sail this ship to Turga, by myself..." Will's eyes widened in panic and he looked to you as if to say, <em>did you know about this?</em> You shrugged. At this point, all you wanted was for him to have his feet planted on the deck. Jack looked at you for a moment, running his tongue over his lips in thought,</p><p>        "But I can't just let you drown." Jack stepped on the lever again, causing Will to swing back over and fall to the ground. Your brother watched him with piercing eyes and you stepped out before he could do anything,</p><p>        "Will...Elizabeth needs us..." you whispered so that Jack couldn't overhear. Will's eyes remained on the pirate for a second longer before he turned his attention to you, his gaze softening slightly, "She needs <em>you</em>, Will." You brother considered this for a moment before he allowed you to help him to his feet. You and Jack sighed in relief as the pirate handed Will's sword back. He sheathed it and Jack took back to the wheel.</p><p>        "Tortuga?" You suggested, trying to calm the tension that was around them. Jack pondered this for a minute before chuckling,</p><p>        "Oh...did I forget to mention that?" <em>Typical Jack Sparrow. </em>You thought to yourself as a small smile formed on your lips.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69736275#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Across the Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stay Out of It</em> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>Jack can surely handle this...right? </em>You watched as the pirate shook his head at Will,</p><p>        "Put it away, Will. It's not worth getting beat again..." </p><p>        "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rule of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."</p><p>        "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Before you knew what was happening, Jack had kicked at a lever, the sail boom whipping and slamming into Will's chest and off the ship. You shrieked in surprise as you watched your brother dangle from the post, rage written on his face. You stepped forward, but Jack's arm blocked you off and he peered into your face, a blush creeping onto your cheeks,        </p><p>        "Trust me." You opened your mouth to speak, but found your words lost as he smirked lightly and threw a rope over the wheel to hold course. He then grabbed the sword Will had dropped and walked over to him, tilting his head. He poked Will with the sword softly and grinned widely. <em>He's enjoying this, isn't he?</em></p><p>        "As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. Must, should, do, don't, shall, shall not...those are just mere suggestions. There are only two absolute rules," he began ticking them off on his fingers as Will looked away, uninterested, "What a man can do. And what a man can't do. For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and still a good man...or you can't. Now me, I can sail this ship to Turga, by myself..." Will's eyes widened in panic and he looked to you as if to say, <em>did you know about this?</em> You shrugged. At this point, all you wanted was for him to have his feet planted on the deck. Jack looked at you for a moment, running his tongue over his lips in thought,</p><p>        "But I can't just let you drown." Jack stepped on the lever again, causing Will to swing back over and fall to the ground. Your brother watched him with piercing eyes. <em>Oh please don't Will. We need Jack to get to Elizabeth.</em></p><p>       Your brother took a moment to figure it out before nodding and striding over to a spot to sit down. You and Jack sighed in relief as the pirate handed Will's sword back. He sheathed it and Jack took back to the wheel.</p><p>        "Tortuga?" Will asked in confusion, recalling that he had mentioned it before. Jack pondered this for a minute before chuckling,</p><p>        "Oh...did I forget to mention that?" <em>Typical Jack Sparrow. </em>You thought to yourself as a small smile formed on your lips.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69736275#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Tortuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This chapter is dedicated to<a href="https://www.quotev.com/GothicGirl150500"> <strong>GothicGirl150500</strong></a>! Thank you for reading my work! You're the kind of reader I write for! Couldn't go on without your inspiration and kind words!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Elizabeth's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>       <em><strong>I'm so sorry Will. It wasn't my fault. I didn't have any other choice. God why was I so daft? Why didn't I tell you my feelings for you the day I met you? And now I may never even see you again.</strong>..A thick fog surrounded her as the crew of pirates stared at her, some with their expressions full of lust while others were merely confused. </em></p><p>       <em> "I didn't know we was taking captives," one of them said, furrowing his brows at the taller pirate that had taken her. His fake eye rolled about in his head, making Elizabeth scrunch up her nose in disgust.</em></p><p>
  <em>        "She's invoked the right of parlay...with Captain Barbossa," he replied, grinning at Elizabeth as she focused on a dark figure across the deck, head turning towards them at the name. It approached, one slow step after the next, until his face was visible in the eerie dull darkness. Elizabeth's breath hitched and a lump formed in her throat as she stared at him, taking in his stern face and fancy attire. <strong>Fancy for a pirate...</strong><strong>Be brave Elizabeth. Don't lose your voice now.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>        " I am here to-" she was cut off as one of the crew members slapped her, her cheek stinging as she gaped at him, his pearly white teeth bared at her,</em>
</p><p><em>        "Y</em> <em>ou'll speak when spoken to!" Before she could snap back at him with the curse she had on the tip of her tongue, the one who was clearly the captain snatched his wrist, squeezing it to the point where the pirate winced in pain.</em></p><p>
  <em>        "And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay!" He had crooked yellow and browning teeth, a few even missing from his mouth. He released the man and looked at Elizabeth, giving her a grin that showed off some gold teeth in the back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "My apologies, miss. As you were saying, before you were so rudely interrupted?" <strong>This is Barbossa. I know who he is. I've heard his stories. </strong><strong>Hold your tongue. No sass, Elizabeth. No sass. </strong>She licked her lips nervously and nodded,</em>
</p><p><em>        "</em> <em>Captain Barbossa...I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." The captain raised his brows, looking both amused and impressed. </em></p><p>
  <em>        "There was a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're not but humble pirates. What is it you want?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "I want you to leave. And never come back," Elizabeth let the breath she'd been holding out and glared at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," he paused, seeing the confusion on her face before elaborating, "Means 'No.'" Elizabeth's finger trailed over the chain around her neck and smirked lightly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Very well." She quickly removed the medallion from her neck and made her way to the side of the ship, dangling it by the chain over the sea below. Everyone went silent. "I'll drop it!" She dared him, staring daggers into his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to me...Why?" he asked, clasping his hands in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Because it's what you're searching for. You've been searching for it for years. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago, when we made the crossing from England," Elizabeth said as a matter-of-factly. Interest piqued, he tilted his head,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Did you, now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Fine. I suppose if this is worthless, there's no reason to keep it," she let the chain slip from her finger and swiftly caught it, grinning mischievously when he burst out,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "NO!" Barbossa collected himself before clearing his throat, "You have a name, missy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Elizabeth," she paused in thought, "Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household." Barbossa's eyes widened at the mention of the name and the pirates exchanged glances, nodding a bit before turning back to her.</em>
</p><p><em>        "</em> <em>You've got sand, for a maid," he complimented.</em></p><p><em>        "</em> <em>Thank you, sir," she curtsied. </em></p><p><em>        "</em> <em>And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?"</em></p><p>
  <em>        "Of course," she said, offended, "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "No, no, nothing like that. Very well. You hand that over, we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return," he flashed her a grin and Elizabeth considered this. <strong>He's playing with me. He must be. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Can I trust you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "It's you who invoked the parlay! Believe me, Miss, you'd best hand it over, now...or these be the last friendly words you'll hear!" the captain suddenly snapped, a frown setting on his face. She drew in a steady breath before handing it out and he snatched it in his hand, clutching it to his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Our bargain..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Still the guns, and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!" Elizabeth sighed in relief as the crew started following his order. Then she realized that they weren't turning around and shore was fading in the distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Wait! You must return me to shore! According to the rules of the Order of the Brethen-"</em>
</p><p><em>        "First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And thirdly...the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules," Barbossa cut her off and grinned widely, as though he'd found the biggest treasure of them all. "</em> <em>Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You leaned on the side of the boat, examining your nails as the dirty port came into view. You perked up and looked to where Jack stood at the wheel, Will still working on his sword as he held it up to the last light of the day to see if he had sharpened it well enough. You caught the smell of manure from the island and you could just make out the stumbling figures of drunken men and women, their arms raised with bottles in hand. <em>Great. Of course Jack wanted to come here. </em>In minutes, the sun had fallen over the horizon, the sky darkening as they sailed up to the dock. Jack hopped down from the dock, tying up the ship to the posts before walking towards you, a smirk playing on his lips,</p><p>        "Welcome to Tortuga." You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms as he winked and waited for Will to come up to the two of you, cocking a brow as he looked between you and Jack. The pirate led the way to the shore, where you found your feet slipping in mud with almost every step. </p><p>        "God my boots are going to get ruined!" you groaned, kicking off the mud the best you could.</p><p>        "We need a crew. We can manage the ship between islands, but the open sea, that's another matter-" Jack stopped himself as a red-headed woman approached him, her face washed with make-up and her demeanor obviously upset about something.</p><p>        "Scarlett!" Jack stretched out his arms, expecting a hug or some sort of greeting. But the woman's hand swung through the air and before he could comprehend it, she'd slapped him across the face so hard that his head spun back. Confusion filled his face and you raised your brows in amusement.</p><p>        "Not sure I deserved that," he mumbled to himself, turning back to see a blonde woman striding up to him, "Giselle!"</p><p>        "Who was she?!" she snapped, her cheeks burning a deep shade of red.</p><p>        "What?" she slapped him too, making you burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p>        "I may have deserved that," he said, eyeing you, tips of his lips twitching upwards at your laughter. You simmered down, clearing your throat and rubbing your neck in embarrassment. Will gave you a look that said,<em> Pirates</em>.</p><p>        "I've already got a Quartermaster...there!" Jack pointed to a stable and rushed over, you and Will falling behind as the ground stuck to the bottom of your boots. <em>I really need some new ones now. </em>A familiar man lay in a pile of pig slop, snoring loudly as they approached. You hadn't seen him in days! Mr. Gibbs! Jack grabbed a bucket of water and threw it onto the sleeping man, who jolted up in surprise, anger rising as he got to his feet,</p><p>        "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck!" Jack grinned,</p><p>        "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."</p><p>        "Aye, that'll about do it," Gibbs smirked, nodding. Will, who'd grabbed another bucket of water, drenched him once again, making you jump in surprise.</p><p>        "Blast! I'm already awake!"</p><p>        "That was for the smell," your brother said, making Gibbs shrug in agreement. <em>This just got interesting.</em> You thought to yourself as you followed Jack and Gibbs to a small pub.</p><p>        "I'll buy ya a drink, Ms. Turner," Jack whispered, turning his head over his shoulder to smirk at you, eyes rolling up and down your body, "And then uh...well...we'll see how far we get." You skin prickled with goosebumps at his words and you gawked at him as he flashed you a twinkling grin, gold tooth shimmering as he walked inside. <em>There is no way I'm letting it get as far as he may think. </em>You shook your head and bit your bottom lip. <em>Maybe I should just wait outside...</em></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69736464#workskin">Go inside</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69736488#workskin">Stay outside</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tortuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Go Inside</em> </strong>
</p><p>        You scoffed and shook your head, "There's no way I'm doing <em>anything</em> with <em>you</em>, Jack Sparrow." Jack spun around to face you, gaze narrowed as he waved a dismissive hand to Gibbs, who was unsure why Jack was stopping. The man shrugged and headed inside, leaving only Will to watch, his interest seeming to be peaked by your sudden comment. </p><p>        "That so?" Jack smirked, leaning close to you. You breathing tensed as his eyes trailed up from your neck to your eyes. You shivered under his stare as he whispered, "<em>Every</em> woman falls for me, Ms. Turner. I doubt you're any different. And uh..." he looked back at Will for a moment before finishing his sentence, "You won't be disappointed." You glared at him, wanting to slap that smile off his face. But you would be proving him right. He'd already been slapped by two women, so instead, you kicked him as hard as you could where you knew it'd hurt. He winced, falling to his knees as his hands covered his lower regions. As he cursed under his breath, the pain evident on his face, you lowered yourself to his level and tilted your head, sticking out your bottom lip mockingly,</p><p>        "Is that how you charm <em>all</em> your women, Jack?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, you got up and looked to your brother, who was trying to keep from laughing, "Someone needs to keep an eye on you, <em>pirate.</em>" And with that, you headed inside, your head raised in confidence.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>Oh, she's a feisty one!</em> Jack's thought dissolved as he headed inside after her, glancing at the women who were peering at him with lust. He grinned and winked at ever one of them, intending on making his acquaintance after his chat with Gibbs. He sat across from the older man, taking a chug of the ale that already waited for him on the table. <em>That woman...I wonder if I can make her jealous...Perhaps I can win her over...Either way...I'll have her eventually.</em></p><p>        "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked, bringing him back to the present. Jack shook the thoughts of you out of his head and leaned forward, glancing to where Will stood at the door, a woman attempting to flirt with him. His sister was bursting with laughter, a shiver running down Jack's spine at her bubbly personality.</p><p>        "I'm going after the Black Pearl," Jack whispered, making Gibbs choke on his drink, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."</p><p>        "Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl!" Gibbs said harshly. Jack grinned,</p><p>        "That's how I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."        </p><p>        "From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs warned, looking around the tavern.</p><p>        "Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack downed the last of his drink and called for another, his head already spinning a bit as the woman leaned over the table, breasts clearly visible. Jack smirked up at her and tapped her lightly on the arm, indicating that as soon as he was done, she could approach him. She giggled and walked off.</p><p>        "Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs narrowed his gaze, peering at Jack through one squinted eye.</p><p>        "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack nodded towards Will, who now had two women trying to flaunt their bodies to him.</p><p>        "The kid?" Gibbs said, confused.</p><p>        "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner..." </p><p>        "And the girl? She of importance?" Jack hesitated before looking at Y/N, who to his surprise, was being cheered on by a group of men as she took a few shots. <em>She's sure got spirit. Who knew she'd be the life of the party? </em>Jack opened his mouth to say something, but snapped his jaw closed and shook his head, </p><p>        "Not that I know of..." <em>Why am I lying? Of course she's important! She's his sister! </em></p><p>"Is he, now? Leverage, says you? I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you," Mr. Gibbs chuckled and raised his glass. Jack drew in a steady breath and nodded,</p><p>        "One can only hope. Take what you can?"</p><p>        "Give nothing back."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You kept your eyes on Jack for the most part, your skin burning when the waiter hovered over him, showing her large cleavage. <em>There is no way I'm going to be jealous of the woman who go after Jack. He'll lay with anyone. No need to be jealous...</em>You reached over the counter and asked for a shot, downing it quickly and wiping your mouth. It stung in your throat and your eyes watered, but it was a satisfying feeling that you wanted more of. Soon enough, your head already felt dizzy and the amount of cheers raised as you continued drinking, causing Will to come up to your side and clear his throat. You grinned up at him and said,</p><p>        "Have a drink, Will!" He gaped at you,</p><p>        "You're drunk?!" You hiccupped and giggled, glancing over at Jack, who now had a woman sitting in his lap. A frown set on your lips and you chugged another glass.</p><p>        "Y/N!" Will shook your shoulders, but your stare was still on Jack as the woman played with the front of his shirt, laughing as he gazed at her with a smirk. Your hand tightened on the glass and you leapt out of your chair, pausing in your tracks when Jack's lips met the woman's her lower half grinding against him. A lump formed in your throat and you spun around to the bartender, slamming a coin onto the counter,</p><p>        "I'll take a room, please." He obliged, handing you a key. You snatched it and made your way over to Jack's table, your body swaying as you snapped,</p><p>        "Sleeping with sluts now, Jack?" The pirate pulled away from the woman, who looked at you with fury in her eyes. You glared daggers back and stuck your tongue out at her.</p><p>        "What do you care?" Jack asked, the tips of his lips twitching. You hiccupped again and tried to focus on him, though you were now seeing double.</p><p>        "I d-don't," you practically snarled, stumbling over to the staircase before stomping up the steps, unaware of the pirate who's interest was now piqued.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0029">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Tortuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stay Outside</em> </strong>
</p><p>        You scoffed and shook your head, "There's no way I'm doing <em>anything</em> with <em>you</em>, Jack Sparrow." Jack spun around to face you, gaze narrowed as he waved a dismissive hand to Gibbs, who was unsure why Jack was stopping. The man shrugged and headed inside, leaving only Will to watch, his interest seeming to be peaked by your sudden comment. </p><p>        "That so?" Jack smirked, leaning close to you. You breathing tensed as his eyes trailed up from your neck to your eyes. You shivered under his stare as he whispered, "<em>Every</em> woman falls for me, Ms. Turner. I doubt you're any different. And uh..." he looked back at Will for a moment before finishing his sentence, "You won't be disappointed." You glared at him, wanting to slap that smile off his face. But you would be proving him right. He'd already been slapped by two women, so instead, you kicked him as hard as you could where you knew it'd hurt. He winced, falling to his knees as his hands covered his lower regions. As he cursed under his breath, the pain evident on his face, you lowered yourself to his level and tilted your head, sticking out your bottom lip mockingly,</p><p>        "Is that how you charm <em>all</em> your women, Jack?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, you got up and looked to your brother, who was trying to keep from laughing, "I'm going to see if I can go find some new boots. Keep an eye on the pirate, will you?" And with that said, you turned and walked off, a smile plastered to your face as you walked through the street with your confidence boosted.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "I'm gonna leave her ass on this island!" Jack shouted when you were completely out of sight. He stumbled to his feet, grumbling as he turned to a chuckling Will. "Hardy fuckin' har! 'fore this trip is over, you can bet your sister'll be with Davy Jones!" <em>God that woman has spirit! But what the hell? Why did she have to...</em>Jack's thought dissolved as he cursed and stomped inside, not sparing a glance to any of the women who were peering at him with lust. He'd already been turned off. Literally. He sat across from Gibbs, taking a chug of the ale that already waited for him on the table. <em>That woman. What are we gonna do about her?</em></p><p>        "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked, bringing him back to the present. Jack shook the thoughts of you out of his head and leaned forward, glancing to where Will stood at the door, a woman attempting to flirt with him.</p><p>        "I'm going after the Black Pearl," Jack whispered, making Gibbs choke on his drink, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."</p><p>        "Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl!" Gibbs said harshly. Jack grinned,</p><p>        "That's how I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."        </p><p>        "From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs warned, looking around the tavern.</p><p>        "Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack downed the last of his drink and called for another, his head already spinning a bit as the woman leaned over the table, breasts clearly visible.</p><p>        "Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs narrowed his gaze, peering at Jack through one squinted eye.</p><p>        "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack nodded towards Will, who now had two women trying to win him over.</p><p>        "The kid?" Gibbs said, confused.</p><p>        "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner..." </p><p>        "And the girl? She of importance?" Jack hesitated before looking towards the door. <em>Shouldn't she have been back by now? She can handle herself...right?</em> Jack opened his mouth to say something, but snapped his jaw closed and shook his head, </p><p>        "Not that I know of..." <em>Why am I lying? Why am I sticking up for her after she just kicked me in the balls? </em></p><p>"Is he, now? Leverage, says you? I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you," Mr. Gibbs chuckled and raised his glass. Jack drew in a steady breath and nodded,</p><p>        "One can only hope. Take what you can?"</p><p>        "Give nothing back."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        The man had come out of nowhere, dragging you into an alley as he gave you a toothy grin. You struggled in his tight grasp, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath as his eyes trailed down your body. You could smell iron on his hand as it covered your mouth and you hoped to God it was due to him being a blacksmith. You attempted to scream through his hand, but he pulled your head back by your hair, making you yelp in surprise, tears pricking at your eyes. </p><p>        "Shut that perty little mouth a yours, and I promise..." he leaned in close, licking your ear as he whispered, "I'll be gentle." Rage boiled across your skin and you stomped your foot as hard as you could on his own, panicking when he just glared at you, not reacting at all. <em>Shit shit shit.</em> His hand ran up along your leg and you squeezed your legs shut as tightly as you could. He clicked his tongue in disapproval and gripped your chin, pressing his thumb to your lips as he removed his hand from your mouth. <em>I'm not that far from the pub. Will will hear me, right? If I can just...</em>You screamed as loud as you could before he cut you off by smashing his lips to yours, his tongue instantly pressing into your mouth. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Jack leapt to his feet when he heard the distant scream, exchanging a knowing look with Will, <em>I'm not overreacting, am I? Surely I heard it right? It was Y/N. It had to be. Who else would be in trouble right now? She's alone for crying out loud! What was I thinking?! I should've made her come inside!</em> Jack shoved through the crowd as he made his way to the door, listening for anything to help him with the direction Y/N was in. Will stood right beside Jack, panic and worry written on his face.</p><p>        "I'll go down the alleys, you take the docks," Jack instructed, rushing off without hearing a response from Will. Dull light filled the streets and figures loomed in the moonlight. His top priority was to find Y/N, and quick. A few women who were rather pampered up, approached him, trying to flirt and show their bodies off. Jack didn't hesitate to push them out of the way, having spotted two suspicious figures in the dark. He stomped his way over and pulled the man off of Y/N, her breathing labored as Jack swung his fist into the stunned man's face.</p><p>        "Getcher own woman, mate!" he growled, knocking Jack to the ground. <em>Damn it. When was the last time I took on someone twice my size? This man is a beast!</em> Swaying a bit as he found his footing, Jack swung, missing as the man blocked him and kicked him between the legs. </p><p>        "EASY ON THE GOODS!" Jack whined, snarling as he stumbled to his feet again and jumped when Y/N launched herself at the burly man. The guy was also taken by surprise, falling back as he tripped over a pile of barrels. Jack watched in awe as she hovered over the man, taking a frying pan that was just lying on the ground at her feet and beating the man with it. She was cursing and sobbing uncontrollably and Jack's eyes widened in realization. </p><p>        "Whoa whoa, easy, easy," he found himself crawling over to her, reaching out and grabbing her arm to keep her from pummeling the guy to death. She was shaking so hard that he was sure she'd break apart into a million pieces. She turned to him, eyes glazed over as she open and closed her mouth, seeming to see how out of hand it had gotten. She dropped the pan, staring at it in disbelief and fear. Jack frowned and pulled he down to the ground with him, wiping a tear from her cheek as it fell.</p><p>        "Easy love. It's over now. I got ya," he was surprised by the softness in his own voice, but he was just relieved that she was calming down a bit. She sat at his side, her face hidden in his shoulder as she spoke through a cracked voice,</p><p>        "H-He t-touched me, J-Jack." She hiccupped and trembled against him. He wrapped his arm around her and felt his heart melt at her words. He'd never encountered a woman like her. How embarrassed she must have felt. And how dirty too. <em>The crew can wait until tomorrow.</em> He carefully took her hand in his and glanced at the body across from them, blood pouring out of all the holes in his face, which now looked to have a handful of broken bones, including his bulbous nose.</p><p>        "Let's get you cleaned up," Jack helped Y/N to her feet, allowing her whole weight to press against him as he walked back to the tavern, sighing in relief when he saw that Will was already there, looking around frantically. When his eyes landed on them, anger flashed across his face and he rushed over to them,</p><p>        "What the hell happened?! Y/N, what'd he do to you?!" Will drew his sword, but Y/N glared at him and shook her head,        </p><p>        "He just saved my life, Will. Put it away." Jack couldn't help the smile that played on his lips as he stuck his tongue out at Will as they passed. Gibbs approached them, obviously stunned by their sudden disappearance until now. Jack gave him a warning look that said, <em>I'll tell you later.</em> He helped Y/N upstairs and pushed open one of the doors to the rooms, where a couple was making out.</p><p>        "Out the both of ya," Jack snapped when the woman let out a shriek. Upon seeing the condition they were in, they left quickly, muttering under their breaths as Jack guided her to the bed. Will, who'd been following silently, poked his head in the door and he mumbled,</p><p>        "Thank you, Jack." The pirate looked up at him, giving him a genuine smile as Y/N sniffled and wiped her face,</p><p>        "Your welcome, mate." He turned to her and took her hand in his again, planting a ginger kiss on the back of it. She gawked at him as though he'd grown two heads, a deep blush forming on her cheeks, "From now on, you stay by my side. Got it?" Y/N nodded as he gave her an approving wink and left her with Will to tend to her wounds.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0032">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Brewing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p><em>        She was definitely jealous. Did I overdo it though? I just wanted to tease the woman, not send her drunk upstairs! </em>Jack looked at the woman on his lap, her fingers slowing untying his shirt as she trailed kisses up his neck. He looked at her with a frown and cleared his throat,</p><p>        "I think I outta be goin', love." Not seeming to hear him, or simply choosing to ignore him, she sighed against his skin and took his chin in her hand, pressing her lips to his. He groaned and shook his head, his mind spinning with images of Y/N. He pictured her waist trapped between his arms and her breasts brushed against his chest. Those E/C eyes sparkling brightly as he smirked and ground against her-</p><p>        Jack bolted upright, knocking the woman off his lap, the entire tavern pausing and looking towards him in confusion and amusement. <em>What the hell am I still doing with this slut in my lap? </em>Jack looked to the staircase, glancing at Gibbs, who's eyebrows were raised in shock. <em>Where's Will?</em><em> Did he follow her upstairs?</em> Jack spotted the boy across the bar, taking a shot of whiskey as two blondes leaned heavily against him.<em> Some brother. Must be thinkin' 'bout his woman.</em> Licking his lips nervously, the pirate started up the steps to where Y/N had disappeared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>Oh why am I thinking of Jack? Why can't I </em>stop<em> thinking about him? What is this pit in my stomach, sitting like a rock? Why do I...crave his touch now?</em> You were laid out on your bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as you pictured that woman sitting in his lap, grinding against his lower half. You face burned with rage and you picked up the lamp on your bedside table and threw it across the room. It fell with a clash, a silence falling upon the room next. Your insides twisted and you rushed to the balcony, bending over and vomiting the alcohol from your system. <em>God what a horrible drink. </em>Someone called at you from below, a blush creeping on your cheeks as you realized you'd nearly thrown up on a rather burly man. You felt dizzy as you turned around and headed back into your room, feeling dirty and gritty. </p><p>        Spying a tub in the bathroom, you decided to wash yourself off, not knowing when the next time you'd be able to bathe would be. You started running the water, thankful for the bit of warmth it provided as you slipped out of your clothes and stepped inside the giant claw-footed tub. You grabbed a rag and soaked it in the water, running it along your arm as you drew in a steady breath. You wondered if you'd overreacted about that woman with Jack. <em>Probably. Maybe I should apologize....</em>You stared blankly at the dirty tub of water and fiddled your fingers. You looked towards the door and licked your lips nervously. You refused to admit you were jealous of her. You refused to think you had any feelings for that...<em>pirate.</em> And yet...there was still something about him...some kind of energy that made you want to be close to him. <em>You're losing it, Y/N. </em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Jack had paused in the hall, staring at her door in thought. He had finished about half his bottle of rum...okay maybe it was his second...He banged his head on the wall, glancing at the handle of the door as he turned and slid down to the ground, covering his face in his hands. <em>Stop this nonsense Jack. Stop thinking of this woman. Before you know it, she'll be gone. I'm a pirate for cryin' out loud! A bloody pirate!</em><em> What would she wanted with me?</em><em> What do I want with her? More than her touch...her attention...her sass...her witty comebacks....Am I insane?!</em> He stared at the doorknob. <em>She won't let me in. Why would she let me in after seeing me with that woman?</em><em>. I should just leave... </em>He closed his eyes, his world suddenly filling with images of Y/N. He imagined her pretty hips swaying as she walked up to him, eyes glittering full of...something he'd never know or understand. The beauty of her face and a smirk on her lips as she wrapped those pretty arms around his neck, drawing their-</p><p>        Jack jumped to his feet, cursing and shaking his head. <em>What am I doing? I can't be...</em>Jack looked to the door, his breathing hitched as he finally made up his mind. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You dried yourself off and wrung out your hair, dressing and staring in the rather dirty mirror in the bathroom. You fixed your hair into a messy bun and slumped onto the bed. You looked at the door and bit your bottom lip, getting to your feet and reaching out the handle. You stopped. <em>What's your plan genius? Just go find him and apologize? Why should you apologize to him? Shouldn't he be apologizing to you...for something? No...that's not why I want to see him....</em>You considered this for a moment, imagining Jack's arms wrapped around your waist, his deep brown eyes gazing intensely into yours. You imagined playing with the beads in his lovely dreadlocks and pressing your-</p><p>        You stumbled back, squeaking at the thoughts that filled your head. <em>What the hell...I've only known him for a day! No no no. This can't be happening. He...He's a pirate! What would Will think? Well what do i care what he thinks? Just because he's older doesn't mean I have to listen to what he says...</em>You drew in a steady breath, preparing yourself to open the door, but were surprised when a knock came from the other side of it.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0030">Heated moment</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69736731#workskin">Awkward/cute moment</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Brewing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Heated Moment</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        As soon as she opened the door, he couldn't contain himself as he practically launched himself at Y/N, his hand sliding to the back of her neck as he kissed her passionately. Part of him was terrified that she'd pull away and snap at him for being a dirty rotten scoundrel of a pirate, and a part of him was unsure if she'd even respond at all. But after a moment, seeming stunned by his sudden action, her lips began moving in sync with his and she sighed against his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt everything blur around him as he pushed her gently into her room, kicking the door shut behind him. She pulled away and stared at him, a deep red tinting her cheeks as she licked her lips.</p><p>        "What the hell was that?" Jack lowered his head shamefully and cleared his throat,</p><p>        "I came up here to tell you...Iwasjusttryin'tomakeyajealous." She stared at him, blinking at his quick spew of words, which happened to also be slurred due to his drunken self. He sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck, starting over more slowly,</p><p>        "I was just tryin'...to make ya jealous. That woman down there...she don't mean nothin' to me." Before he could comprehend what happened next, he felt the familiar sting on his cheek as she slapped him with twice the amount of power as the other two women had slapped him with earlier. Jack gawked at her and rubbed the burning skin,        </p><p>        "I deserved that..."</p><p>        "The hell you did!" she shouted, making him flinch.</p><p>        "I'm sorry, okay?" Jack mumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Her expression softened at his sincere apology and she opened her mouth to speak, but Jack was quick to cut off her words with his lips. He deepened the kiss, her ankles touching the edge of her bed now. Coming back to reality and clearly not wanting to make the next move, she pulled away again, touching his chest to indicate they should stop. He raised a brow,</p><p>        "Were you jealous...?" He whispered, giving her his puppy face. She bit her bottom lip and laughed nervously, Jack finding it rather adorable actually. <em>Adorable?</em></p><p>        "You shouldn't have kissed me, Jack," she said softly, tying the bit of shirt that was still open from the other woman. <em>Why is she changing the subject?</em></p><p>        "Too late for that, love," he grinned, feeling satisfied with where they were now. Y/N tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat,</p><p>        "Would it change anything if I said yes?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>Why did he just come into my room and kiss me?! Is he insane!? Why didn't he just stay down there with that...that woman?! Doesn't he know that he's drunk and probably won't even remember this tomorrow? Why did he come to my room? Did he feel bad? Did he want to show me that he can just jump from woman to woman? Why is he looking at me like that? Why, of all moments...does he seem so lovable? So...different? He's sweeter. He's charming and romanticizing everything...Why? Why me?</em> Jack stared at you for a long moment as you waited for his answer. Scoffing lightly, you nodded,</p><p>        "I thought as much...I'll see you in the morning, Jack. Don't uh...don't mention this to Will." With that, he opened his mouth to speak, but snapped his jaw tightly and frowned instead, rubbing his hands down your arms before removing them, a tingling sensation left on your skin. <em>God what is he doing to me? </em></p><p>        "Alright, love. 'til mornin' then..." he trailed off, turning and heading out into the hall, not bothering to look back. Though you wished he had, because maybe the sickening feeling in your stomach would go away and the repeating question didn't taunt you for the rest of the night. <em>Why was he trying to make me jealous?</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0035">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Brewing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Awkward/Cute Moment</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        He'd just finished his second glass of whiskey. Okay, maybe he'd had three. He wasn't really keeping count anymore. But as soon as she opened the door, his breathing hitched and he stared at her form. Her hair was wet, little drops falling from the tips of it and creating a small drenched spot on her shoulder. Her blouse was thin and he could just make out the shape of her figure, the curves all the way down to her hips. The dim lighting lit up her face in a golden shade, the shadows from a nearby candle dancing and flickering across her features. She stared back at him, her lip caught between her teeth as she fiddled with her fingers. </p><p>        "What're you doing here...?" she whispered, lowering her gaze from his own. Jack blinked and started at the question, not quite sure how to respond.</p><p>        "I came up here to tell you..." he thought for a moment before saying as quickly as he could, "Iwasjusttryin'tomakeyajealous." She gaped at him, considering his quick spew of words, which happened to also be slurred due to his drunken self. He sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck, starting over more slowly,</p><p>        "I was just tryin'...to make ya jealous. That woman down there...she don't mean nothin' to me." Before he could comprehend what happened next, he felt the familiar sting on his cheek as she slapped him with twice the amount of power as the other two women had slapped him with earlier. Jack gawked at her and rubbed the burning skin,        </p><p>        "I deserved that..."</p><p>        "The hell you did!" she shouted, making him flinch.</p><p>        "I'm sorry, okay?" Jack mumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Her expression softened at his sincere apology and she opened her mouth to speak, </p><p>        "You are?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>He's apologizing? I didn't even have the guts to come straight and apologize for my own actions! And now...he let that woman go...to come say he's sorry? Well, now he's been slapped three times tonight. Maybe I am a little jealous...</em></p><p>        "Were you jealous...?" He voiced your thoughts, bringing you back to reality. You frowned and thought about it. <em>Why does he care if I was jealous or not? Does it really matter? Why is he looking at me like that?</em> Jack's eyes twinkled as a small smile curved at the corner of his lips. <em>God, I'm not falling for this. I'm not like those other women. He can't charm me like the others.</em> You straightened your shirt and said,</p><p>        "Would it change anything if I said yes?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack Sparrow*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>Would it change anything if she said yes? What does she think it would change? The fact that these other women mean nothing to me? I mean...to an extent, they do...but that's just me bein' a pirate. What does she bloody know? I have my ways...and...would I change them...for someone like her? I feel like a fool...God she's so beautiful I just want to...to...</em>Jack opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut instead, finding himself at a loss for words. Y/N scoffed lightly and nodded,</p><p>        "I thought as much...I'll see you in the morning, Jack. Don't uh...don't mention this to Will." <em>I just blew the whole thing. Why can't I just tell her? Why is she so hard to talk to?</em></p><p>        "Alright, love. 'til mornin' then..." he trailed off, turning and heading out into the hall, not bothering to look back. Though he wished he had, because maybe the sickening feeling in his stomach would go away and the repeating question didn't taunt him for the rest of the night. <em>Would it change anything if I said yes?</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69737010#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Brewing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Will approached you, narrowing his gaze at Jack as he left the room. You rolled your eyes,</p><p>        "He's not the problem, Will."</p><p>        "Still. He's a pirate, Y/N. I have a bad feeling about him..." he said, kneeling in front of you and taking your hand. His finger trailed along the scratch on the back of it and he frowned. You sighed and shook your head,</p><p>        "I'm just going to wash myself off. Wake me in the morning?" Will nodded and planted a kiss on your forehead,</p><p>        "I'm so sorry I wasn't there..." he lowered his head in shame and you gaped at him.</p><p>        "Will. Don't you dare. It was my own fault. I should've just stayed inside," you scolded him, kicking yourself for being outside in the first place. You should've known the consequences bound to happen. And you never even got your new boots. Will nodded and got to his feet,</p><p>        "It won't happen again. I'll uh...I'll wake you up and we can go get you some new clothes tomorrow. Night." And with that, he left you alone, where your thoughts kept drifting back to the heroic Jack Sparrow.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>What on Earth is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Why am I feeling so...so good about all this? I should be feeling horrible. I didn't...I should've made her come inside. Heaven's above she didn't know what the hell was gonna happen to her. I could've saved her the trouble of findin' out. And then again...if she hadn't gotten into that mess, then I wouldn't have been able to...hold her close. To calm her and walk her to the room. Was it worth it? Was her getting hurt worth it?</em> Jack slid off his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth as he came to a stop at the window that looked over the sea. The moonlight shimmered on it's surface, giving him a sense of hope for what was to come. <em>I can't let my feelings get int he way. Besides, there are plenty of...what do they call it? Fish in the sea. Plenty of fish in the sea. And yet...why am I so drawn to this woman?</em></p><p>        Jack approached his closed door, getting ready to open it and go to her. He huffed in annoyance and sat on the edge of his bed again, kicking himself for thinking she'd be up to talking to him. She needed space. Of course...he wanted to close that space between them again. He felt a peculiar longing for her. But didn't he feel it for every woman he set eyes on? <em>No. I didn't look at one woman tonight. I didn't </em>think<em> of another woman tonight. Only her. She was the only thing on my mind. </em>He ran his tongue over his lips and frowned, shaking his head to rid of the ideas forming in it. <em>I've hardly known her a day...Then why does it feel like so much longer?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You ran the wet rag along your arms, closing your eyes as the stinging pain from the few minor cuts that had engraved into your skin. Your head spun as you pictured the entire scene in your head again. The rage you had felt when slamming that man's face with the pan....And what had made you do it? You refused to admit it was because Jack had had the courage to stand up to the man and you wanted to prove that you could've handled it yourself. No. There was a different reason. You <em>envied</em> his courage. It had come out of nowhere. And without him...his small size going up against the beast of a man...you would've been....A lump formed in your throat at the thought of that man touching you anywhere else than he had. You smiled a bit, realizing he'd been kicked in the sack twice tonight. The first from you. <em>Oh why am I thinking of Jack? Why can't I </em>stop<em> thinking about him? What is this pit in my stomach, sitting like a rock? Why do I...crave his touch now?</em> You stared blankly at the dirty tub of water and fiddled your fingers. You looked towards the door and licked your lips nervously. <em>I still haven't thanked him...</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        He banged his head on the wall, glancing at the handle of the door as he turned and slid down to the ground, covering his face in his hands. <em>Stop this nonsense Jack. Stop thinking of this woman. Before you know it, she'll be gone. I'm a pirate for cryin' out loud! A bloody pirate!</em><em> What would she wanted with me?</em><em> What do I want with her? More than her touch...her attention...her sass...her witty comebacks....Am I insane?!</em> He stared at the doorknob. <em>She's not going to come in here. I should just go to her. </em>He closed his eyes, his world suddenly filling with images of Y/N. He imagined her pretty hips swaying as she walked up to him, eyes glittering full of...something he'd never know or understand. The beauty of her face and a smirk on her lips as she wrapped those pretty arms around his neck, drawing their-</p><p>        Jack jumped to his feet, cursing and shaking his head. <em>What am I doing? I can't be...</em>Jack looked to the door, his breathing hitched as he finally made up his mind. He swiftly opened the door and stepped out into the hall.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You dried yourself off and wrung out your hair, dressing and staring in the rather dirty mirror in the bathroom. You fixed your hair into a messy bun and slumped onto the bed. You looked at the door and bit your bottom lip, getting to your feet and reaching out the handle. You stopped. <em>What's your plan genius? Just go find his room and say thank you? And then what? Stare at each other awkwardly before walking away?</em> You considered this for a moment, imagining Jack's arms wrapped around your waist, his deep brown eyes gazing intensely into yours. You imagined playing with the beads in his lovely dreadlocks and pressing your-</p><p>        You stumbled back, squeaking at the thoughts that filled your head. <em>What the hell...I've only known him for a day! No no no. This can't be happening. He...He's a pirate! What would Will think? Well what do i care what he thinks? Just because he's older doesn't mean I have to listen to what he says...</em>You drew in a steady breath and opened the door to the hall.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0033">Heated moment</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69736935#workskin">Awkward/cute moment</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Brewing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Heated Moment</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        He couldn't contain himself as he practically launched himself at Y/N, his hand sliding to the back of her neck as he kissed her passionately. Part of him was terrified that she'd pull away and kick him in the balls again, and a part of him was unsure if she'd even respond at all. But after a moment, seeming stunned by his sudden action, her lips began moving in sync with his and she sighed against his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt everything blur around him as he pushed her gently into her room, kicking the door shut behind him. She pulled away and stared at him, a deep red tinting her cheeks as she licked her lips.</p><p>        "I forgot to thank you," she whispered, not meeting his eyes as she said it, "So...thank you..." A tug played at the corner of his lips as he ran a thumb over her cheek and chuckled,</p><p>        "Your welcome. And I'm sorry for not thinkin'-" he was cut off as she pressed her lips to his again, running her hands up his chest as she fiddled with his shirt collar. He was the one to pull away this time, putting a finger on her lips when she opened her mouth to protest,</p><p>        "I wasn't finished, Ms. Turner. I genuinely want to apologize...for not thinkin' it was wrong to leave ya out there alone."</p><p>        "Jack-"</p><p>        "And I know your brother's gonna hate me for this-"        </p><p>        "Jack-"</p><p>        "But I...I'm glad I was there today." She stared at him and smiled softly at that and pecked his lips,</p><p>        "For a pirate...you're not so bad, <em>Captain</em> Jack Sparrow." Jack's heart fluttered at her words and he smirked,</p><p>        "You've no idea, love."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You didn't push anything more than a kiss, but when Jack took it upon himself to leave, rubbing his neck nervously, you insisted that he stay with you a little while longer. The two of you sat beside each other on the edge of the bed, Jack's hand intertwined with your own as he spoke,</p><p>        "Who's idea was it...to break me outta jail?" You blushed and cleared your throat, tucking a strand of hair subconsciously behind your ear,</p><p>        "Mine." Jack grinned widely, revealing some of his gold teeth.</p><p>        "And uh...was it only...for the bargain to get me out?" You burst into laughter despite yourself.</p><p>        "<em>Yes</em> Jack. I erm...didn't think I'd...uh..."</p><p>        "Kiss me back?" he finished, cocking an amused brow. You nodded and looked down at his hand holding your own.</p><p>        "Are all pirates like you?" Jack frowned,</p><p>        "Like me." He prompted, not quite following. </p><p>        "I suppose...double-sided?" You were afraid you'd picked the wrong wording, but he didn't seem offended.</p><p>        "I'm on nobody's side but my own, love. Understand?" You nodded, finding yourself wishing that this moment with him could last forever.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69737037#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Brewing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Awkward/Cute Moment</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You stared at Jack, who froze, as though he'd been caught in the act of coming to your room. <em>Was he coming to my room?</em> The idea of Jack coming to see you made your insides flutter like mad, and as he stared back, obviously trying to come up with an excuse, you gathered the courage you could muster and said,</p><p>        "What're you doing out here?" Jack scratched the back of his head and shrugged,</p><p>        "Just lookin' for some...erm....How are you feeling?" <em>Did Jack Sparrow really just ask how I was feeling?</em> <em>And I thought I was going mad!</em></p><p>        "Fine..."</p><p>        "Oh," he said, nodding, "That's good. Where were uh...where were you off to?" <em>Shit, I forgot I was also caught in the act. Think Y/N, think. </em></p><p>        "I was going to see Will," you said a little too fast. Jack blinked and a smirk played on his lips, </p><p>        "You're lyin'." You opened your mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to stop you, shaking his head,</p><p>        "I'm a pirate. I know a lie when I hear one. So where <em>were</em> you headed?"</p><p>        "Why should I answer you?" you snapped, feeling cornered now. Jack took a step towards you, making you take one back. He tilted his head and frowned,</p><p>        "Why shouldn't ya?" You drew in a steady breath and collected yourself, knowing he'd make you answer sooner or later,</p><p>        "I was coming to thank you, if you must know." Jack's lips twitched upwards at that and he chuckled, leaning forward with his hand on the door frame. <em>God was he always this tall? He's practically looming over me!</em></p><p>        "That so? For what?"</p><p>        "Oh don't play dumb," you said, crossing your arms in annoyance. He stuck out his bottom lip innocently,</p><p>        "I am dumb, though. Why's it so hard for you to say it? If you said it, there would be nothin' more for ya to say and I'd just go away."</p><p>        "Say what?" you were getting irritated now, hearing his riddled words spinning in your head.</p><p>        "Say what you mean," Jack whispered, lowering his head to your level. You swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat and whispered back,</p><p>        "You saved my life. Or are you too drunk to remember?" Jack flinched at her burn and she grinned.</p><p>        "Play nicely. Those are the rules," he said softly.</p><p>        "Pirates don't have rules," you replied smartly, and you could have sworn you heard a moan escape his lips. You suddenly felt very small and cleared your throat, not wanting to play anymore.</p><p>        "Right you are, love. Anything else you'd like to say to me?" he glanced down at your lips and you shivered, longing for his touch. You shook your head,</p><p>        "That was it." Jack frowned a bit and stepped back, nodding,</p><p>        "Alright then. I'll um...see you in the mornin' then."</p><p>        "Okay..." you responded, watching as he walked back down the hall. <em>What is this man doing to me?</em> You wondered as you shut the door and slumped down on your bed. <em>I really need to stop thinking about that pirate.</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69737064#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Meeting the Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You woke to the sound of parrots squawking outside, making you groan as you covered your head with your pillow. Still finding yourself bothered by the muffled noise, you sat up in your bed, the previous day washing back over you. You rubbed your eyes and brushed your finger over your lips, sighing heavily and kicking yourself mentally. <em>Oh why did I have to kiss that dirty pirate? What would Will say? What </em>will<em> he say?</em> You blinked at the bright sunlight that shone through your room and looked down at your boots, pulling them onto your feet as you made your way to the door. Your stomach twisted as you collected yourself and headed out into the hall, rushing downstairs with a new determination for the day to come. Today you would find Elizabeth. You <em>had</em> to find her. On the way down to the tavern, you bumped into your brother, letting out a squeak of surprise as you thought it was Jack for a moment.</p><p>        "Whoa, easy there, Y/N. I was just coming to wake you. I was just gonna go down to the shop. Wanna come?" he asked, holding you steady at your shoulders. You furrowed your brows in confusion for a moment before recalling last night.</p><p>        "Shopping! Yes! I should yeah let's go," you said nervously, praying to God you wouldn't see Jack just yet. You weren't prepared to face him after...<em>Oh come on. It wasn't as if it was the first time you've been kissed, Y/N. Get a hold of yourself!</em> You told yourself sternly as Will and you walked outside, the soft warmth of dawn greeting you. You were a bit puzzled as to how Jack and Gibbs weren't up at the bar drinking themselves away. <em>They'll probably wake with a hangover.</em></p><p>        "I really just want some new boots," you piped up, relief taking over the butterflies that'd been flying about in your stomach. Will chuckled and peered down at your feet,</p><p>        "Yeah, those are scuffed up pretty good." He led the way into a small shop, the hazy glow of the sun shining through the windows where you could see the particles of dust dancing about. You scrunched up your nose at the dirty shelves, but your expression quickly turned upside down when you spied a pair of brown boots that had white designs on the sides, curling up along the heel. You picked them up, grinning widely at your brother, who'd found the display of rings. </p><p>        "Will?" you asked softly, coming up behind him. His eyes were glazed over, his brows knitted in concentration. </p><p>        "I love her, Y/N." he shook his head and you frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. He looked at you, the tips of his lips twisting into a sad smile.</p><p>        "I know Will," you said with a chuckle, "You always have." He stared at you, opening and closing his mouth, perplexed,</p><p>        "How did you know?" You rolled your eyes at that and nudged him, makin your way to the counter with your new boots.</p><p>        "Because you're my brother. And you look at her like she's the only woman on Earth. Honestly Will, you've had feelings for Elizabeth since the day you met," you paid for the boots, a black jacket suddenly catching your eye as you smirked to yourself and plucked it off the coat hanger.</p><p>        "Do you think she'd...she'd marry me if I asked her?" Will mumbled, seeming to be speaking to himself mostly. You spun around to face him as your items were checked out for you.</p><p>        "Are you kidding?! Of course she would! She's been infatuated with you for <em>years</em> Will! That's exactly what she's been waiting for!" You laughed, amused by the fact that he was just figuring this out for himself. His brows raised to his hairline,</p><p>        "Really? I...How have I not noticed?" You took the bag of your clothes and started out of the shop, linking arms with your brother as you giggled,</p><p>        "Because you're daft sometimes. C'mon. We should go see what's going on with the ship."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Jack gazed down from his balcony, eyes following after Will and his sister, a bag clutched tightly in her hands. A beam was spread across her features, eyes shimmering in the sunlight like stars that had made it to daytime. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling...nervous? Was he nervous? He could still feel the tingle from her lips on his and he rushed downstairs to the bar where Gibbs was ordering himself a drink.</p><p>        "Ah there ya are! Was beginin' to wonder if you'd show up. I got the crew. Just waitin' outside," the man said with a grin, motioning for the bartender to get him a glass. Jack dismissed the offer and leaned over the counter, opening his mouth to speak his mind, but was interrupted as Y/N's voice rang out from the door of the tavern. <em>Damn it.</em> </p><p>        "Jack, what're we doing?" Will asked as the smile faded from her lips, her distance growing between her and her brother as he approached the two at the counter. Jack forced a grin onto his face and cleared his throat,</p><p>        "We're goin' to meet the crew."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs introduced as the sweat began beading your forehead. <em>God it's hot out here.</em> There were about ten people, all men save for one. The woman had a hat covering her face as Jack started walking along the line of the potential crew members, Gibbs grinning widely in satisfaction as Will scoffed lightly,</p><p>        "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Jack ignored him however and came to stand in front of an older man, his white beard holding a few crumbs from his breakfast. A parrot perched on his shoulder as the man stared straight ahead.</p><p>        "You, sailor!" Jack snapped, raising a brow.</p><p>        "Cotton, sir," Gibbs said behind him.</p><p>        "Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly, swaying a bit on his heels as the man stayed silent. You glanced at Will, who just shrugged as Jack tried again, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"</p><p>        "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs whispered as Jack turned his head to the bird, hesitating before saying,</p><p>        "Mr. Cotton 's...parrot. Same question."</p><p>        "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" it squawked, flapping it's wings a bit as Jack glanced at Gibbs, who laughed nervously,</p><p>        "Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Jack smirked,</p><p>        "O'course it does." He looked to Will, "Satisfied?" </p><p>        "Well, you've proved they're mad," you muttered under your breath, figuring Will would've said something of the sort too. Before Jack could respond to your sass, the woman you'd seen piped up, her voice seeming to catch Jack off guard,</p><p>        "And what's the benefit for us?" He started towards the beginning of the line, taking off the hat that covered her face.</p><p>        "Anamaria-" she slapped him hard across the face. You stifled your laughter, though you also felt something sink in the pit of your stomach. <em>Another woman he's slept with. Still, it is nice seeing him get slapped for it.</em></p><p>        "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will questioned with a hint of a smile as Jack frowned,</p><p>        "No, that one I deserved." </p><p>        "You stole my boat!" Anamaria growled, pointing a daring finger at Jack's face.</p><p>        "Actually-" he smacked him again, this time harder than before. You snickered, receiving a sharp look from Jack as he burst out,</p><p>        "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of bringing it back to you!"</p><p>        "But you didn't!" the woman barked, making him flinch. <em>Oh I definitely like this woman.</em></p><p>        "You'll get another one!" Jack said.</p><p>        "I will," she repeated, sticking her finger in his face again.</p><p>        "A better one," Will piped in with a cheesy smile. You cocked a brow at his intention, trying to follow what he was playing at. He motioned towards the Interceptor with his head and you grinned as Jack perked up at that,</p><p>        "A better one!"</p><p>        "That one!" You suggested, pointing your finger at the ship that was docked.</p><p>        "What one?" Jack turned to see what you were inferring before jumping up in confusion, "That one?!" He looked to the woman and forced a smile onto his lips, "Aye, that one. What say you?"</p><p>        "Aye!" the crew shouted in unison. </p><p>        "Anchors aweigh." Cotton's parrot cackled, making you giggle. Gibbs made his way over to Jack, shaking his head in defiance,</p><p>        "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. <em>Two</em> women at that!" You opened your mouth to speak against him, but Jack was quicker,</p><p>        "It'd be far worse not to have 'em. Trust me." His eyes shifted to you and your heart skipped a beat as you noticed the edges of his lips curve slightly upwards.</p><p>        "Fine," Gibbs sighed after a moment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Jack's mind.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69737097#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Meeting the Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You woke to the sound of parrots squawking outside, making you groan as you covered your head with your pillow. Still finding yourself bothered by the muffled noise, you sat up in your bed, the previous day washing back over you. You rubbed your eyes and considered your thoughts from the night before. <em>Oh why did I want to kiss that dirty pirate? What would Will have said? Well...I didn't...but I had considered it...</em>You blinked at the bright sunlight that shone through your room and looked down at your boots, pulling them onto your feet as you made your way to the door. Your stomach twisted as you collected yourself and headed out into the hall, rushing downstairs with a new determination for the day to come. Today you would find Elizabeth. You <em>had</em> to find her. On the way down to the tavern, you bumped into your brother, letting out a squeak of surprise as you thought it was Jack for a moment.</p><p>        "Whoa, easy there, Y/N. I was just coming to wake you. I was just gonna go down to the shop. Wanna come?" he asked, holding you steady at your shoulders. You furrowed your brows in confusion for a moment before recalling last night.</p><p>        "Shopping! Yes! Let's go!" you perked up, thankful for having something to take your mind off Jack Sparrow. You weren't prepared to face him after...<em>Oh come on. It wasn't as if you really kissed him, Y/N</em>. <em>You just thought about it! </em>You told yourself sternly as Will and you walked outside, the soft warmth of dawn greeting you. You were a bit puzzled as to how Jack and Gibbs weren't up at the bar drinking themselves away. <em>They'll probably wake with a hangover.</em></p><p>        "I really just want some new boots," you piped up, relief taking over the butterflies that'd been flying about in your stomach. Will chuckled and peered down at your feet,</p><p>        "Yeah, those are scuffed up pretty good." He led the way into a small shop, the hazy glow of the sun shining through the windows where you could see the particles of dust dancing about. You scrunched up your nose at the dirty shelves, but your expression quickly turned upside down when you spied a pair of brown boots that had white designs on the sides, curling up along the heel. You picked them up, grinning widely at your brother, who'd found the display of rings. </p><p>        "Will?" you asked softly, coming up behind him. His eyes were glazed over, his brows knitted in concentration. </p><p>        "I love her, Y/N." he shook his head and you frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. He looked at you, the tips of his lips twisting into a sad smile.</p><p>        "I know Will," you said with a chuckle, "You always have." He stared at you, opening and closing his mouth, perplexed,</p><p>        "How did you know?" You rolled your eyes at that and nudged him, makin your way to the counter with your new boots.</p><p>        "Because you're my brother. And you look at her like she's the only woman on Earth. Honestly Will, you've had feelings for Elizabeth since the day you met," you paid for the boots, a black jacket suddenly catching your eye as you smirked to yourself and plucked it off the coat hanger.</p><p>        "Do you think she'd...she'd marry me if I asked her?" Will mumbled, seeming to be speaking to himself mostly. You spun around to face him as your items were checked out for you.</p><p>        "Are you kidding?! Of course she would! She's been infatuated with you for <em>years</em> Will! That's exactly what she's been waiting for!" You laughed, amused by the fact that he was just figuring this out for himself. His brows raised to his hairline,</p><p>        "Really? I...How have I not noticed?" You took the bag of your clothes and started out of the shop, linking arms with your brother as you giggled,</p><p>        "Because you're daft sometimes. C'mon. We should go see what's going on with the ship."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Jack gazed down from his balcony, eyes following after Will and his sister, a bag clutched tightly in her hands. A beam was spread across her features, eyes shimmering in the sunlight like stars that had made it to daytime. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling...nervous? Was he nervous? He could still feel the tingle from her lips on his and he rushed downstairs to the bar where Gibbs was ordering himself a drink.</p><p>        "Ah there ya are! Was beginin' to wonder if you'd show up. I got the crew. Just waitin' outside," the man said with a grin, motioning for the bartender to get him a glass. Jack dismissed the offer and leaned over the counter, opening his mouth to speak his mind, but was interrupted as Y/N's voice rang out from the door of the tavern. <em>Damn it.</em> </p><p>        "Jack, what're we doing?" Will asked as the smile faded from her lips, her distance growing between her and her brother as he approached the two at the counter. <em>She looks so cute!</em> Jack grinned as he saw the blush creep onto her face and cleared his throat,</p><p>        "We're goin' to meet the crew."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs introduced as the sweat began beading your forehead. <em>God it's hot out here.</em> There were about ten people, all men save for one. The woman had a hat covering her face as Jack started walking along the line of the potential crew members, Gibbs grinning widely in satisfaction as Will scoffed lightly,</p><p>        "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Jack ignored him however and came to stand in front of an older man, his white beard holding a few crumbs from his breakfast. A parrot perched on his shoulder as the man stared straight ahead.</p><p>        "You, sailor!" Jack snapped, raising a brow.</p><p>        "Cotton, sir," Gibbs said behind him.</p><p>        "Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly, swaying a bit on his heels as the man stayed silent. You glanced at Will, who just shrugged as Jack tried again, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"</p><p>        "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs whispered as Jack turned his head to the bird, hesitating before saying,</p><p>        "Mr. Cotton 's...parrot. Same question."</p><p>        "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" it squawked, flapping it's wings a bit as Jack glanced at Gibbs, who laughed nervously,</p><p>        "Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Jack smirked,</p><p>        "O'course it does." He looked to Will, "Satisfied?" </p><p>        "Well, you've proved they're mad," you muttered under your breath, figuring Will would've said something of the sort too. Before Jack could respond to your sass, the woman you'd seen piped up, her voice seeming to catch Jack off guard,</p><p>        "And what's the benefit for us?" He started towards the beginning of the line, taking off the hat that covered her face.</p><p>        "Anamaria-" she slapped him hard across the face. You stifled your laughter, though you also felt something sink in the pit of your stomach. <em>Another woman he's slept with. Still, it is nice seeing him get slapped for it.</em></p><p>        "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will questioned with a hint of a smile as Jack frowned,</p><p>        "No, that one I deserved." </p><p>        "You stole my boat!" Anamaria growled, pointing a daring finger at Jack's face.</p><p>        "Actually-" he smacked him again, this time harder than before. You snickered, receiving a sharp look from Jack as he burst out,</p><p>        "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of bringing it back to you!"</p><p>        "But you didn't!" the woman barked, making him flinch. <em>Oh I definitely like this woman.</em></p><p>        "You'll get another one!" Jack said.</p><p>        "I will," she repeated, sticking her finger in his face again.</p><p>        "A better one," Will piped in with a cheesy smile. You cocked a brow at his intention, trying to follow what he was playing at. He motioned towards the Interceptor with his head and you grinned as Jack perked up at that,</p><p>        "A better one!"</p><p>        "That one!" You suggested, pointing your finger at the ship that was docked.</p><p>        "What one?" Jack turned to see what you were inferring before jumping up in confusion, "That one?!" He looked to the woman and forced a smile onto his lips, "Aye, that one. What say you?"</p><p>        "Aye!" the crew shouted in unison. </p><p>        "Anchors aweigh." Cotton's parrot cackled, making you giggle. Gibbs made his way over to Jack, shaking his head in defiance,</p><p>        "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. <em>Two</em> women at that!" You opened your mouth to speak against him, but Jack was quicker,</p><p>        "It'd be far worse not to have 'em. Trust me." His eyes shifted to you and your heart skipped a beat as you noticed the edges of his lips curve slightly upwards.</p><p>        "Fine," Gibbs sighed after a moment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Jack's mind.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69737106#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Meeting the Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You woke to the sound of parrots squawking outside, making you groan as you covered your head with your pillow. Still finding yourself bothered by the muffled noise, you sat up in your bed, the previous day washing back over you. You rubbed your eyes and brushed your finger over your lips, sighing heavily and kicking yourself mentally. <em>Oh why did I have to kiss that dirty pirate? What would Will say? What </em>will<em> he say?</em> You blinked at the bright sunlight that shone through your room and looked down at your boots, pulling them onto your feet as you made your way to the door. Your stomach twisted as you collected yourself and headed out into the hall, rushing downstairs with a new determination for the day to come. Today you would find Elizabeth. You <em>had</em> to find her. On the way down to the tavern, you bumped into your brother, letting out a squeak of surprise as you thought it was Jack for a moment.</p><p>        "Whoa, easy there, Y/N. I was just coming to wake you. Ready to go shopping?" he asked, holding you steady at your shoulders. You furrowed your brows in confusion for a moment before recalling last night.</p><p>        "Shopping! Right, yeah. L-Let's go," you said nervously, praying to God you wouldn't see Jack just yet. You weren't prepared to face him after...<em>Oh come on. It wasn't as if it was the first time you've been kissed, Y/N. Get a hold of yourself!</em> You told yourself sternly as Will and you walked outside, the soft warmth of dawn greeting you. You were a bit puzzled as to how Jack and Gibbs weren't up at the bar drinking themselves away. <em>They'll probably wake with a hangover.</em></p><p>        "I really just want some new boots," you piped up, relief taking over the butterflies that'd been flying about in your stomach. Will chuckled and peered down at your feet,</p><p>        "Yeah, those are scuffed up pretty good." He led the way into a small shop, the hazy glow of the sun shining through the windows where you could see the particles of dust dancing about. You scrunched up your nose at the dirty shelves, but your expression quickly turned upside down when you spied a pair of brown boots that had white designs on the sides, curling up along the heel. You picked them up, grinning widely at your brother, who'd found the display of rings. </p><p>        "Will?" you asked softly, coming up behind him. His eyes were glazed over, his brows knitted in concentration. </p><p>        "I love her, Y/N." he shook his head and you frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. He looked at you, the tips of his lips twisting into a sad smile.</p><p>        "I know Will," you said with a chuckle, "You always have." He stared at you, opening and closing his mouth, perplexed,</p><p>        "How did you know?" You rolled your eyes at that and nudged him, makin your way to the counter with your new boots.</p><p>        "Because you're my brother. And you look at her like she's the only woman on Earth. Honestly Will, you've had feelings for Elizabeth since the day you met," you paid for the boots, a black jacket suddenly catching your eye as you smirked to yourself and plucked it off the coat hanger.</p><p>        "Do you think she'd...she'd marry me if I asked her?" Will mumbled, seeming to be speaking to himself mostly. You spun around to face him as your items were checked out for you.</p><p>        "Are you kidding?! Of course she would! She's been infatuated with you for <em>years</em> Will! That's exactly what she's been waiting for!" You laughed, amused by the fact that he was just figuring this out for himself. His brows raised to his hairline,</p><p>        "Really? I...How have I not noticed?" You took the bag of your clothes and started out of the shop, linking arms with your brother as you giggled,</p><p>        "Because you're daft sometimes. C'mon. We should go see what's going on with the ship."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Jack gazed down from his balcony, eyes following after Will and his sister, a bag clutched tightly in her hands. A beam was spread across her features, eyes shimmering in the sunlight like stars that had made it to daytime. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling...nervous? Was he nervous? He could still feel the tingle from her lips on his and he rushed downstairs to the bar where Gibbs was ordering himself a drink.</p><p>        "Ah there ya are! Was beginin' to wonder if you'd show up. I got the crew. Just waitin' outside," the man said with a grin, motioning for the bartender to get him a glass. Jack dismissed the offer and leaned over the counter, opening his mouth to speak his mind, but was interrupted as Y/N's voice rang out from the door of the tavern. <em>Damn it.</em> </p><p>        "Jack, what're we doing?" Will asked as the smile faded from her lips, her distance growing between her and her brother as he approached the two at the counter. Jack forced a grin onto his face and cleared his throat,</p><p>        "We're goin' to meet the crew."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs introduced as the sweat began beading your forehead. <em>God it's hot out here.</em> There were about ten people, all men save for one. The woman had a hat covering her face as Jack started walking along the line of the potential crew members, Gibbs grinning widely in satisfaction as Will scoffed lightly,</p><p>        "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Jack ignored him however and came to stand in front of an older man, his white beard holding a few crumbs from his breakfast. A parrot perched on his shoulder as the man stared straight ahead.</p><p>        "You, sailor!" Jack snapped, raising a brow.</p><p>        "Cotton, sir," Gibbs said behind him.</p><p>        "Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly, swaying a bit on his heels as the man stayed silent. You glanced at Will, who just shrugged as Jack tried again, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"</p><p>        "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs whispered as Jack turned his head to the bird, hesitating before saying,</p><p>        "Mr. Cotton 's...parrot. Same question."</p><p>        "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" it squawked, flapping it's wings a bit as Jack glanced at Gibbs, who laughed nervously,</p><p>        "Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Jack smirked,</p><p>        "O'course it does." He looked to Will, "Satisfied?" </p><p>        "Well, you've proved they're mad," you muttered under your breath, figuring Will would've said something of the sort too. Before Jack could respond to your sass, the woman you'd seen piped up, her voice seeming to catch Jack off guard,</p><p>        "And what's the benefit for us?" He started towards the beginning of the line, taking off the hat that covered her face.</p><p>        "Anamaria-" she slapped him hard across the face. You stifled your laughter, though you also felt something sink in the pit of your stomach. <em>Another woman he's slept with. Still, it is nice seeing him get slapped for it.</em></p><p>        "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will questioned with a hint of a smile as Jack frowned,</p><p>        "No, that one I deserved." </p><p>        "You stole my boat!" Anamaria growled, pointing a daring finger at Jack's face.</p><p>        "Actually-" he smacked him again, this time harder than before. You snickered, receiving a sharp look from Jack as he burst out,</p><p>        "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of bringing it back to you!"</p><p>        "But you didn't!" the woman barked, making him flinch. <em>Oh I definitely like this woman.</em></p><p>        "You'll get another one!" Jack said.</p><p>        "I will," she repeated, sticking her finger in his face again.</p><p>        "A better one," Will piped in with a cheesy smile. You cocked a brow at his intention, trying to follow what he was playing at. He motioned towards the Interceptor with his head and you grinned as Jack perked up at that,</p><p>        "A better one!"</p><p>        "That one!" You suggested, pointing your finger at the ship that was docked.</p><p>        "What one?" Jack turned to see what you were inferring before jumping up in confusion, "That one?!" He looked to the woman and forced a smile onto his lips, "Aye, that one. What say you?"</p><p>        "Aye!" the crew shouted in unison. </p><p>        "Anchors aweigh." Cotton's parrot cackled, making you giggle. Gibbs made his way over to Jack, shaking his head in defiance,</p><p>        "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. <em>Two</em> women at that!" You opened your mouth to speak against him, but Jack was quicker,</p><p>        "It'd be far worse not to have 'em. Trust me." His eyes shifted to you and your heart skipped a beat as you noticed the edges of his lips curve slightly upwards.</p><p>        "Fine," Gibbs sighed after a moment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Jack's mind.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69737097#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Meeting the Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You woke to the sound of parrots squawking outside, making you groan as you covered your head with your pillow. Still finding yourself bothered by the muffled noise, you sat up in your bed, the previous day washing back over you. You rubbed your eyes and considered your thoughts from the night before. <em>Oh why did I want to kiss that dirty pirate? What would Will have said? Well...I didn't...but I had considered it... </em>You blinked at the bright sunlight that shone through your room and looked down at your boots, pulling them onto your feet as you made your way to the door. Your stomach twisted as you collected yourself and headed out into the hall, rushing downstairs with a new determination for the day to come. Today you would find Elizabeth. You <em>had</em> to find her. On the way down to the tavern, you bumped into your brother, letting out a squeak of surprise as you thought it was Jack for a moment.</p><p>        "Whoa, easy there, Y/N. I was just coming to wake you. Ready to go shopping?" he asked, holding you steady at your shoulders. You furrowed your brows in confusion for a moment before recalling last night.</p><p>        "Shopping! Right! Yes yes, let's go!" you perked up, thankful for having something to take your mind off Jack Sparrow. You weren't prepared to face him after...<em>Oh come on. It wasn't as if you really kissed him, Y/N</em>. <em>You just thought about it! </em>You told yourself sternly as Will and you walked outside, the soft warmth of dawn greeting you. You were a bit puzzled as to how Jack and Gibbs weren't up at the bar drinking themselves away. <em>They'll probably wake with a hangover.</em></p><p>        "I really just want some new boots," you piped up, relief taking over the butterflies that'd been flying about in your stomach. Will chuckled and peered down at your feet,</p><p>        "Yeah, those are scuffed up pretty good." He led the way into a small shop, the hazy glow of the sun shining through the windows where you could see the particles of dust dancing about. You scrunched up your nose at the dirty shelves, but your expression quickly turned upside down when you spied a pair of brown boots that had white designs on the sides, curling up along the heel. You picked them up, grinning widely at your brother, who'd found the display of rings. </p><p>        "Will?" you asked softly, coming up behind him. His eyes were glazed over, his brows knitted in concentration. </p><p>        "I love her, Y/N." he shook his head and you frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. He looked at you, the tips of his lips twisting into a sad smile.</p><p>        "I know Will," you said with a chuckle, "You always have." He stared at you, opening and closing his mouth, perplexed,</p><p>        "How did you know?" You rolled your eyes at that and nudged him, makin your way to the counter with your new boots.</p><p>        "Because you're my brother. And you look at her like she's the only woman on Earth. Honestly Will, you've had feelings for Elizabeth since the day you met," you paid for the boots, a black jacket suddenly catching your eye as you smirked to yourself and plucked it off the coat hanger.</p><p>        "Do you think she'd...she'd marry me if I asked her?" Will mumbled, seeming to be speaking to himself mostly. You spun around to face him as your items were checked out for you.</p><p>        "Are you kidding?! Of course she would! She's been infatuated with you for <em>years</em> Will! That's exactly what she's been waiting for!" You laughed, amused by the fact that he was just figuring this out for himself. His brows raised to his hairline,</p><p>        "Really? I...How have I not noticed?" You took the bag of your clothes and started out of the shop, linking arms with your brother as you giggled,</p><p>        "Because you're daft sometimes. C'mon. We should go see what's going on with the ship."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Jack gazed down from his balcony, eyes following after Will and his sister, a bag clutched tightly in her hands. A beam was spread across her features, eyes shimmering in the sunlight like stars that had made it to daytime. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling...nervous? Was he nervous? He could still feel the tingle from her lips on his and he rushed downstairs to the bar where Gibbs was ordering himself a drink.</p><p>        "Ah there ya are! Was beginin' to wonder if you'd show up. I got the crew. Just waitin' outside," the man said with a grin, motioning for the bartender to get him a glass. Jack dismissed the offer and leaned over the counter, opening his mouth to speak his mind, but was interrupted as Y/N's voice rang out from the door of the tavern. <em>Damn it.</em> </p><p>        "Jack, what're we doing?" Will asked as the smile faded from her lips, her distance growing between her and her brother as he approached the two at the counter. <em>She looks so cute!</em> Jack grinned as he saw the blush creep onto her face and cleared his throat,</p><p>        "We're goin' to meet the crew."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs introduced as the sweat began beading your forehead. <em>God it's hot out here.</em> There were about ten people, all men save for one. The woman had a hat covering her face as Jack started walking along the line of the potential crew members, Gibbs grinning widely in satisfaction as Will scoffed lightly,</p><p>        "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Jack ignored him however and came to stand in front of an older man, his white beard holding a few crumbs from his breakfast. A parrot perched on his shoulder as the man stared straight ahead.</p><p>        "You, sailor!" Jack snapped, raising a brow.</p><p>        "Cotton, sir," Gibbs said behind him.</p><p>        "Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly, swaying a bit on his heels as the man stayed silent. You glanced at Will, who just shrugged as Jack tried again, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"</p><p>        "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs whispered as Jack turned his head to the bird, hesitating before saying,</p><p>        "Mr. Cotton 's...parrot. Same question."</p><p>        "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" it squawked, flapping it's wings a bit as Jack glanced at Gibbs, who laughed nervously,</p><p>        "Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Jack smirked,</p><p>        "O'course it does." He looked to Will, "Satisfied?" </p><p>        "Well, you've proved they're mad," you muttered under your breath, figuring Will would've said something of the sort too. Before Jack could respond to your sass, the woman you'd seen piped up, her voice seeming to catch Jack off guard,</p><p>        "And what's the benefit for us?" He started towards the beginning of the line, taking off the hat that covered her face.</p><p>        "Anamaria-" she slapped him hard across the face. You stifled your laughter, though you also felt something sink in the pit of your stomach. <em>Another woman he's slept with. Still, it is nice seeing him get slapped for it.</em></p><p>        "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will questioned with a hint of a smile as Jack frowned,</p><p>        "No, that one I deserved." </p><p>        "You stole my boat!" Anamaria growled, pointing a daring finger at Jack's face.</p><p>        "Actually-" he smacked him again, this time harder than before. You snickered, receiving a sharp look from Jack as he burst out,</p><p>        "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of bringing it back to you!"</p><p>        "But you didn't!" the woman barked, making him flinch. <em>Oh I definitely like this woman.</em></p><p>        "You'll get another one!" Jack said.</p><p>        "I will," she repeated, sticking her finger in his face again.</p><p>        "A better one," Will piped in with a cheesy smile. You cocked a brow at his intention, trying to follow what he was playing at. He motioned towards the Interceptor with his head and you grinned as Jack perked up at that,</p><p>        "A better one!"</p><p>        "That one!" You suggested, pointing your finger at the ship that was docked.</p><p>        "What one?" Jack turned to see what you were inferring before jumping up in confusion, "That one?!" He looked to the woman and forced a smile onto his lips, "Aye, that one. What say you?"</p><p>        "Aye!" the crew shouted in unison. </p><p>        "Anchors aweigh." Cotton's parrot cackled, making you giggle. Gibbs made his way over to Jack, shaking his head in defiance,</p><p>        "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. <em>Two</em> woman at that!" You opened your mouth to speak against him, but Jack was quicker,</p><p>        "It'd be far worse not to have 'em. Trust me." His eyes shifted to you and your heart skipped a beat as you noticed the edges of his lips curve slightly upwards.</p><p>        "Fine," Gibbs sighed after a moment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Jack's mind.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/69737106#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Savage Seas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted against the ripping sea's crashing waves. You peered over your brother's shoulder and frowned as you saw Jack holding a broken compass, examining it as though it'd actually get him somewhere. His face was kissed with the water that sprayed from the sea, dreadlocks practically soaked as the water clung to his clothes. You could just make out his figure beneath- <em>Oh stop this nonsense thinking! </em>You scolded yourself, shaking your head as you focused on Gibbs instead.        </p><p>        "Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" he grinned and looked to the captain, "We should drop canvas, sir."</p><p>        "She can hold a bit longer," Jack called back, hopping down from the edge as he came over to the three of them, swaying with his natural swagger as he gripped onto the post and glanced at you.</p><p>        "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked, raising a brow. The tips of Jack's lips curved upwards as he fixed his belt and leaned in close to him, whispering,</p><p>        "We're catching up."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Elizabeth's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <strong><em>They're dead. They're all dead. No. That's not possible. Skeletons. All of them. Oh, where are you Will? </em></strong>Elizabeth peered out her window at the walking dead pirates, their chunks of flesh that still hung to their ribcages and limbs glinting in the moonlight. Her stomach twisted at the sight and she crouched back down when someone's head turned in her direction. This wasn't right. They were cursed. It was an unnatural curse that loomed over them. And they were immortal. How? How had she come to this situation? Why her of all people? She ran through what Barbossa had told her during their dinner, goosebumps spreading along her body.</p><p>
  <strong>*        *        *</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>        "You don’t know what this is, do you?" he had said as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Did he really think she was so stupid?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "It's a pirate medallion," she said as a matter-of-factly.     </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "This is Aztec gold. One of eight-hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies," he paused for effect and rolled the medallion in his hand, "But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." She was interested of course, but she kept her straight expression, not wanting to give in too early.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "I hardly believe in ghost stories any more, Captain Barbossa," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. He nodded, baring his crooked teeth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Aye! That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale!" He zoned out for a moment, whispering the next part, so quiet that Elizabeth had to run it through her head to consider the bits she had missed, "Buried on an Island of the Dead what can't be found 'cept by those who know where it 'tis....Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, and we took them all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away…on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize – the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner . Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it." While he told his long tale, Elizabeth snuck a dull knife into her sleeve, keeping her gaze on him as he looked down at the table, his mind far from gone in the present.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        The screeching monkey made her jump, and he awoke from his daze, reaching out to it as it clambered onto his shoulder. He continued, "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." The monkey leapt off him and he looked up at her for a moment, "Thanks to ye we have the final piece." Elizabeth licked her lips nervously,</em>
</p><p><em>        "</em> <em>And the blood to be repaid?"</em></p><p><em>        "</em> <em>That's why there's no sense to be killing you...yet," Barbossa muttered as he held an apple out to her. Elizabeth slammed the apple out of his hand and pranced out of her chair, brandishing the knife, but he was too quick for her, grasping her wrist as she struggled to get away from him. Given the right opportunity, their feet shuffling about as she finally managed to stab him in the chest, the two both let out a gasp. She covered her mouth, stepping back as he stood stock still, unaffected by the pierce. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as he tilted his head at her, sneering,</em></p><p><em>        "</em> <em>I'm curious...after killing me, what is it you're planning on doing next?" Elizabeth was quick to spin around, barreling out the door and coming face-to-face with her worst nightmare. The crew was working away at swabbing the decks and casting the mast, the moonlight shining brightly upon them. She turned away, running, but got caught in the steps of one of the dead men, stumbling onto a capstan. It was moved upwards, her body launching into the air, and arms wrapped around her waist. She looked behind her to see another skeleton, his eyes meeting hers as he growled at her. Then before she knew it, they had landed back on the deck, her vision dizzy as she ran away from him, falling back into the shadows where Barbossa met her. He gripped her shoulders tightly, forcing her to face the crew,</em></p><p>
  <em>        "Look! Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living, and so we cannot die -- but neither are we dead!" He spun her back to face him and she gawked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "For too long I have been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it! Too long, I have been starving to death, and haven't died! I feel nothing....Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea..." he raised his hand towards her, the moon catching it and showing the bones beneath his flesh, "Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." She flinched and he grinned,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner....You're in one." And with that, she walked backwards into the cabin and he slammed the door, cackling outside as the crew joined in, a chorus of deathly laughter.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        As the ship rocked back and forth, you found your stomach churning uncomfortably and you curled up in one of the corners of the ship, shutting your eyes as you tried not to think of the horrible feeling of being sick on the sea. You thought about the night before, being so close to Jack. His lips against yours. You banged your head on the barrel you were leaning against, groaning as you hugged your knees to your chest. You looked up, spotting Jack looking out to the sea, his hands wrapped on the steering wheel. He looked as though he were in his natural habitat. In his place. His home. </p><p>        You got to your feet, swaying a bit as you grabbed onto the edge of the boat to steady yourself before making your way over to him. He spared you a small glance as you fiddled your hands and leaned against the post, resting your head to the side as you watched him, the way his muscles contracted as he turned the wheel and the way his hair blew gently in the hard breeze. </p><p>        "Come back for more?" he asked playfully, sending you a smirk. You rolled your eyes and shuffled your feet awkwardly. You wouldn't have been lying if you said yes, but that wasn't exactly what you were there for. Yet.</p><p>        "I just...I wanted to ask...would you...." You trailed off, kicking yourself for being so foolish. Jack raised a curious brow, tugging a hankerchief around the wheel to keep it pointing straight so he could come over to you, tilting his head as he rested his arm on the post right above you, gazing down into your face. You came up just to his neck, the intoxicating smell of whiskey and smoke filling your nose. </p><p>        "Yeah?" he questioned, his eyes twinkling brightly. You swallowed the lump that formed in your throat and lowered your gaze from his,</p><p>        "I was wondering if you...would like to have a drink with me?" You raised her head back up and Jack smiled softly, </p><p>        "You? Want to have a drink? With me?" You licked your lips nervously, finding his face rather close to your own. Oh how you longed to taste those lips again. He glanced down at yours before glinting back up to your eyes and you nodded,</p><p>        "I do." Jack smirked and nodded,</p><p>        "Okay then. Tonight, my cabin. Once everyone goes to sleep." You shivered with the delight at the invitation. He was suggesting you come to his private quarters. Alone. Just the two of you. You came dangerously close to his face, batting her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, noting how he tensed and then loosened up in an instant, coming just a bit closer.</p><p>        "I'll be there."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0041">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Savage Seas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted against the ripping sea's crashing waves. You peered over your brother's shoulder and frowned as you saw Jack holding a broken compass, examining it as though it'd actually get him somewhere. His face was kissed with the water that sprayed from the sea, dreadlocks practically soaked as the water clung to his clothes. You could just make out his figure beneath- <em>Oh stop this nonsense thinking! </em>You scolded yourself, shaking your head as you focused on Gibbs instead.        </p><p>        "Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" he grinned and looked to the captain, "We should drop canvas, sir."</p><p>        "She can hold a bit longer," Jack called back, hopping down from the edge as he came over to the three of them, swaying with his natural swagger as he gripped onto the post and glanced at you.</p><p>        "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked, raising a brow. The tips of Jack's lips curved upwards as he fixed his belt and leaned in close to him, whispering,</p><p>        "We're catching up."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Elizabeth's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <strong><em>They're dead. They're all dead. No. That's not possible. Skeletons. All of them. Oh, where are you Will? </em></strong>Elizabeth peered out her window at the walking dead pirates, their chunks of flesh that still hung to their ribcages and limbs glinting in the moonlight. Her stomach twisted at the sight and she crouched back down when someone's head turned in her direction. This wasn't right. They were cursed. It was an unnatural curse that loomed over them. And they were immortal. How? How had she come to this situation? Why her of all people? She ran through what Barbossa had told her during their dinner, goosebumps spreading along her body.</p><p>
  <strong>*        *        *</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>        "You don’t know what this is, do you?" he had said as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Did he really think she was so stupid?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "It's a pirate medallion," she said as a matter-of-factly.     </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "This is Aztec gold. One of eight-hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies," he paused for effect and rolled the medallion in his hand, "But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." She was interested of course, but she kept her straight expression, not wanting to give in too early.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "I hardly believe in ghost stories any more, Captain Barbossa," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. He nodded, baring his crooked teeth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Aye! That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale!" He zoned out for a moment, whispering the next part, so quiet that Elizabeth had to run it through her head to consider the bits she had missed, "Buried on an Island of the Dead what can't be found 'cept by those who know where it 'tis....Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, and we took them all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away…on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize – the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner . Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it." While he told his long tale, Elizabeth snuck a dull knife into her sleeve, keeping her gaze on him as he looked down at the table, his mind far from gone in the present.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        The screeching monkey made her jump, and he awoke from his daze, reaching out to it as it clambered onto his shoulder. He continued, "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." The monkey leapt off him and he looked up at her for a moment, "Thanks to ye we have the final piece." Elizabeth licked her lips nervously,</em>
</p><p><em>        "</em> <em>And the blood to be repaid?"</em></p><p><em>        "</em> <em>That's why there's no sense to be killing you...yet," Barbossa muttered as he held an apple out to her. Elizabeth slammed the apple out of his hand and pranced out of her chair, brandishing the knife, but he was too quick for her, grasping her wrist as she struggled to get away from him. Given the right opportunity, their feet shuffling about as she finally managed to stab him in the chest, the two both let out a gasp. She covered her mouth, stepping back as he stood stock still, unaffected by the pierce. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as he tilted his head at her, sneering,</em></p><p><em>        "</em> <em>I'm curious...after killing me, what is it you're planning on doing next?" Elizabeth was quick to spin around, barreling out the door and coming face-to-face with her worst nightmare. The crew was working away at swabbing the decks and casting the mast, the moonlight shining brightly upon them. She turned away, running, but got caught in the steps of one of the dead men, stumbling onto a capstan. It was moved upwards, her body launching into the air, and arms wrapped around her waist. She looked behind her to see another skeleton, his eyes meeting hers as he growled at her. Then before she knew it, they had landed back on the deck, her vision dizzy as she ran away from him, falling back into the shadows where Barbossa met her. He gripped her shoulders tightly, forcing her to face the crew,</em></p><p>
  <em>        "Look! Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living, and so we cannot die -- but neither are we dead!" He spun her back to face him and she gawked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "For too long I have been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it! Too long, I have been starving to death, and haven't died! I feel nothing....Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea..." he raised his hand towards her, the moon catching it and showing the bones beneath his flesh, "Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." She flinched and he grinned,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner....You're in one." And with that, she walked backwards into the cabin and he slammed the door, cackling outside as the crew joined in, a chorus of deathly laughter.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        As the ship rocked back and forth, you found your stomach churning uncomfortably and you curled up in one of the corners of the ship, shutting your eyes as you tried not to think of the horrible feeling of being sick on the sea. You thought about the night before, being so close to Jack. How soft he'd been towards you. You imagined what it'd be like...to be closer to him. Your flesh against- You banged your head on the barrel you were leaning against, groaning as you hugged your knees to your chest. You looked up, spotting Jack looking out to the sea, his hands wrapped on the steering wheel. He looked as though he were in his natural habitat. In his place. His home. </p><p>        You got to your feet, swaying a bit as you grabbed onto the edge of the boat to steady yourself before making your way over to him. He spared you a small glance as you fiddled your hands and leaned against the post, resting your head to the side as you watched him, the way his muscles contracted as he turned the wheel and the way his hair blew gently in the hard breeze. Perhaps he didn't say yes to what you were thinking of asking him? </p><p>        "Did you just come to check the view, aye?" he asked playfully, sending you a smirk. You rolled your eyes and shuffled your feet awkwardly. You wouldn't have been lying if you said yes, but that wasn't exactly what you were there for. Yet.</p><p>        "I just...I wanted to ask...would you...." You trailed off, kicking yourself for being so foolish. Jack raised a curious brow, tugging a hankerchief around the wheel to keep it pointing straight so he could come over to you, tilting his head as he rested his arm on the post right above you, gazing down into your face. You came up just to his neck, the intoxicating smell of whiskey and smoke filling your nose. </p><p>        "Yeah?" he questioned, his eyes twinkling brightly. You swallowed the lump that formed in your throat and lowered your gaze from his,</p><p>        "I was wondering if you...would like to have a drink with me?" You raised her head back up and Jack smiled softly, </p><p>        "You? Want to have a drink? With me?" You licked your lips nervously, finding his face rather close to your own. Oh how you longed to taste those lips again. He glanced down at yours before glinting back up to your eyes and you nodded,</p><p>        "I do." Jack smirked and nodded,</p><p>        "Well," he rubbed his bearded chin, considering it, "I have a better idea." Leaning in close, causing you to shiver with the delight, wondering what he was going to offer. "Once everyone's gone to sleep...meet me out here." You raised your brows at him, wanting to ask if this was some sort of...date he was planning, but you resisted the question and instead whispered, coming dangerously close to his face,</p><p>        "I'll be there."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0042">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>       You lay in bed, staring blankly at the rafters above as you drew in a steady breath, listening to the soft breathing around you. Will was lying in the hammock across from you, his fingers fiddling with the half empty bottle in his hand. He'd been drinking for the past half hour, chugging away every few minutes as he his thoughts obviously strayed to the woman he had feelings for. You were just waiting for him to fall asleep. <em>Surely he'll know I'll be out there for Jack if he sees me sneak out...</em>You bit your bottom lip and glanced over at him, wrapping your arms around yourself before clearing your throat, "It won't do you good dwelling on your thoughts, Will." All you could think of was Jack and his offer from before. You'd left his side as soon as he told you to come out once everyone was sleeping, determined to keep an eye on everyone before the time came. But you also knew you should support your brother.</p><p>        "She's in danger because of me..." he whispered, shaking his head as he took another swig of his drink. </p><p>        "You can't believe that," you gawked at him, furrowing your brows as you clambered out of your hammock, making your way over to him as you kneeled at his side. He looked at you from the corner of his eye, scoffing as he brought the bottle to his lips. You reached out, setting it down before it hit his lips. He narrowed his gaze at you and turned away from you,</p><p>        "I just need some sleep."</p><p>        "Will..." you whispered, putting the bottle on the ground as you took his hand in your own, rubbing the back of his knuckles carefully, "Don't blame yourself. Please. We'll find her. Jack will-"</p><p>        "Jack's a pirate, Y/N. This is all fun and games for him," Will snapped, baring his teeth at you. You flinched and removed your hand from his, putting it in your lap instead. You cleared your throat and got to your feet, flustered by his comment as you glanced around the room. Everyone else was sleeping. And if Will was going to ignore what you were trying to say to him and stab your words into the ground, you wouldn't waste your time with him. He smelled awful, the alcohol clear on his breath as he spoke, indicating he was drunk enough to not care what he was spewing at you. </p><p>        "Fine. Be that way. But just so you know...Jack's doing what he can to help," with that, you frowned and started up the creaky steps that led to the deck above. Will said nothing as you left him, leaving you to believe that he just didn't know what to say. Or he just didn't care. A cool breeze kissed your face as you walked into the fresh sea air. Something you were becoming more accustomed to now. You rubbed warmth into your arms as you made your way to his cabin, heart ramming wildly in your chest. <em>Should I be doing this? What if he’s drunk already? What if he takes advantage of my being there? <strong>No...he wouldn’t do that...he’s not like that. He may make it clear he wants it...but...</strong>Ohh stop worrying so much. You’re a grown ass woman and he’s a grown ass man. You can defend yourself if you absolutely have to. But it most likely won’t come to that...</em></p><p>       You came up to his door, the light from the lantern inside dancing lightly through the windows, gleaming softly. Then you heard a stumbling inside, making you jump as you knocked, “Jack? A-Are you okay?” There was more shuffling before the door was practically thrown open, causing you to raise your brows in shock as you looked at the man before you, blinking as you took in his shaggy appearance. He was holding a bottle in his hand, giving you a smirk as he leaned forward, breath tickling your ear as he chuckled, “I wasn’t sure you’d come. I been drinkin’ for the last hour, love. Why you gotta go teasin’ me like that?” He gave her a fake pout, taking a swig of his drink. Why he’d been drinking was clear. He thought you’d be coming sooner. Did he...feel like he’d done something wrong? And then turned to his rum? The thought made your blood run cold and you frowned,</p><p>       “Jack I-“ </p><p>       “Shhhh you got a little...” he trailed off, his hand reaching out towards your face as he brushed a strand of hair from your eyes. His touch sent a delightful shiver up your spine as you tensed, swallowing the lump that formed in your now dry throat. He gave you a cheeky grin before stretching out his arm, inviting you into his humble abode. You sent him a soft smile, nodding in appreciation as you stepped inside, the smell of alcohol and iron hitting your nose. You scrunched up your nose and turned to face him, a small surprised yip emitting from your throat as you saw how close Jack was standing to you. He was looming over you, head titled as he beamed widely,</p><p>       “You came...” the tone on his voice was hopeful, reassured that he wasn’t just hallucinating. You were really there, standing right in front of him. He set the bottle down on the table, never once leaving your gaze as he reached up to caress your cheek, licking his lips subconsciously. There was a short intake of breath from you as he leaned in close, his warm breath wafting across your face. You were far too in the moment to Carew how strongly he smelled of rum. You could smell so much more on him; the salty sea and the fresh earthy dirt. Your eyes flitted to his lips as you leaned into his touch, wanting nothing more than to claim him as your right here right now. He was drunk, sure, but if the two of you did end up....You knew it wouldn’t be a one time thing. He stared at you with dark eyes, ones that made your entire nervous system quiver. His chest lightly brushed your own as he cradled your cheek in his calloused hand, your heartbeat picking up as you stared back at him, whispering,</p><p>        "Of course I came...I had nothing better to do..." He grinned sheepishly, nodding as he rubbed the pad of his thumb along your jawline, chuckling as he leaned in, lips gently gliding over your own, teasing, asking if you wanted this. Before you could take the time to comprehend what was happening yourself, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought his lips to yours, holding his face in your hands as his own landed on your lower back, making you arch in an attempt to get closer. He smirked against your mouth, pulling you backwards as his back his the door, never once breaking the kiss as he pressed his thigh between yours, chuckling softly,</p><p>       “I’ll never get over kissin’ you Y/N...” You eventually pulled away, gasping for air as you ran your hand down to rest on his chest,</p><p>        "Oh? Why’s that?" He gave you a cheeky smile as he admired your features for a moment, seeming proud as he puffed out his chest,</p><p>       “Because I’ve never met a woman like you...” Just looking into his eyes, you knew he was telling the truth. You were burning up from head to toe, your insides twisting as you looked back at him. Once you'd caught your breath, he pulled you to him again, your mouth opening in shock as he kissed you <em>again</em>, your body practically melting into his own as he took your open mouth as an advantage.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>God this woman is gonna be the end of me. I could kiss her like this forever and never grow bored with it.</em> He ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth, teeth clashing together as he pressed a hand to her back, sighing into her mouth as he turned her around, pressing her against the door as his hand slid down along her neck. She trembled against him, something that made him growl low, biting on her lower lip before continuing his onslaught of bruising to her mouth. He felt the throbbing and excitement course through his entire body, hissing in annoyance as the effect grew on him. Literally.</p><p>        "I...think...we...should..." he started between breaths, pulling away as he glanced down briefly, rolling his eyes into the back of his head, "For fucks sake." He grabbed the bottle before taking a swig, shaking his head as he gave her a lopsided grin, "I dunno about you love...but I could take this much further..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>       Your eyes widened as you glanced down, stomach flipping as a mix of emotions washed over you. God you wanted to make him yours right now and erase every horrible thing that had happened in the last few days. But at the same time, you didn’t want Will finding out. If Jack got drunk...who knew how much he’d spill? You drew out a sharp breath, nodding, having come to a final decision.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0043">Go all the way with him</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/74988711#workskin">Give him a little</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/74988807#workskin">Wait</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        You lay in bed, staring blankly at the rafters above as you drew in a steady breath, listening to the soft breathing around you. Will was lying in the hammock across from you, his fingers fiddling with the half empty bottle in his hand. He'd been drinking for the past half hour, chugging away every few minutes as he his thoughts obviously strayed to the woman he had feelings for. You were just waiting for him to fall asleep. <em>Surely he'll know I'll be out there for Jack if he sees me sneak out...</em>You bit your bottom lip and glanced over at him, wrapping your arms around yourself before clearing your throat, "It won't do you good dwelling on your thoughts, Will." All you could think of was Jack and his offer from before. You'd left his side as soon as he told you to come out once everyone was sleeping, determined to keep an eye on everyone before the time came. But you also knew you should support your brother.</p><p>        "She's in danger because of me..." he whispered, shaking his head as he took another swig of his drink. </p><p>        "You can't believe that," you gawked at him, furrowing your brows as you clambered out of your hammock, making your way over to him as you kneeled at his side. He looked at you from the corner of his eye, scoffing as he brought the bottle to his lips. You reached out, setting it down before it hit his lips. He narrowed his gaze at you and turned away from you,</p><p>        "I just need some sleep."</p><p>        "Will..." you whispered, putting the bottle on the ground as you took his hand in your own, rubbing the back of his knuckles carefully, "Don't blame yourself. Please. We'll find her. Jack will-"</p><p>        "Jack's a pirate, Y/N. This is all fun and games for him," Will snapped, baring his teeth at you. You flinched and removed your hand from his, putting it in your lap instead. You cleared your throat and got to your feet, flustered by his comment as you glanced around the room. Everyone else was sleeping. And if Will was going to ignore what you were trying to say to him and stab your words into the ground, you wouldn't waste your time with him. He smelled awful, the alcohol clear on his breath as he spoke, indicating he was drunk enough to not care what he was spewing at you. </p><p>        "Fine. Be that way. But just so you know...Jack's doing what he can to help," with that, you frowned and started up the creaky steps that led to the deck above. Will said nothing as you left him, leaving you to believe that he just didn't know what to say. Or he just didn't care. A cool breeze kissed your face as you walked into the fresh sea air. Something you were becoming more accustomed to now. Heart beating loudly in your chest, you looked around, wondering where Jack was. <em>He probably got drunk and fell asleep...that wouldn't be surprising.</em> You licked your lips nervously as you made your way towards the wheel, seeing that he'd left the roped tied to keep it in place once again. However, he was nowhere in sight, leaving you to wonder if he'd simply led you on. Your stomach dropped at the idea and you turned around, slamming right into said pirate. </p><p>        "Whoa, easy, darlin'," he chuckled, holding your elbow as you gathered your footing, looking up into his face in shock. He peered over your face, tilting his head as he grinned lightly, "You alright?"</p><p>        "Y-Yeah...yeah I'm fine," you said, giving him a small smile, heart fluttering as he let go of you, the sensation he'd left on your skin making a lump form in your throat. He pulled a bottle of rum from behind his back, making you grin in surprise. He chuckled lightly and started walking, nudging his head to indicate for you to follow behind him. You did, trying to keep from trembling with excitement as he started up the rope that led to the raft. Curiously, you stepped on the tied rope binds after him, your cheeks burning as you found yourself staring up at his ass. You cleared your throat, glancing down as you got higher, trying to keep the fear of heights down as he called down to you,</p><p>        "Enjoyin' the view, love?" You shot him a glare, though you knew he couldn't see before rolling your eyes, ignoring his teasing question. <em>Not like it would've been better the other way around. I much prefer this.</em> He got to the stop, hopping into the giant bucket as he held a hand out to you. Grateful for his help, you took his hand in your own, breath hitching as he practically tugged you up to him, giving you a toothy grin as he wrapped his arms around you instinctively. You blushed furiously, trying to keep the adrenaline that rose along your body from fogging your conscious. You weren't about to let him get the best of you. You knew better, and you knew Will would be furious if the two of you...</p><p>        "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, bringing you back to the moment as he held the bottle of rum out to you. You leaned against the post, looking up at the night sky. There wasn't a single cloud to conceal the bright starlit abyss, your jaw dropping in awe,</p><p>        "It's beautiful..."</p><p>        "Aye," he agreed, following your gaze as he looked up in wonder. Then his eyes were drawn down to your again and feeling the heat rise in your cheeks, you looked back.</p><p>        "What?" you chuckled, genuinely wondering why he was looking at you with such...passion. He shrugged and took the bottle from you, seeing as you hadn't started drinking. He popped the cork and took a chug of it, his gaze never leaving your own as he took a step forward. He set the bottle in your hand, swaying a bit with his normal swagger, a hand reaching up towards your face,</p><p>        "Nothin' I just...it's nice havin' ya aboard." You blinked, a smirk playing on your lips as he began to close the distance between the two of you. He stared at you with dark eyes, ones that made your entire nervous system quiver. His chest lightly brushed your own as he cradled your cheek in his calloused hand, your heartbeat picking up as you stared back at him, whispering,</p><p>        "Really?" He grinned sheepishly, nodding as he rubbed the pad of his thumb along your jawline, chuckling as he leaned in, lips gently gliding over your own, teasing, asking if you wanted this. Before you could take the time to comprehend what was happening yourself, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought his lips to yours, holding his face in your hands as his own landed on your lower back, making you arch in an attempt to get closer. He smirked against your mouth, pulling you backwards as his back his the post, never once breaking the kiss as he pressed his thigh between yours, chuckling humorously,</p><p>        "Finally." You rolled your eyes mentally, not giving a shit if he was being an ass right now. You'd taken your time, wanting to get to know him before advancing on him. And you were proud to say in the least that you'd lasted <em>this</em> long. You eventually pulled away, gasping for air as you shook your head at him,</p><p>        "Shut...up..." He gave you a cheeky smile as he admired your features for a moment, seeming proud as he puffed out his chest. You were burning up from head to toe, your insides twisting as you looked back at him. Once you'd caught your breath, he pulled you to him again, your mouth opening in shock as he kissed you <em>again</em>, your body practically melting into his own as he took your open mouth as an advantage.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Jack's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>God this woman is gonna be the end of me. I could kiss her like this forever and never grow bored with it.</em> He ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth, teeth clashing together as he pressed a hand to her back, sighing into her mouth as he turned her around, pressing her against the post as his hand slid down along her neck. She trembled against him, something that made him growl low, biting on her lower lip before continuing his onslaught of bruising to her mouth. He felt the throbbing and excitement course through his entire body, hissing in annoyance as the effect grew on him. Literally.</p><p>        "I...think...we...should..." he started between breaths, pulling away as he glanced down briefly, rolling his eyes into the back of his head, "For fucks sake." He grabbed the bottle before taking a swig, shaking his head as he gave her a lopsided grin, "I dunno about you love...but I could take this much further..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Your POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>Your eyes widened as you glanced down, stomach flipping as a mix of emotions washed over you. God you wanted to make him yours right now and erase every horrible thing that had happened in the last few days. But at the same time, you didn’t want Will finding out. If Jack got drunk...who knew how much he’d spill? You drew out a sharp breath, nodding, having come to a final decision.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0046">Go all the way with him</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/74988912#workskin">Give him a little</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457844/chapters/74988939#workskin">Wait</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Go All The Way With Him</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">*WARNING- Full on Smut Ahead- No Further Chapter Yet!- Not Comfortable, Go Back to Choices!*</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>        You licked your lips, looking at him with desire. Longing. He stared back at you, seeming to wonder what you were about to do. You got down on your knees, licking your lips subconsciously as you looked at the bulge that was trapped inside his pants. Glancing back up at him, you allowed your hands to reach out, as though they had a mind of their own, knowing what he needed to calm down. Both of you kept your stares on one another, never breaking it as you unbuckled his belt. The silence engulfed you as you flitted your eyes down, trailing your fingers down his clothed member slowly. If you were going to do this, you were going to make sure he remembered your touch. Remembered how it made him feel and what thoughts were running through his head as you took your time to mark him. To make you his. </p><p>        “Y-You keep doin’ that and I-I’ll-“ Jack growled, looking down at you with fire in his eyes. You looked up at him briefly, smirking as you leaned forward, settling yourself right in front of him as you continued to palm him through his jeans, feeling his length beneath your practically twitching fingers. It throbbed lightly, begging to be let go, urging you further. He bucked against you, groaning as you ran your hands back up to the edge of his pants, pulling them down carefully. In second, his cock was freed, veins running along the curves of it. You ran your fingers along the length, whispering, </p><p>        “You’ll what...<em>Captain</em> Jack Sparrow?” At the use of his name, he bucked into your touch, and you obliged his pleading as you topped his head off with your hot mouth, sinking down into his cock, lips wrapping around it carefully. You allowed your teeth to graze him gently, his size filling your mouth as you used your tongue to run along his member. <em>God he’s fucking hot. </em>You moaned, loving the way he tasted in your mouth. You felt the pre-cum seeping from his tip, sending shivers of delight down your spine as you sucked and swallowed his sweet juices. Bobbing your head up and down, you felt as he held your hair back, tugging lightly as you hummed in satisfaction. He drew in a sharp breath, beginning to pump into your hot mouth, wanting and <em>needing</em> you to help him reach his high. </p><p>        “Fuck, Y/N...I-I’m gonna...” he trailed off as you pulled off of him, grinning widely as he shook his head, his hips bucking, needing the friction you’d given him, “W-Why’d you...do that?” His whining made your insides twist and you chuckled, clambering back to your feet as you pulled your pants down, pulling him towards his bed as you kicked off your bottoms all the way, leaving you in your panties. </p><p>        “Because I need you inside me...right now...” you whispered, bringing his lips to yours, letting him taste himself on you as you shoved your tongue into his mouth, fingers intertwining in the locks of his hair as you tugged him on top of you, pushing his jacket off his shoulders as he hovered over your body, hands on either side of you as he pulled away from your lips, panting as he helped you with his shirt, tugging it over his head as you did the same, leaving your chest bare as he hawked at you, blinking. You blushed furiously, eyes roaming over his body too. His muscles were toned perfectly, the bit of hair on his chest showing off just enough of it.</p><p>        ”You’re beautiful...” he murmured, licking his lips as he leaned down towards you, trailing kisses along your neck, nibbling on the flesh there as you threw your head back. Your hands ran along his shoulder blades, nails raking along his skin as he suckled on your tenderness, making you moan and arch your back in an attempt to get closer.</p><p>        ”Jack...” you whispered, gasping as he settled his head between your breasts, making you look down at him. He grinned widely, eyes flickering from every feature on your face as he lowered his mouth onto your nipple, licking at the nub before nibbling softly on it. You squeaked in surprise, not having expected the sensation that jolted through your very bones. You sighed and closed your eyes, trying to keep from moving too fast. You would allow him to tease you for as long as he wanted before you let him fuck the senses out of your body. As he ravished in massaging your breasts, grinning against your now hard nipples, you rubbed your legs along his own, whimpering as you looked down at him, "Please..."</p><p>        "Please what, darlin'?" he asked softly, pulling himself away from your mounds to look you in the eyes. It was here you saw the lust that filled them, his pupils dilated, dark and almost black. </p><p>        "I need you...please..." you panted lightly, arching your back as you felt his hard cock pressed on your belly, pulsing just enough to make you soaked. He pressed a tender kiss to your lips, caressing your cheeks before saying, </p><p>        "Only cause you asked nicely...I s'ppose I could give you what you's desirin'." You growled, though it was quick to disappear as you felt his member sliding along your wet folds. He groaned in appreciation as he buried his face in your neck, nibbling on your earlobe as you let out a soft cry, pulling him closer as you rocked your hips in an attempt to get him inside you. You'd never been one for teasing, though you reveled in the feeling even more when it was sensual. But before you could curse Jack out for taking too long, he rammed into your folds, walls clenching tightly around him as your head lolled back, your hands clenching the sheets of the bed s he paused, allowing you to get used to his size.</p><p>        "Jesus Jack..." you let out a sigh as you adjusted, shifting beneath him until you nodded your head, jutting forward to get him moving as you bit your bottom lip. Instead, he took your mouth in his, two sensations running through you as he moved in sync with your rhythm. It was a welcomed distraction from the tinge of pain that was throbbing in your lower regions and you deepened the kiss quickly, mewing against his lips as he chuckled, fighting your tongue for dominance. He nibbled on it lightly, making you moan as he continued to pump into you at a good speed, easing you until your slick cunt could take him. From there, he began pounding into you, the tip of his cock hitting your g-spot repeatedly, your body trembling in excitement and arousal as you arched your back, the sound of skin slapping echoing through the cabin. </p><p>        "Seems like...you haven't..." he panted, kissing along your jawline as he whispered, "When was the....last time you...you..."</p><p>        "Too long..." you huffed, legs wobbling as he paused, his hips leaning against your own as he filled you to the hilt of his cock, your insides fluttering as you bucked your hips, needing the friction between you two. But he held you steady, running his hand up along your thigh before he started the rhythm again, pulling back to the head of himself before slamming into you. Your hands gripped the bedpost as your body jerked over and over again, toes curling as he quickened his pace. Sweat beaded along your bodies and the room got hot and steamy after mere moments of your heated sex, the two of you panting and moaning in unison as Jack's hips seemed to stutter, legs shaking dramatically as he came close to his peek. You felt the sensation wash over you too, as though a wave were lapping at the shore, climbing higher and higher until it couldn't go any further without reverting back to the ocean. Your stomach flipped as you scratched at Jack's back, letting out a shrill scream as you cummed, walls embracing him tightly,</p><p>        "J-Jack p-pull out-" You trembled beneath him as he gave one more push before pulling out of you, quickly pumping his cock as you opened your eyes, watching him finish off. A stream of silky white liquid squirted from his tip as you watched it fall upon your belly, jaw dropping as he gave you a sly smirk,</p><p>        "How...was that...for a pirate?" He collected his breath as he leaned down towards you, kissing you before drawing a finger along your stomach to collect his remains, offering it to you before you sucked it off him, tasting the bitter sweetness to it. You chuckled, throwing your head back in exhaustion as he slumped down beside you, watching as you finished cleaning yourself off, turning to look at him with a pleased look,</p><p>        "You met all my expectations."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Give Him A Little</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*WARNING- Light Smut Ahead- No Further Chapter Yet!- Not Comfortable, Go Back to Choices!*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        You licked your lips, looking at him with desire. Longing. He stared back at you, seeming to wonder what you were about to do. You got down on your knees, licking your lips subconsciously as you looked at the bulge that was trapped inside his pants. Glancing back up at him, you allowed your hands to reach out, as though they had a mind of their own, knowing what he needed to calm down. Both of you kept your stares on one another, never breaking it as you unbuckled his belt. The silence engulfed you as you flitted your eyes down, trailing your fingers down his clothed member slowly. If you were going to do this, you were going to make sure he remembered your touch. Remembered how it made him feel and what thoughts were running through his head as you took your time to mark him. To make you his. </p><p>        “Y-You keep doin’ that and I-I’ll-“ Jack growled, looking down at you with fire in his eyes. You looked up at him briefly, smirking as you leaned forward, settling yourself right in front of him as you continued to palm him through his jeans, feeling his length beneath your practically twitching fingers. It throbbed lightly, begging to be let go, urging you further. He bucked against you, groaning as you ran your hands back up to the edge of his pants, pulling them down carefully. In second, his cock was freed, veins running along the curves of it. You ran your fingers along the length, whispering, </p><p>        “You’ll what...<em>Captain</em> Jack Sparrow?” At the use of his name, he bucked into your touch, and you obliged his pleading as you topped his head off with your hot mouth, sinking down into his cock, lips wrapping around it carefully. You allowed your teeth to graze him gently, his size filling your mouth as you used your tongue to run along his member. <em>God he’s fucking hot. </em>You moaned, loving the way he tasted in your mouth. You felt the pre-cum seeping from his tip, sending shivers of delight down your spine as you sucked and swallowed his sweet juices. Bobbing your head up and down, you felt as he held your hair back, tugging lightly as you hummed in satisfaction. He drew in a sharp breath, beginning to pump into your hot mouth, wanting and <em>needing</em> you to help him reach his high. </p><p>        “Fuck, Y/N...I-I’m gonna...” he trailed off as you pulled off of him, grinning widely as he shook his head, his hips bucking, needing the friction you’d given him, “W-Why’d you...do that?” His whining made your insides twist and you chuckled, getting to your feet as you came dangerously close to his mouth, lips brushing along his own,</p><p>        "Because I don't think I'm going to give you <em>all</em> of it tonight....I was merely...helping you out a bit...since you can't contain yourself."</p><p>        "Damn right I can't," he growled, bringing your lips to his, hands on the nape of your neck as he pushed you against the door, hands trailing to your inner thigh, teasing you before reaching up to feet your stomach beneath your blouse, "Let me return the favor...just...just the top..." You grinned madly, shaking your head as you kissed his jaw, trailing up to his cheek as you bit lightly on his earlobe,</p><p>        "No can do...I'm going to make it...so you always...have me on your mind..." She kissed his cheek, his nose, and his mouth once more between her words. Jack pouted when she pulled away,</p><p>        "Regardless...you're always on my mind Ms. Turner..." You smiled softly and caressed his cheek,</p><p>        "I can say the same about you Mr. Sparrow..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wait</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>        "As much as I'd love to...do <em>everything</em> with you, Jack..." you bit your lip and looked back towards the door, heaving a sigh as you picked up the rum bottle and took a sip, "I don't know if I'm ready yet. Not to mention Will would <em>kill</em> me."</p><p>        "You're a grown woman. His opinion shouldn't matter..." Jack muttered sourly, crossing his arms over his chest as he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants, "That's just great..." You couldn't help but giggle at his nonsense as you decided to give him one more tease, closing the distance between the two of you as you kissed his cheek, running your hand along his chest as your played with the hem of his shirt collar,</p><p>        "Sorry Captain...I'll let the bad girl out some other time..." He groaned in frustration as he growled and bared his teeth, gripping your chin with his hand, staring into your eyes as he muttered,</p><p>        "You're gonna be all that's on my mind now, woman." You batted your lashed and took a step back, picking up the bottle again as you rocked back and forth on the balls of your feet,</p><p>        "Is that such a bad thing?" Jack smirked, the tips of his lips curving upwards in amusement,</p><p>        "No ma'am...not at all." You beamed, your heart stuttering at his soft words,</p><p>        "Good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Go All The Way With Him</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">*WARNING- Full on Smut Ahead- No Further Chapter Yet!- Not Comfortable, Go Back to Choices!*</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>        You licked your lips, looking at him with desire. Longing. He stared back at you, seeming to wonder what you were about to do. You got down on your knees, licking your lips subconsciously as you looked at the bulge that was trapped inside his pants. Glancing back up at him, you allowed your hands to reach out, as though they had a mind of their own, knowing what he needed to calm down. Both of you kept your stares on one another, never breaking it as you unbuckled his belt. The silence engulfed you as you flitted your eyes down, trailing your fingers down his clothed member slowly. If you were going to do this, you were going to make sure he remembered your touch. Remembered how it made him feel and what thoughts were running through his head as you took your time to mark him. To make you his. </p><p>        “Y-You keep doin’ that and I-I’ll-“ Jack growled, looking down at you with fire in his eyes. You looked up at him briefly, smirking as you leaned forward, settling yourself right in front of him as you continued to palm him through his jeans, feeling his length beneath your practically twitching fingers. It throbbed lightly, begging to be let go, urging you further. He bucked against you, groaning as you ran your hands back up to the edge of his pants, pulling them down carefully. In second, his cock was freed, veins running along the curves of it. You ran your fingers along the length, whispering, </p><p>        “You’ll what...<em>Captain</em> Jack Sparrow?” At the use of his name, he bucked into your touch, and you obliged his pleading as you topped his head off with your hot mouth, sinking down into his cock, lips wrapping around it carefully. You allowed your teeth to graze him gently, his size filling your mouth as you used your tongue to run along his member. <em>God he’s fucking hot. </em>You moaned, loving the way he tasted in your mouth. You felt the pre-cum seeping from his tip, sending shivers of delight down your spine as you sucked and swallowed his sweet juices. Bobbing your head up and down, you felt as he held your hair back, tugging lightly as you hummed in satisfaction. He drew in a sharp breath, beginning to pump into your hot mouth, wanting and <em>needing</em> you to help him reach his high. </p><p>        “Fuck, Y/N...I-I’m gonna...” he trailed off as you pulled off of him, grinning widely as he shook his head, his hips bucking, needing the friction you’d given him, “W-Why’d you...do that?” His whining made your insides twist and you chuckled, clambering back to your feet as you pulled your pants down, pulling him to the ground as you kicked off your bottoms all the way, leaving you in your panties. </p><p>        “Because I need you inside me...right now...” you whispered, bringing his lips to yours, letting him taste himself on you as you shoved your tongue into his mouth, fingers intertwining in the locks of his hair as you tugged him on top of you, pushing his jacket off his shoulders as he hovered over your body, hands on either side of you as he pulled away from your lips, panting as he helped you with his shirt, tugging it over his head as you did the same, leaving your chest bare as he hawked at you, blinking. You blushed furiously, eyes roaming over his body too. His muscles were toned perfectly, the bit of hair on his chest showing off just enough of it.</p><p>        ”You’re beautiful...” he murmured, licking his lips as he leaned down towards you, trailing kisses along your neck, nibbling on the flesh there as you threw your head back. Your hands ran along his shoulder blades, nails raking along his skin as he suckled on your tenderness, making you moan and arch your back in an attempt to get closer.</p><p>        ”Jack...” you whispered, gasping as he settled his head between your breasts, making you look down at him. He grinned widely, eyes flickering from every feature on your face as he lowered his mouth onto your nipple, licking at the nub before nibbling softly on it. You squeaked in surprise, not having expected the sensation that jolted through your very bones. You sighed and closed your eyes, trying to keep from moving too fast. You would allow him to tease you for as long as he wanted before you let him fuck the senses out of your body. As he ravished in massaging your breasts, grinning against your now hard nipples, you rubbed your legs along his own, whimpering as you looked down at him, "Please..."</p><p>        "Please what, darlin'?" he asked softly, pulling himself away from your mounds to look you in the eyes. It was here you saw the lust that filled them, his pupils dilated, dark and almost black. </p><p>        "I need you...please..." you panted lightly, arching your back as you felt his hard cock pressed on your belly, pulsing just enough to make you soaked. He pressed a tender kiss to your lips, caressing your cheeks before saying, </p><p>        "Only cause you asked nicely...I s'ppose I could give you what you's desirin'." You growled, though it was quick to disappear as you felt his member sliding along your wet folds. He groaned in appreciation as he buried his face in your neck, nibbling on your earlobe as you let out a soft cry, pulling him closer as you rocked your hips in an attempt to get him inside you. You'd never been one for teasing, though you reveled in the feeling even more when it was sensual. But before you could curse Jack out for taking too long, he rammed into your folds, walls clenching tightly around him as your head lolled back, your hands scratching at his back as he paused, allowing you to get used to his size.</p><p>        "Jesus Jack..." you let out a sigh as you adjusted, shifting beneath him until you nodded your head, jutting forward to get him moving as you bit your bottom lip. Instead, he took your mouth in his, two sensations running through you as he moved in sync with your rhythm. It was a welcomed distraction from the tinge of pain that was throbbing in your lower regions and you deepened the kiss quickly, mewing against his lips as he chuckled, fighting your tongue for dominance. He nibbled on it lightly, making you moan as he continued to pump into you at a good speed, easing you until your slick cunt could take him. From there, he began pounding into you, the tip of his cock hitting your g-spot repeatedly, your body trembling in excitement and arousal as you arched your back, the sound of skin slapping echoing through the night. It didn't even occur to you that there were other people on the boat. It was just you and Jack. And that was all you cared about.</p><p>        "Seems like...you haven't..." he panted, kissing along your jawline as he whispered, "When was the....last time you...you..."</p><p>        "Too long..." you huffed, legs wobbling as he paused, his hips leaning against your own as he filled you to the hilt of his cock, your insides fluttering as you bucked your hips, needing the friction between you two. But he held you steady, running his hand up along your thigh before he started the rhythm again, pulling back to the head of himself before slamming into you. Your hands gripped the bedpost as your body jerked over and over again, toes curling as he quickened his pace. Sweat beaded along your bodies as the two of you panted and moaned in unison, Jack's hips seemed to stutter, legs shaking dramatically as he came close to his peek. You felt the sensation wash over you too, as though a wave were lapping at the shore, climbing higher and higher until it couldn't go any further without reverting back to the ocean. Your stomach flipped as your nails raked at his back, letting out a shrill scream as you cummed, walls embracing him tightly,</p><p>        "J-Jack p-pull out-" You trembled beneath him as he gave one more push before pulling out of you, quickly pumping his cock as you opened your eyes, watching him finish off. A stream of silky white liquid squirted from his tip as you watched it fall upon your belly, jaw dropping as he gave you a sly smirk,</p><p>        "How...was that...for a pirate?" He collected his breath as he leaned down towards you, kissing you before drawing a finger along your stomach to collect his remains, offering it to you before you sucked it off him, tasting the bitter sweetness to it. You chuckled, throwing your head back in exhaustion as he collapsed down beside you, watching as you finished cleaning yourself off, turning to look at him with a pleased look,</p><p>        "You met all my expectations."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Give Him A Little</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">*WARNING- Light Smut Ahead- No Further Chapter Yet!- Not Comfortable, Go Back to Choices!*</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>        You licked your lips, looking at him with desire. Longing. He stared back at you, seeming to wonder what you were about to do. You got down on your knees, licking your lips subconsciously as you looked at the bulge that was trapped inside his pants. Glancing back up at him, you allowed your hands to reach out, as though they had a mind of their own, knowing what he needed to calm down. Both of you kept your stares on one another, never breaking it as you unbuckled his belt. The silence engulfed you as you flitted your eyes down, trailing your fingers down his clothed member slowly. If you were going to do this, you were going to make sure he remembered your touch. Remembered how it made him feel and what thoughts were running through his head as you took your time to mark him. To make you his. </p><p>        “Y-You keep doin’ that and I-I’ll-“ Jack growled, looking down at you with fire in his eyes. You looked up at him briefly, smirking as you leaned forward, settling yourself right in front of him as you continued to palm him through his jeans, feeling his length beneath your practically twitching fingers. It throbbed lightly, begging to be let go, urging you further. He bucked against you, groaning as you ran your hands back up to the edge of his pants, pulling them down carefully. In second, his cock was freed, veins running along the curves of it. You ran your fingers along the length, whispering, </p><p>        “You’ll what...<em>Captain</em> Jack Sparrow?” At the use of his name, he bucked into your touch, and you obliged his pleading as you topped his head off with your hot mouth, sinking down into his cock, lips wrapping around it carefully. You allowed your teeth to graze him gently, his size filling your mouth as you used your tongue to run along his member. <em>God he’s fucking hot. </em>You moaned, loving the way he tasted in your mouth. You felt the pre-cum seeping from his tip, sending shivers of delight down your spine as you sucked and swallowed his sweet juices. Bobbing your head up and down, you felt as he held your hair back, tugging lightly as you hummed in satisfaction. He drew in a sharp breath, beginning to pump into your hot mouth, wanting and <em>needing</em> you to help him reach his high. </p><p>        “Fuck, Y/N...I-I’m gonna...” he trailed off as you pulled off of him, grinning widely as he shook his head, his hips bucking, needing the friction you’d given him, “W-Why’d you...do that?” His whining made your insides twist and you chuckled, getting to your feet as you came dangerously close to his mouth, lips brushing along his own,</p><p>        "Because I don't think I'm going to give you <em>all</em> of it tonight....I was merely...helping you out a bit...since you can't contain yourself."</p><p>        "Damn right I can't," he growled, bringing your lips to his, hands on the nape of your neck as he pushed you against the post, hands trailing to your inner thigh, teasing you before reaching up to feet your stomach beneath your blouse, "Let me return the favor...just...just the top..." You grinned madly, shaking your head as you kissed his jaw, trailing up to his cheek as you bit lightly on his earlobe,</p><p>        "No can do...I'm going to make it...so you always...have me on your mind..." She kissed his cheek, his nose, and his mouth once more between her words. Jack pouted when she pulled away,</p><p>        "Regardless...you're always on my mind Ms. Turner..." You smiled softly and caressed his cheek,</p><p>        "I can say the same about you Mr. Sparrow..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wait</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>        "As much as I'd love to...do <em>everything</em> with you, Jack..." you bit your lip and looked down at the dock below, heaving a sigh as you picked up the rum bottle and took a sip, "I don't know if I'm ready yet. Not to mention Will would <em>kill</em> me."</p><p>        "You're a grown woman. His opinion shouldn't matter..." Jack muttered sourly, crossing his arms over his chest as he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants, "That's just great..." You couldn't help but giggle at his nonsense as you decided to give him one more tease, closing the distance between the two of you as you kissed his cheek, running your hand along his chest as your played with the hem of his shirt collar,</p><p>        "Sorry Captain...I'll let the bad girl out some other time..." He groaned in frustration as he growled and bared his teeth, gripping your chin with his hand, staring into your eyes as he muttered,</p><p>        "You're gonna be all that's on my mind now, woman." You batted your lashed and took a step back, picking up the bottle again as you rocked back and forth on the balls of your feet,</p><p>        "Is that such a bad thing?" Jack smirked, the tips of his lips curving upwards in amusement,</p><p>        "No ma'am...not at all." You beamed, your heart stuttering at his soft words,</p><p>        "Good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my wonderful readers! If you're new and just binge-read that and you're here now, welcome to my humble abode! I stopped writing this after some time because I didn't have the heart to keep up with it and write it to its full potential, so I waited a bit. Finally got back into the groove of things and I'm going to be updating weekly (hopefully anyway) and I hope you're all enjoying this so far! I know there are a few typos here and there and I intend to go back eventually and fix those. Remember, you can always go back and read through the other choices! Let me know how you're doing and leave a comment below! I love hearing from any and all readers of mine! Thank you! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>